Undead
by Funnel Riese
Summary: La humanidad es el peor cáncer que la tierra ha visto. Esa es la única verdad, la única respuesta que se puede dar al que pregunte. Pero no fue hasta el año 20xx donde se dieron cuenta de este problema, tomando como única solución la huida de un grupo selecto de humanos fuera del planeta madre, empezando su vida en el espacio.
1. Emperadores gemelos

[Inicio del sistema]

[Sistema Operativo XGV 853 "Incubus Type Knight" Versión 4.7]

Leí las palabras en la pequeña pantalla de la cabina, segundos después la pantalla cambió, mostrando el estado de Incubus, mi [Mobile Weapon].

[Mobile Weapon] es el nombre que reciben las unidades de combate humanoides, es el nombre general que se le dió desde la primera guerra entre las facciones, que fue el momento donde el primer [Mobile Weapon] apareció.

Mi alrededor cambió hasta ser un hangar, lleno de [Mobile Weapon, la pantalla de inmersión total me mostraba todo desde la perspectiva de Incubus, o más bien las cámaras en sus ojos.

Mi unidad, Incubus es de los últimos modelos creados, divido en tres tipos:

Type Rook: Centrándose en el ataque y la defensa, comúnmente usado como vanguardia gracias a su lanzacohetes antitanques de 76mm y una cuchilla de alta frecuencia en cada brazo. Su movilidad no es muy buena que digamos. Puede destruir cualquier cosa con solo pisarlo.

Type Bishop: Su poder de fuego es el más aterrador; sus cañones de anima lisa de 155mm son capaces de eliminar a cualquier objetivo. Se mantiene a distancia y trabaja como francotirador.

Type Knight: El tipo de mi [Mobile Weapon]. Cuenta con propulsores extras y menos armadura, haciendolo más rápido y maniobrable, pero también débil ante ataques enemigos. Está equipado con una espada de alta frecuencia y armas antipersonas de 7.62mm

Una alarma que nos avisaba cuando estábamos cerca de nuestro objetivo sonó, las turbulencias empezaron a afectar más a nuestra nave y por tanto debíamos salir lo más rápido posible.

La compuerta se estaba abriendo, y la presión que genera el aire a esta altura hizo presencia. Agradecí inmensamente haberme quedado dentro de la cabina de Incubus, no cómo algunos desafortunados fueron tragados, su único consuelo era morir antes de llegar al suelo.

Las turbulencias se hicieron cada vez más grandes, tal vez nos estábamos acercando demás a [Ouroboros] y--

Una explosión hizo que me fuese hacia delante, nuestra nave se inclinó hacia la derecha, entonces muchos nos dimos cuenta que una de las alas había sido destruida.

Junto con ella, la puerta se había detenido sin razón aparente. La I.A había sido dañada, eran los efectos que causaba el Núcleo de Energía Infinita [Ouroboros].

Los Incubus no cayeron gracias a estar enganchados en los pies y conectados por la espalda. Un Incubus Type Rook cercano a la compuerta desconectó sus ataduras y se posicionó en frente de la puerta, para que luego con las cuchillas de alta frecuencia cortar y que la compuerta saliese volando, junto con el Type Rook, no sabía decir si se lanzó o fue la presión del aire...

Intentando seguir el orden para no retrasar la caída, cada uno de los Incubus salió de la nave. Al llegar mi turno solo quedaba otro Type Knight y un Type Bishop que salieron apresuradamente después de mí.

Bien, habíamos sobrevivido a lo primero ahora...

Activé los propulsores de los pies para llegar más rápido a tierra, mientras menos tiempo estés en el aire significa que tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir. El otro Type Knight me seguía muy de cerca, haciendo lo mismo que yo; dábamos giros en el aire, cualquier cosa que no hiciera un objetivo más difícil de apuntar.

El número de mis compañeros había disminuido, en la nave había contado unos 30 Incubus, ahora solo creo que el número es de 19 o 20, no estoy seguro. El Type Bishop que venía detrás empezó a disparar. ¡Idiota, vas a hacer que te vean!

Además, dudo que alguno de tus disparo alcance a alguien... Ah, mejor lo olvido. Ya estalló.

Las balas rugían cortando el aire y el sonido del metal impactando contra otro se escuchaba incluso hasta esta altura. Miré la altura en la pantalla de estado, en unos 20 metros más debo abrir el paracaídas. En un lado de la pantalla de inmersión total, al noroeste de mi posición estaba un viejo castillo. Ese era nuestro objetivo, el laboratorio de uno del más grande científico durante la primero Guerra de las Facciones, Elohim.

Por lo que sé, ese hombre solo podía ser descrito como un loco. Su intelecto era tan grande que muchos dudaron en considerarlo humano.

Pero también fue por él que la guerra inició...

Dos de sus hijos ansiaban la tecnología que él había creado y se revelaron, creando dos Facciones, las cuales hoy en día son conocidas como la Facción de Demonios y la Facción de Ángeles Caídos. Pero esa era toda la información que se conocía, después de todo ese hecho había ocurrido hace más de 800 años.

Aún así, un sobreviviente de la tecnología de Elohim no puede pasar desapercibido. El Núcleo de Energía Infinita [Ouroboros] puede ser lo que defina el curso de la guerra.

Abrí el paracaídas presionando un botón y rogué por no ser derribado, el número de mis compañeros volvió a bajar, una parte de mí pensó por un momento que ellos habían tenido su tan ansiada libertad.

—Descansen en paz —dije, refiriéndome a todos lo que habían muerto. Suena estúpido cuando ni siquiera he llegado a tierra y el resultado de las bajas no se ha decidido, pero necesitaba hacerlo

Eventualmente llegué a salvó, los pies de Incubus tocaron el suelo e inmediatamente desconectó el paracaídas. Tomé mi espada de alta frecuencia y activé los propulsores adicionales, guiandome por el sonido de los choques del metal. El radar reconoció mediante puntos amarillos y violetas a mis enemigos. Mis compañeros estaban marcados con un punto rojo y pude ver como el número estaba bastante igualado entre fuerzas.

Me lancé hasta un punto morado, la facción de los Ángeles caídos eran reconocidos porque sus unidades son altamente capaces. Una unidad de 16 metros entró en mi campo de visión y yo en el de él. Sus dos espadas parecidas a unas Kukri fueron apuntadas contra mí y yo empecé a dar giros a su alrededor, su unidad a diferencia de la mía es de uso general, básicamente tomando y combinando los tres tipos de Incubus en un solo modelo, no llegando a la eficacia de un Incubus especializado pero si es bastante peligroso si no se toma con cuidado.

Nuestras espadas se cruzaron y las chispas de levantaron, disparé mis cañones de 7.62mm y destruí su cabeza, ahora está ciego. Una patada nos separó y dí una estocada a la cabina matandolo de inmediato.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando acabe con el primero cuando otro apareció. Bueno, fue un error de mi parte esperar un descanso.

La noche estaba cayendo en el campo de batalla, llevábamos más de 8 horas peleando y la energía de mi unidad ya se estaba agotando. Decidí retirarme a un espacio abierto para revisar los restos de las unidades derribadas para reabastercer tanto la munición como la batería.

Miré mi radar para ver dónde habían menos enemigos y lo ví me sorprendió.

Puntos amarillos y rojos estaban desapareciendo en gran cantidad, a una velocidad que me era difícil de seguir. Sudor frío recorrió mi frente y decidí apagar mi [Mobile Weapon] los únicos que no habían sido afectado eran los Ángeles Caídos, por tanto era su trabajo.

A pesar de que mi sentido común me decía lo contrario salí de la cabina y miré a mi alrededor, no había nada. Pero un rugido me alertó, levanté la vista al cielo y lo ví...

Un Jet con forma de Dragón, el color blanco puro parecía crear su propio en el cielo nocturno junto a sus hermosas alas azules. Tan pronto como llegó se retiró, a juzgar por su rumbo entonces iba camino al antiguo castillo. Es imposible, cualquier máquina que se acerca a [Ouroboros] se desactiva, ¿Entonces por qué?

Nuevamente cerré la cabina y miré el radar leí el código en él.

[0101-Supremacy]

Ese fue el primer momento en que yo, Kiba Yuuto ví a un [Emperador]. El [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] conocido como Hakuryuukou.

El jet volaba en velocidad hipersonica, dejando una estela azul a su paso cortaba el aire con sus alas de luz, estando cada vez más cerca del antiguo castillo.

Al estar cerca de él, el metal de su armadura hizo un sonido sordo, el jet cambió de un momento a otro a una forma humanoide y sus ojos amarillos brillaron. Su elegante figura se dibujaba con la luna de fondo y se acercaba al suelo.

El piloto en su interior activó la I.A para salir de la cabina con un arma en mano. Su uniforme plateado a juego con su [Mobile Weapon] brillaba con la luna y su casco no dejaba ver su rostro.

Entró en una de las tantas aberturas mientras su unidad vigilaba los alrededores, buscando signos de vida.

No había nada, solo una escalera hacia abajo. Bajó por ella y al llegar al último escalón las luces se encendieron. A medida que avanzaba las luces se encendían al detectar el movimiento. Por ahora no había seguridad...

La pared de al lado se hizo transparente y mostró un hangar, la figura de un [Mobile Weapon] humanoide estaba tapada por una tela, pero calculaba que su tamaño era similar al suyo, unos 18 metros.

A unos metros más adelante estaba una compuerta de gran tamaño, una corriente eléctrica venía de ella y fue suficiente para saber qué se encontraba en su interior.

Corrió por los pasillos con la guardia alta, llegó hasta unos escaleras y bajó lo más rápido posible, saltó en los últimos escalones y raspó en suelo con sus zapatos. Allí estaba, definitivamente allí estaba.

—¡Ouroboros! —llamó emocionado. Se quitó el casco y su cabello plateado salió libre y sus ojos azules miraron la compuerta

Pero al llegar cerca del [Mobile Weapon] una alarma sonó. La tela que lo ocultaba salió volando por una corriente de aire que venía de la unidad, revelando una imponente armadura roja, un líquido blanco salió desde la cabina y luego se cerró correctamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron en verde, dando a entender que se había activado.

—1010-Domination —leyó en una de las piernas del [Mobile Weapon] Y lo reconoció... En los libros de registro de los [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] lo describían eso era... —Sekiryuutei...


	2. El guardián del núcleo

En ese entonces yo tenía unos 12 años. El gélido aire inundó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, la poca ropa que llevaba era inútil ante la baja temperatura.

Ese lugar era llamado bosque de hielo; pensé que al ser un sitio poco conocido haría más fácil mi huida y... Lo que encontré me dejó maravillado.

La figura humanoide de un [Mobile Weapon] estaba frente a mí. Aún congelado en un gran cristal de hielo y encadenado era una figura imponente y orgullosa, el blanco puro de su armadura era atrayente y brillaba con luz propia. Era la definición misma de belleza.

Caminé hasta poder tocar el cristal de hielo con mi palma, el vaho que salía de mis labios aumentó al ritmo de mis latidos. Cuando lo toqué se agrietó, el cristal se fracturó en múltiples pedazos y cayó, el [Mobile Weapon] blanco se liberó de su prisión helada y empezó a moverse. Sus brazos tomaron las cadenas y las apretó hasta destruirlas, sus ojos amarillo brillando me miraron y luego se arrodilló.

No tenía miedo.

Pensé que era mi destino. Que después de tanto sufrimiento iba a tener un descanso, era gracioso; una computadora me iba a dar ese tan esperado descanso.

Pero ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé este resultado...

La cabina se abrió y sus hermosas alas azules brillaron más fuerte, me estaba llamando. El Emperador Blanco me estaba llamando.

Colocó su mano para ayudarme a subir y pude leer una inscripción en su brazo.

—0101-Supremacy...

Entré a la cabina y me senté en el cómodo asiento, se cerró y las pantallas se activaron, pero solo una logró captar mi atención. Un mensaje en ella.

[Bienvenido de vuelta, Lucifer]

Y hoy, aunque he aprendido mucho del Hakuryuukou sigo sin saber sobre el significado de ese mensaje...

La máquina roja soltó un rugido cual bestia, y unas cadenas salieron desde donde estaba parado, enganchándose en sus piernas. Corrí de vuelta a las escaleras y con mi brazalete mandé una señal al Hakuryuukou. No iba a quedarme a ver cuán resistentes eran aquellas cadenas y un [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] fuera de control y de capacidades desconocidas es en extremo peligroso.

Cuando subí unos cuantos escalones la temperatura empezó a subir, creí que solo era yo pero al momento de ver hacia el Sekiryuutei me fijé en que las cadenas estaban rojas y cambiaban a amarillo, se estaban derritiendo. El Rojo era capaz de crear altas temperaturas y soportarlas.

Los pedazos restantes de las cadenas salieron volando y yo aumentaba el paso, desde los miembros del robot se crearon llamaradas que solo hacían preguntarte cómo una máquina soportaba tal temperatura.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a brillar cuando me vieron, la cámara en ellos me escaneaba y alzó su brazo, puse un mayor esfuerzo en mi carrera y salte al último momento. La mano gigante impactó contra el muro y se llevó parte de las escaleras, había logrado salvarme por los pelos.

Corrí sin mirar atrás en ningún momento y eventualmente llegué a las escaleras por donde había bajado, la luz lunar se filtraba un poco, y lo que que era una fría noche dió un repentino cambio.

Mis pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos y al mirar en el suelo ví que estaba dejando un rastro, la suela de mis botas se estaba derritiendo. Por suerte el traje me mantenía a una temperatura ideal, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Debía salir sin importar qué.

Volví a llamar al Hakuryuukou, esta vez con mayor urgencia. Caminaba con dificultad, pues las suelas se me pegaban al suelo, pero en un punto se hicieron resbaladizas

Sentía una leve vibración que aumentaba a cada segundo, paneles de vidrio explotaban, por lo que tenía que cubrirme el rostro. Finalmente, en un choque más grande pude sentirme aliviado. La luz lunar fue bloqueada y reemplazada por la gema azul del pecho de Hakuryuukou, ésta brilló y se separó, abriendo la cabina.

Entré lo más rápido que pude y cerré. Di un parpadeo y mi visión cambió a la del Hakuryuukou, con mis manos en los controles levanté el enorme cuerpo blanco, pues al recogerme tuvo que acostarse sobre las escaleras.

Las alas de luz resplandecieron y me elevaron, activé el [Dividing Shield] de los brazos y revisé el área con el radar.

Solo había un punto. Hasta ahora el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou eran las únicas unidades capaces de soportar el campo de [Ouroboros]. De un momento a otro la tierra a la izquierda del destruido castillo se dividió, un torrente de llamas salió de aquella fisura y una imponente figura se alzó.

Era como ver a un demonio salido del mismo infierno... El Sekiryuutei estaba mirándome. Reconoció a su contrario.

—He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, desde que supe de tu existencia siempre quise enfrentarte. ¡Ven a mi, Sekiryuutei!

Con ese grito me lancé a él. Con un botón la forma de mi [Mobile Weapon] cambió y jet con forma de dragón blanco se hizo presente. Usando la gran movilidad con la que cuento ahora, comienzo a disparar pequeños misiles y estos impactan, una cortina de humo se levantó y al estar lo suficientemente cerca vuelvo a cambiar a la forma humanoide y activo el [Dividing Shield] como una cortadora.

[¡Blade!]

¡Kuh! Una hoja metálica interfirió con mi [Dividing Shield] ¡Es imposible! Todo lo que toca mi escudo es reducido y destruido.

Con un mandoble nos separó y el poco humo que lo cubría se disipó, elevó su mano libre y en ella llevaba un rifle rojo. Me apuntó al pecho —cabina— y sin perder tiempo puse los brazos del robot en "X" y con el [Dividing Shield] aumentado por dos me defendí, pero en realidad sólo logré aminorar el daño, el brazo derecho del Hakuryuukou se quemó y apenas tenía movilidad.

El Rojo cargó contra mí y una oscilación de su hoja pasó cerca de la cabeza de mi unidad. Compartir la visión con Hakuryuukou lo hizo más aterrador. Lancé una patada alta y logré quitarle el rifle, vi cómo tenía una escritura dorada "Dragon Shooter", creo una esfera usando la energía de mi unidad y la disparo, mi objetivo es la cabeza, a juzgar por sus movimientos la I.A es algo antigua, y sus movimientos son predecibles. Una vez que ya no pueda ver será sencillo capturarlo y tomar el [Ouroboros]

La esfera de energía impactó y el Sekiryuutei cayó, sus alas metálicas dejaron de funcionar y se precipitó al suelo. Fue fácil, solo costó un brazo.

Miré por donde salió el Sekiryuutei, por la fisura era fácil vislumbrar el laboratorio-hangar de donde había salido. Una vía más sencilla de llegar y más segura en caso de que hayan más [Mobile Weapon] a su resguardo.

El [Ouroboros] está tan cerca de mi... No puedo dejar de sentir decepción, ahora ya no habrán quienes puedan igualar se a nosotros, la facción de los Ángeles Caídos. Ni siquiera el Sekiryuutei me pudo dar una pelea... Tch, qué estupidez. Esperar algo de una computadora.

Abrí la puerta a la fuerza, separando ambas placas de metal. Activé la visión nocturna y pude ver frente a mí un montón de cables conectados en un solo punto. Una especie de huevo de color negro que brillaba en morado desprendía una extraña energía, un dibujo de una serpiente mordiendo su propia cola era lo único de que lo adornaba.

*¡Brum!*

Miré detrás de mí y ahí estaba... El Sekiryuutei. Su cabeza estaba casi intacta y con su espada y rifle en mano me enfrentó. Por suerte el hangar donde estaba [Ouroboros] era lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos. Un corte lateral que esquivé haciéndome a un lado fue el principio. Volví a cargar energía, esta vez más débil por haberla usado antes.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que el Sekiryuutei no me prestaba atención. Cortó todos lo cables conectados al [Ouroboros] y lo cogió, su tamaño no era tanto, por lo cual era fácil llevarlo en su mano. Luego con su rifle disparó a la pared y abrió un hoyo. Una enorme cueva que parecía un agujero sin fondo se extendió, no era posible para mí, que contaba con compartir la visión del Hakuryuukou ver sus límites.

Disparé cuando se acercó al agujero, aunque fue un golpe directo a su espalda lo único que hice fue servirle de impulso.

Fracasé... El [Ouroboros] se perdió y yo... Perdí contra una computadora.

A gran velocidad el Sekiryuutei se desplazaba, luz verde y morada era lo único que iluminaba la oscura cueva, la gran espada, [Ascalon] se encontraba en su espalda y sus manos estaban ocupadas por el [Ouroboros] y el [Dragon Shooter].

Los propulsores dentro de sus alas metálicas cada vez perdían más potencia y desestabilizada su vuelo.

A pesar de eso... No despegaba su mirada del [Ouroboros] ¿Era posible que una máquina mostrase una expresión de cariño? El Sekiryuutei miraba con preocupación aquel núcleo, pequeños susurros que no eran posibles entender salían de su altavoz.

Despegó su mirada por un momento y con su rifle disparó al techo rocoso, la luz nocturna se filtró y salió por ahí. El terreno arenoso se extendía y según los registros se encontraban en Norteamérica, precisamente en Canadá, pero ahora todo se había convertido en un infinito desierto.

Año 20xx, 800 años despues de la colonización de Marte. El futuro de la humanidad es esto, una tierra decadente.

Bajó un poco y aterrizó en la arena, sus niveles de energía eran críticos por el sistema de auto-reparación y empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente...

El guardián del núcleo cumpliría con su rol, proteger [Ouroboros]


	3. El fantasma en la máquina

La última cosa que ví al cerrar mis ojos fue su sonrisa. Ella quería que estuvieras lo más tranquilo posible antes de dormir, por lo que todos los días me venía a visitar para hablar o escuchar mi opinión sobre su canto.

Oh su bella voz, aún después de cerrar mis ojos te sigo escuchando y disfrutando.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Me pregunto, pero la respuesta no me interesa. Solo sé que cuando despierte, cuando despierte te diré mis sentimientos.

Espero que correspondas a ellos, Ingvild...

—¡Estén atentos a las señales que mandan los sensores de la cabeza! ¡Cualquier anomalía mientras abrimos la cabina puede ser perjudicial para Agreas! —gritaba una hermosa chica de no más de 16 años rubia y un peinado de colegas en forma de taladro. Sería aún más hermosa con un vestido o accesorios más femeninos, pero estaba manchada de grasa y vestía un overol de varias tallas más grande bastante gastado

—¡Jefa! —llamó un chico en el piso de arriba, en el pecho del robot rojo— ¡Los estabilizadores se encuentran en buen estado, pero el motor de partículas tiene grietas y signos de degradación!

—¡Hay misiles atascados en los lanzadores de brazos y piernas! Qué no hayan explotados es un maldito milagro

—Tch —la chica chasqueó la lengua, desde que el [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] conocido como Sekiryuutei llegó no era más que problemas, no sabía que esperaban de una máquina de más de 800 años— ¿Donde está el análisis de su estructura? Se supone que debía estar listo desde que lo colocamos en el hangar

—Lo lamento jefa —se disculpa una chica de cabello blanco y mirada estoica llegando a su lado— pero analizar al Sekiryuutei es más difícil de lo que se creyó. Incluso hubo la necesidad de llamar al señor Ajuka

Ante la mención de ese nombre la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida, para tener que llamar a uno de los hombres más inteligentes de esta era solo para pasar la seguridad del SO de una máquina antigua...

Sacudió la cabeza librandose de esos pensamientos, debía enfocarse más en intentar abrir la cabina.

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensa? —preguntó la chica de cabello blanco para la sorpresa de la rubia, ¿Tanto se notaba su preocupación?

Suspiró luego de ver la sonrisa de la chica, parece que después de años había sido capaz de determinar lo que pensaba.

—Aunque conseguimos a [Ouroboros] lo que nos da la ventaja en esta guerra, junto a uno de los legendarios [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] no hemos sido de activar a ninguno de los dos... Ahh, no sé qué pensar; si la señorita Gremory tiene buena o mala suerte

—Jeje, los de limpieza pueden decir con certeza que es mala

La rubia reprimió su risa en respuesta, era cierto, hasta este momento aún había algunos de limpieza pasando para limpiar la arena del desierto que trajo el Sekiryuutei.

Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca la chica de cabello blanco llamó:

—Ravel —la rubia al escuchar su nombre se giró, su amiga estaba muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que podía sentir su respiración, lo que hacía subir la temperatura de su rostro. Podía asegurar que ahora era un tomate humano— Has estado mucho tiempo en tu oficina, y ahora que sales estás trabajando. No hemos podido salir por eso... Acaso tú...

—¡No es por eso Shirone! —dijo Ravel en un tono más alto de lo usual ?— Es solo que... Tengo miedo. Todos estos sentimientos son nuevos para mí, tengo miedo de lo que piense la gente

Shirone suspiró decepcionada, retirándose sin decir nada ante la mirada de la rubia. Era cierto, no podía permitir que la prestigiosa hija genio de los Phenex fuese tachada como homosexual, eso sería un gran golpe para su familia que tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ella.

Solo debía enterrar sus sentimientos, solo debía ser la hija perfecta que siempre fue.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un hombre mayor regordete de mirada amigable y espesa barba le saludaba con la mano mientras sonreía.

—Vargas —dijo Ravel recuperando su normal compostura

—¡Yo, Jefa! —el anciano sonreía y al momento de de estar frente a frente con ella sacó de su bolsillo una unidad de memoria —El análisis tomó más de lo pensado, el equipo y el señor Ajuka envían sus disculpas

—No, está bien. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo —ocultando su nerviosismo porque alguien como Ajuka haya pensado en disculparse con ella, y reteniendo su grito de fanática caminó hasta una mesa cercana con una computadora, conectó la unidad de memoria y la pantalla holográfica mostró al robot y la división de sus piezas, así como la descripción de cada una de ellas— ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—El señor Ajuka llevó consigo una copia, cree que puede usar esos datos para el desarrollo de nuevos modelos

—¡Pero esto...! Tiene ocho motores de partículas, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Es mucho más avanzado que nuestras mejores máquinas. Propulsores de plasma de alta densidad, Rifles explosivos cuánticos... —enumeraba. Mientras más baja parecía como el aire escaseaba más en sus pulmones ante la sorpresa de la tecnología de la máquina. ¿Qué demonios era ese hombre como para construir semejante arma. Siguió bajando mientras nombraba las características del [Ultimate Mobile Armor] hasta llegar un punto donde no pudo seguir por una ventana emergente —¿[Dra-AIg]? ¿Una inteligencia artificial?

—Es correcto —respondió Vargas acariciando su espesa barba canosa—. Es precisamente por esa inteligencia artificial que el análisis se hizo tan difícil, incluso ahora solo la parte más básica del Sekiryuutei está expuesta —queriendo demostrar su punto, Vargas tocó el contador de los motores; 8 puntos marcados en una línea vertical que iniciaba en la cabeza se iluminaron de verde—. Ésta es la posición exacta de los motores, el que ustedes encontraron es el de la cabeza, y también el más pequeño. Como una pequeña curiosidad, los motores están ubicados de la misma forma que--

—Los puntos de Chakra —interrumpió la rubia—. Lo siento

El anciano suspiró y miró analíticamente al Sekiryuutei, sus fueron hasta la cabeza, donde algunas personas intentaban sacar el motor de partículas, esto hasta que esa parte empezó a brillar con una luz verdosa. Rápidamente Ravel gritó a todos apartarse por su seguridad, la explosión de un motor de partículas ya es peligrosa, y se desconoce el alcance de este.

—El potencial del Emperador Rojo aún está oculto —murmuró Vargas retirándose

Mientras el motor emitía su brillo, los ojos del robot se encendieron, su enorme cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero gracias al soporte no había caído.

Las piezas metálicas emitieron un extraño chirrido con roce y la luz verdosa aumentó.

Al mismo tiempo, con el equipo que se encargaba de la activación de [Ouroboros, no la tenían más fácil, pues mientras se encontraban en la fase de análisis el núcleo se activó, la presión electrizante los llenó y volvió loca a las máquinas del hangar.

Algo estaba susurrando, no reconocían la lengua pero era...

—[...] —era una canción

La canción se estaba transmitiendo a traves de las computadoras, aumentado su volumen y alcance. Era una canción tan cargada de amor y cariño, como una madre acunando a su bebé, las personas presentes ni siquiera sintieron la necesidad de detenerla. El extraño poder de [Ouroboros] había tocado sus corazones.

Pero no era lo único que había tocado. Las máquinas del equipo encargado del Sekiryuutei también estaban transmitiendo la misma canción y a su vez, parecía tener una reacción diferente en el Emperador Rojo.

Su movimiento se había calmado, pero los ojos seguían encendidos. El motor había dejado de brillar y ahora parecía nuevo, se había reparado a sí mismo.

—¿Qué está...? —alcanzó a decir un joven mecánico mirando lo sucedido

Los ojos de la máquina se apagaron, y para cuándo decidieron que era seguro acercarce la cabina de abrió.

Ravel, encabezando a los mecánicos subió con el elevador hasta el pecho del [Mobile Weapon, en la cabina habían diferentes cables y maquinarias que reconoció como un...

—Soporte de vida —alargó su mano para para sostenerse y poder pasar a la cabina, había un cuerpo humano ahí sentado, su rostro ocultó por un extraño casco que parecía captar sus ondas cerebrales, pero que el monitor a su derecha negaba—... Está muerto —dijo mirando sus latidos, la última fecha registrada era de hace unos 378 años, probablemente la fecha de su muerte

El cómo había quedado su cuerpo en tan buen estado era un misterio, con curiosidad quitó el casco, espeso cabello castaño con un ligero olor lechoso cayó, su piel se veía frágil y demacrada, por lo que podía decir que era un cadáver incluso sin ver sus latidos. Aquel joven tenía por lo menos unos 18~19 años.

Aunque habían logrado abrir la cabina del Sekiryuutei esto solo trajo más misterios sobre él. La máquina legendaria de la gran guerra era más de lo que se esperaba.

No creí que lo lograría, pero cumplí. Por primera vez no fuí vencido por mi flojera.

¿Qué puedo decir? Apenas es la primera parte y la segunda ya está en borradores. Sobre lo cortó de los capítulos; pues nah, este AU me sirve para relajarme luego de escribir Zetsubō, por lo que una vez que actualizo la primera siempre (¡Siempre!) Esta viene después.

Por cierto, ¿Alguien entendió la referencia de la leche?

«Pero al llegar cerca del [Mobile Weapon] una alarma sonó. La tela que lo ocultaba salió volando por una corriente de aire que venía de la unidad, revelando una imponente armadura roja, un líquido blanco salió desde la cabina y luego se cerró correctamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron en verde, dando a entender que se había activado.»

Un fragmento del primer capítulo. Lo del "líquido blanco" era leche, específicamente leche materna. ¡Una referencia a la novela de DxD!

Desde hacía tiempo quería usarla, pero no se me ocurría como...

Entre otras cosas: finalmente se pudo ver algo del porqué del título "Undead", pues el piloto del Sekiryuutei está muerto (Más muerto que los sentimientos de ella/él por tí).


	4. Encuentro en el cielo

El cadaver había sido entregado a las autoridades competentes luego de una serie de preguntas al equipo dirigido por Ravel, los encargados de la activación del Sekiryuutei, el legendario [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] de la gran guerra de hace 800 años.

Sin embargo, aunque lograron abrir la cabina y posterior a la entrega del cadáver su activación, había algo que causaba la curiosidad de Ravel. El sistema registraba únicamente siete motores de partículas, el número exacto de puntos de Chakra y no ocho, como anteriormente mostraba.

Vargas, quién había vuelto para ayudar explicó que probablemente era un bug causado por la inteligencia artificial [Ddr-AIg] luego de múltiples métodos de intentar quebrar su seguridad. Sin duda era una respuesta lógica, pero de alguna forma no era capaz de calmar al instinto de Ravel.

Había algo más, algo más que estaban pasando por alto.

Viendo que era necesario reportar esto Ravel rápidamente creó un informe adjuntando los datos de la primera vez donde se verificó que tenía ocho motores y la actual (los siete).

—¡Millhouse! —llamó a un chico rubio que miraba atontado al coloso rojo, ante la potencia de la voz él se tensó y sus ojos grises se cerraron

—J-Jefa, mi nombre es Genshirō, no Millhouse —dijo mientras se acercaba con timidez

—Ve y lleva esta unidad de datos a la señorita Gremory —pero sus palabras habían caído en oídos sordos, su nombre permaneció como Millhouse

El joven mecánico tomó la unidad y se retiró mucitando: "¿Por qué no le da este trabajo a Matsuda y Motohama? Todo yo, todo yo"

Ravel había escuchado los murmullos del rubio, pero siendo que confiaba bastante en él a pesar de ser un chico joven (aunque era mayor que ella) lo dejó pasar. Este tipo de información no se podía enviar mediante la red, siendo que se encontraban en plena guerra y el robo de datos era algo bastante común.

De pronto, la compuerta de la derecha se abrió, un Incubus Type Knight entró conectado a un módulo de vuelo en su brazo, la tecnología no había avanzado lo suficiente como para hacer que las unidades pudieran volar por sí mismas, por lo que los módulos de vuelo eran necesarios. Dicho sea de paso, el módulo de vuelo de la facción de Lilith tenía forma de murciélago, la facción de Heaven y Grigori tenían forma de alas de ángel, solo que de color blanco y negro respectivamente.

(N/A: Se me hacía extraño llamarlos demonios, ángeles y caídos cuando todos son humanos, así que decidí cambiar el nombre de las facciones)

El Incubus de color rojo carmesí tenía un logo en el hombro izquierdo, una rosa de color negro. El módulo de vuelo fue desconectado y la cabina se abrió, un atractivo joven de cabello rubio bajó usando el cable elevador, en el momento en que pisó el suelo de Agreas un montón de mujeres de diferentes edades, tanto mecánicas como pilotos se reunieron a su alrededor.

Kiba Yuuto había llegado de su turno, ahora que poseían [Ouroboros] tuvieron que cuadruplicar la seguridad, nunca se sabe cuándo puedan atacar, pero tampoco pueden mantenerse en un solo sitio.

Colonia Kuoh

Kuoh era una colonia relativamente nueva, con apenas 73 años de antigüedad la economía y el buen orden político estaban siempre presentes, más que todo como un estado neutral reconocido y protegido por la mano de Atenea, una de las mayores estrategas y activista para la paz en el espacio y control de las colonias insurgentes.

Como un estado neutral, Kuoh no contaba con armas para protegerse a sí misma, y los únicos [Mobile Weapons] con los que contaba eran del tipo obrero para el mantenimiento de la colonia.

Gracias a esto era conocida como un estado meramente para la evolución económica, hogar de uno de los más grandes centro comerciales, instituciones académicas y una gran exportación de alimentos naturales.

Y también era el hogar de uno de los deportes más jugados del momento "Robot Taisen Nexus" un videojuego basado en el simulador de [Mobile Weapons] que usaban las facciones al momento de reclutar soldados.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó un joven dentro de una unidad amarilla mientras descargaba las balas de su rifle

Las personas del estadio vitoreaban gritos de ánimo y éxtasis al ver los números en la pantalla, el joven contaba una puntería de 79,58% de acierto, pero aún no era suficiente para dañar a la unidad enemiga.

Un robot rojo se deslizaba en las aperturas entre disparos con movimientos bien calculados, tenía propulsores extras en la parte trasera, lo que era normal en una unidad de uso espacial, sin embargo el campo de batalla era una meseta, por lo que eso simplemente podía considerarse arriesgado al estar utilizando más combustible sin la posibilidad reabastecimiento.

—¡Te tengo! —la mira en la pantalla logró establecer un patrón en sus movimientos y con eso disparó, la unidad roja activó sus propulsores y lo esquivo en un salto hacia atrás, perdiendo todo el terreno ganado a cambio de ganar distancia

A simple vista parecía que la unidad roja estaba en desventaja, de tanto esquivar los disparos de su rival incuestionablemente acabaría su combustible, pero no era así.

Nuevamente activó sus propulsores, los cinco rugieron mientras el robot rojo cargaba hacia adelante, ocultándose con su escudo, que usaba por primera vez en este combate.

El joven de la unidad amarilla en medio de la desesperación lanzó una granada y continuó la balacera, la granada explotó debilitando el escudo y las balas casi terminaron el trabajo.

Casi.

El cartucho se había terminado, y sin pensar correctamente intentó recargar, era el momento idóneo.

—Bye, Bye —exclamó el piloto del robot rojo al momento de lanzar su escudo sobre su adversario, causando que perdiera su cartucho al hacerlo caer, luego aumentó la velocidad y al estar a solo metros de impactar saltó y separó los propulsores extras. La máquina dió un giro poniéndose de cabeza y con lo cañones Anti personas disparó a los propulsores, más concretamente en donde se guardaba el combustible, creando la reacción esperada

Una gran explosión y la destrucción de su oponente.

Battle Ended!

El anuncio causó sensación en el estadio y las pantallas se apagaron, dos pequeñas habitaciones se iluminaron y de ahí salieron ambos jugadores luego de quitarse el casco de realidad virtual. Un árbitro llegó corriendo con ellos y alzó la mano de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel, el chico dió una gran sonrisa a los espectadores mientras el perdedor aplaudía. Al menos tenía espíritu competitivo.

—¿¡Viste eso Xenovia!? ¡Ise lo logró! —gritó una chica de cabello castaño claro en dos coletas

—Estoy a tu lado, no es necesario que grites —dijo Xenovia, tapando sus oídos. Su cabello azul tenía un mechón verde en el centro— Lo he visto claramente Irina. Ise se convirtió en el campeón de Robot Taisen Nexus, ¡Como hubiese querido enfrentarlo!

Ambas jóvenes eran amigas del actual campeón, Hyōdō Issei. Xenovia era también una concursante e iba a enfrentarlo en semifinales, sin embargo debido a ciertos eventos se vió forzada a abandonar.

Irina al contrario no era concursante, ni siquiera le gustaba el juego y solo lo probó una vez, por lo que solo había venido a animar a sus amigos.

Ambas miraban felices al castaño por su logro y esa felicidad aumentó cuando le dieron un cheque, iban a celebrar la victoria y obviamente él invitaría.

—«¿Por qué siento que mi billetera está temblando...?» —curiosamente su mirada se encontró con la de sus amigas, quienes lo miraban como depredadores, o más bien su recientemente engrandecida billetera— «¡Con un demo--!

Agreas

En la nave de batalla Agreas las cosas se habían calmado un poco, luego de que el Millhouse Rubio entregase la unidad de datos, Rias Gremory llegó a la misma conclusión de Ravel.

Sin embargo no podían armar un escándalo por esto, como la persona que trajo al [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] debía hacerce responsable y por tanto ella misma designaría al equipo encargado de su revisión. Obviamente bajo la supervisión y constante control de Ajuka.

Rias suspiró y acarició su cabello rojo, desde que encontró al Sekiryuutei y el [Ouroboros] por error las cosas se habían descontrolado y sus subordinados estaban bastante ocupados.

Y también... Este asunto había hecho que la fecha de su matrimonio arreglado fuese adelantado, los inversionistas habían mejorado la opinión de ella por lo que pensaron que si ella, una heredera de los pilares de Lilith estuviese unida en matrimonio a otro heredero la confianza subiría y por tanto el capital.

Incluso ellos llevaban una guerra en sus escritorios, aunque solo la veían como un útero productor de dinero.

Ajustó su asiento para estar más cómoda y descansar un poco, grande fue el destino cuando al momento de cerrarlos una notificación llegó a su terminal de datos. No era el mejor momento para ignorar mensajes, de hecho nunca lo eran.

Al desplegar la pantalla holográfica lo primero que vió es que era un aviso, Agreas despegaría en unos 240 segundos por lo que querían a todos los pilotos preparados en sus respectivos [Mobile Weapons].

Era muy poco tiempo, 4 minutos era lo que le tomaba ponerse el traje debido a que era tan ajustado que le costaba pasarlo por su... Ya saben.

Sin tener forma de objetar debido a que no sabían cuando atacarían para robar [Ouroboros] fue ponerse el traje lo más rápido que pudo.

Hace unos meses que no va al espacio. ¿Cómo estarán su hermano, cuñada y sobrino? Se pregunta Rias mientras cierra la puerta.

Con Ajuka las cosas eran un poco más movidas, tenía que preparar un plan para poder salir a la estratósfera sin ser detectados y lo más rápido posible.

Su equipo técnico no era la excepción, pues cada uno de ellos estaba en su computadora escribiendo a una temible velocidad sin ver el teclado, revisando que Agreas estuviese en perfecto estado para salir de la tierra y comunicando a los diferentes bloques sobre la partida.

—Capitán —llamó una mujer de cabello castaño a Ajuka— ya he avisado al señor Sirzchez sobre la llegada de Agreas al espacio, su nave, la [Meteor Crusher Tannin] nos estará esperando en la exosfera para encontrarnos en dos minutos. A su vez, los Incubus estarán resguardando el área para mayor precaución —informó a lo que Ajuka agradeció con un asentimiento, la mujer hizo el clásico saludo militar y se sentó

—Sin rastros de enemigos en un radio de 80 metros, señor —dijo un hombre regordete que se encarga de informar cada minuto

—Bien. ¿Cómo va la conexión con [Ouroboros]? —Ajuka hizo una pregunta importante, luego de la extraña "canción" era posible activar al núcleo de energía infinita y conectarlo a la nave, sin embargo tenía limitaciones debido a que ésta no soportaría tal potencia

—La energía se encuentra dentro de los parámetros establecidos de manera uniforme

Ajuka asintió complacido.

—Señor, los Incubus están en sus respectivos puestos. Los Type Bishop tiene su cañón de partículas conectado a [Ouroboros] y esperan por órdenes.

El sonido de los teclados no había disminuido aunque el trabajo si, Ajuka viendo que tenían luz verde para partir decidió salir de la tierra de una vez por todas.

—¡Agreas, velocidad de combate! ¡Iniciando protocolos SPC–3! —dió la orden con brío y las alarmas sonaron en toda la nave

Los propulsores aumentaron su potencia y la altura se hacía cada vez mayor, con una velocidad en donde los propulsores no sufrieran daños la nave de batalla ascendía.

—¡Señor, firmas de energía a 76 metros! ¡Se acercan a gran velocidad! ¡Son los Grigori!

En la pantalla principal se mostró la imagen de los Grigori, unas tres de naves de batalla e innumerables [Mobile Weapons] con módulos de vuelo.

Ajuka sonrió, habían llegado más temprano de lo esperado y esa nave del centro le decía quién era el responsable.

—Transmisión desde la nave enemiga —informó uno de los asistentes

—Adelante —Remplazando a la flota, un hombre pálido de ojos rojos y dientes filosos apareció. Su sonrisa arrogante se burlaba en cara a su oponente— ¿A qué se debe el honor de que el mismísimo gobernador de Grigori nos tenga como objetivo? —canturreó Ajuka

—Deja el maldito teatro, mocoso de Lilith —el hombre de ojos rojos los afiló aún más, dando una imagen más intimidante de sí mismo— Entreguen a [Ouroboros] y dejaré que se marchen

—No. Adiós —colgó la transmisión con indiferencia y al último momento todos los presentes sacaron el dedo medio al furioso gobernador

En una batalla de estrategias gana quien tenga la mente más fría y ese hombre que de por si es no es un estratega se enojaba bastante rápido, Ajuka sabía eso, y por tanto podía explotar esa debilidad.

—Inicien con el fuego de cobertura, si se acercan a un radio menos de 50 metros den la orden a los Type Bishop de disparar. No pierdan la velocidad que llevamos. Es una batalla defensiva pero tenemos la ventaja —sus ojos se centraron en una pequeña pantalla que tenía al lado de su asiento— «Tres naves, pensar que alguno de los cadres se encuentre ahí no sería errado. Y en caso de Shemhazai deberé jugar mis cartas con cuidado»

Mientras Ajuka analizaba las posibilidades, los cañones de Agreas liberaban sus balas a gran velocidad. Una pequeña parte de los proyectiles golpeaba a su objetivo y lo derribaba, lo que se podía traducir en la suerte, teniendo en cuenta la maniobrabilidad con la que contaban los módulos de vuelo de Grigori.

Aunque la lluvia de balas que la Nave de Batalla de Lilith no era poca, los Grigori no se amedrentaron, siguieron avanzando con brío mientras disparaban sus bazookas, destruyendo así algunos de los cañones de Agreas.

Los Incubus tampoco se quedaban quietos, desde sus posiciones los Type Knight y Type Rook ofrecían su ayuda con sus rifles y lanzacohetes respectivamente

Un Type Rook modificado, de color blanco y rojo con lo que parecían ser orejas de gato en la cabeza cedió su lugar a otro al agotar sus misiles. Cada Incubus estaba ubicado estratégicamente para evitar un choque, por lo que quedaban otros en la banca esperando por luchar.

Los [Mobile Weapons] enemigos se replegaron, dejando un espacio abierto para la nave principal. Solo a alguien como Kokabiel se le ocurre una estrategia tan simplona y fácil de deducir, pensó Ajuka para luego ordenar activar el escudo a babor con la potencia añadida que le otorgaba [Ouroboros]

Pero había algo que no esperaba...

Kokabiel sonrió complacido, la chica había tenido razón y Ajuka había actuado tal y como ella lo predijo.

—Divierteme un poco, niña [Holy Lightning] —apoyando la cabeza de su puño, Kokabiel miró a un punto en el cielo que se había vuelto oscuro

—¡Valores de energía creciente, es un--!

Mucho antes de que el asistente pudiera informar, un relámpago había caído sobre Agreas, la cual se desestabilizó por energía eléctrica creciente además del grave impacto que causó.

Ajuka lo había entendido, eso era un disparo de advertencia. Aquel piloto no sería tan amable como para hacerlo dos veces.

Eso o simplemente quería ver su desesperación, locos no faltaban en el campo de batalla, y Kokabiel era un ejemplo de ello.

El [Mobile Weapon] se mostró, de color negro montando un módulo de vuelo azul, su armadura era más delgada que un Fallen cualquiera y sus ojos brillaban en violeta. Lo que parecía ser un látigo hecho de partes puntiagudas dando la impresión de escamas se encontraba enrollado en su brazo. Podía ser llamado un Fallen Custom y la aterradora arma que llevaba por brazo izquierdo lo decía.

Un diseño aerodinámico y un arma de rayos destructora, el [Holy Lightning] había hecho acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

—¡Tch! ¡Type Bishop, no permitan que pueda apuntar! —ordenó Ajuka

Aquel [Mobile Weapon] se encontraba a 20 metros de distancia y acercándose, lo que causaba confusión en los Incubus al no poder decidir si disparar a los Fallen de la flota o al Fallen Custom.

Pero de igual forma poco importaba, con movimientos gráciles esquivaba todo lo que ellos enviasen, rayos de partículas, misiles y balas. Nada era rival ante la habilidad del piloto.

—¡...! —algo había llamado su atención, un pequeño resplandor carmesí... Era malo. Apuntando bastante rápido disparó su [Holy Lightning, un disparo carmesí y negro salió desde la nave. El cielo retumbó y el aire vibró mientras luz violeta y roja iluminaba el campo de batalla

Un Incubus era el responsable de aquel disparo, un Incubus más grande que los normales y de aspecto más cuidado, de su pecho gran cantidad de humo salía, pues el cristal amplificador casi no soportaba disparos de alta velocidad y potencia.

Su color carmesí y corona dorada lo decía todo, el Incubus Type King Custom, [Extinguish Star].

—Lamento la demora, pero cuatro minutos eran muy poco —Ajuka suspiró, sintiendo como un peso se le iba de encima. Rias podia encargarse de aquel Fallen Custom

Y de alguna forma debían mejorar los trajes para hacerlos más fáciles de poner...

—¡Piloto del Fallen Custom, yo, Rias Gremory, heredera de la noble familia Gremory de Lilith, te desafío! —exclamó al momento de tomar un módulo de vuelo, montarlo tal y como lo hacía el Fallen y salir por la lanzadera.

Ya en el cielo del campo de batalla ambos pilotos se perseguían entre sí a altas velocidades, únicamente se podía ver la estela que dejaban sus módulos de vuelo y los disparos fallidos que se lanzaban entre sí.

—Es hora. Activen los escudos y den vuelta a la nave para quedar en un ángulo de 90 , máxima potencia a los propulsores. Mantengan el fuego de cobertura y envíen a los autómatas para reparar el daño causado por el Fallen

Los asistente teclaron rápidamente la orden preparando Agreas. Los propulsores inferiores de ésta le dieran la inclinación necesaria hasta estar vertical, una extraña posición para una nave de batalla.

Kokabiel no permitirá que escapasen, ordenó a su flota de naves disparar con todo, y en respuesta ganó lo mismo de parte de los Incubus Type Bishop que impulsan sus cañones gracias a [Ouroboros].

Un choque de armas de alto calibre entres cuatro naves, aunque numéricamente estaban en desventaja, [Ouroboros] era la misma definición de un "Cheat".

Una notificación llegó a un asistente. Rias habis conseguido derribar al Fallen dándole en el módulo de vuelo, por tanto regresaría a la nave. Justo a tiempo, los preparativos para salir del planeta estaban completos.

Pero solo le había dado al módulo de vuelo, el Fallen sun seguía, lo que significaba...

—¡Los escudos ahora! —ordenó en vano. La velocidad del [Holy Lightning] era atroz y su poder lo era aún más

El disparo del Fallen Custom había logrado destruir dos propulsores de Agreas, lo que disminuyó la potencia y velocidad de la misma.

Sin darse por vencido al llegar tan lejos, Ajuka se levantó luego del gran que había causado en toda la nave.

—¡Más potencia a los propulsores restantes!

—¡Señor, si hacemos eso los propulsores podrían estallar!

—¡Es una orden! —dijo, mordió su labio sabiendo que era así, las probabilidades así lo dictaban, ¿Pero se supone que entregaría [Ouroboros]? No, debía arriesgarse por el bien mayor

Sin poner mayores trabas aumentaron el consumo de energía de los propulsores, estos brillaron en morado y su temperatura aumentó a niveles críticos, quedarían inutilizables después de esto.

Todo era observado por el piloto del Fallen Custom, Ajuka de Lilith no se había rendido, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ir en contra de la probabilidad?

Mientras esos pensamientos se esparcían por su mente, Agreas subía a gran velocidad, ni siquiera los disparos de la flota de Grigori los alcanzaba. Ajuka había creído, y esa creencia creó un milagro.

—Es maravilloso —musitó la piloto del Fallen Custom antes de activar su paracaídas. Ajuka... Recordaría ese nombre, de una forma diferente

Creo que he mejorado considerablemente xd

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que cuando tenga tiempo corregiré el nombre de las facciones.

Ya saben:

Demonios= Lilith

Ángeles= Heaven

Caídos= Grigori

En cuanto al largo del capítulo, creí que se lo merecía.


	5. Ansiado compañero

Issei salió del estadio al área de espera para recoger sus cosas, aún luego de haber terminado el juego el público clamaba por él, una sensación de orgullo y algo de vergüenza lo llenó, si bien se había convertido en campeón no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de atención.

Miró la hora en su celular y apresuró el paso, metió el pequeño trofeo que le dieron y lo metió en su bolso de la academia, afortunadamente entraba perfectamente acomodado. Sin embargo decidió llevar su cheque en el bolsillo de su chaqueta por precaución y sin más que hacer, luego de dar un repaso rápido salió por la puerta, tomando la ruta de salida para los participantes.

Dió unas cuantas vueltas en las calles de Kuoh y llegó hasta la estación, esta se encontraba abarrotada y ya que su destino no era tan lejos alquiló un auto. Pasó su identificación estudiantil y menos de un minuto después un auto pequeño en el que apenas entraban dos personas. No había volante, por ley los menores de 18 años no podían conducir por lo que el auto era conducido por la I.A., él solo debía introducir la ruta.

No era una queja, pero rogaba porque los meses pasaran más rápido, ¡Ya deseaba tener 18 años! Al tener esa edad múltiples puertas se le abrirían y podría ser de más ayuda. Una vez que tenía la ruta lista, el auto arrancó, él solo arregló su postura en el cómodo asiento y revisó sus mensajes; su mejor amiga, Shidō Irina había estado escribiéndole.

Ella junto a Xenovia, una chica a la que conocieron hace unos pocos días estaban esperando a que él saliera, se estremeció un poco al recordar que se había ido sin avisar, por lo que respondió mientras rezaba silenciosamente a todos los dioses, incluso inventando alguno para no sufrir la ira de su amiga. Al cabo de unos segundos el letrero de escribiendo apareció en la pantalla, varios minutos pasaron y seguía así, asustando cada vez más al castaño. ¿Qué hago? Pensó, pero su duda quedó sin respuesta cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio blanco.

El hospital general de Kuoh, un edificio de blanco puro, con una estrafalaria altura que llegaba a hasta el extremo superior (al menos para él) de la colonia, desde lejos daba la apariencia de un pilar para mantener la colonia y en parte así lo era. Desconocía los pisos que el edificio tenía, solo sabía que a la mitad eran habitaciones en donde la gravedad artificial de la colonia no lo afectaba, esto para apoyar en ciertas terapias.

Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y entró, el personal ya lo conocía de las veces que venía así que simplemente pasó mientras saludaba, subió con el ascensor hasta la planta B4. Al estar el edificio en dos superficies de la colonia, las plantas eran diferenciadas por "A" y "B". Caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a una habitación donde tocó la puerta, segundos después esta se abrió, dándole la invitación de pasar.

-¡Mamá! -llamó alegremente

Una joven mujer; la residente de la habitación le miró con pesadez y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, su enfermiza piel pálida brillaba con la luz de la habitación, pero a la vez daba mayor contraste a las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos. Su esquelética figura en la cama era cubierta por una sabana, a excepción de sus brazos; la prueba fehaciente de su delgadez.

-Ise -su voz salió como un suspiro, no tenía fuerza suficiente como para pronunciar correctamente su nombre

-¡Lo logré mamá, conseguí el dinero! -sacando el cheque de su chaqueta el castaño se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de su madre, quién hacia el esfuerzo por sentarse para mirar a su hijo

Ajuka suspiró con su mano en el pecho, de alguna forma lo habían logrado, pero el precio fue alto. 37 bajas, soldados cuyos nombres serían recordados y aunque no tuvieran un cuerpo para realizar un entierro y solo serían lápidas vacías, él, como capitán, debía llevar su recuerdo siempre.

-Reporte -pidió mientras quitaba su cinturón

-Propulsores dañados. Cableado de [Ouroboros] en alta temperatura, desconexión forzada por el sistema. Capa de aislamiento ante el campo electromagnético de [Ouroboros] debilitado

-«Es más de lo estimado, la nave deberá cesar operaciones» -pensó el Astaroth mientras miraba una pequeña pantalla, donde veía la capacidad actual de la nave, el soporte de vida apenas estaba funcionando y los [Mobile Weapons] mayoritariamente se encontraban terriblemente dañados- Desvíen la energía al soporte, den prioridad a los [Mobile Weapon] menos dañados -ordenó, él no sería tan estúpido como para pensar que estarían a salvo

Acatando la orden del capitán, los operadores escribieron comandos en sus respectivos sitios, pronto todo lo que iluminaba eran las pantallas, pero no de igual forma. Los pasillos no eran diferentes, estos tenían cierta pintura que brillaba en la oscuridad para lograr ver el camino y cuartos.

-¡Ay! -chilló Rias al sentir que el vendaje de su brazo estaba demasiado apretado, no logró salir sin daños de la lucha contra aquel Fallen Custom, sin mencionar el estado de su unidad

-Lo siento -Shirone, quién estaba dando los primeros auxilios a su superior aflojó el vendaje, si lo estaba disfrutando o en verdad se sentía mal era difícil de saber, pues con aquel rostro inexpresivo...

Ambas chicas llevaban el uniforme de combate, solo que sin la capa exterior. El traje era de un material parecido al látex y el color negro lo hacía... Poco apto para personas tímidas, a muchos les daba vergüenza aunque siempre se usaba otro encima de este, siendo más grueso y capaz de asegurar la seguridad del piloto.

La peliroja revisó el terminal de datos a su lado, su hermano mayor le había escrito un pequeño mensaje para saber de ella, era reconfortante saber que, a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades, Sirzchez tenía tiempo para preocuparse y estar al pendiente de su familia.

Además, el mensaje era acompañado de cierta información, la llegada del [Meteor Smasher Tannin] de vió retrasada debido a que los altos mandos no dieron la orden de salida hasta ahora, luego de un amplio debate. Parecía que su orgullo no les permitía ver un escenario tan obvio como la perdida de [Ouroboros, creían que solo con [Agreas] sería suficiente para proteger dicho núcleo.

Según la orden de Ajuka, todos los pilotos debían quedarse en sus cabinas y aplicarse los primeros auxilios ellos mismos... Pero ella, que encima en la última batalla había llegado tarde bajo la excusa de que el uniforme era difícil de vestir-que en realidad si lo era, bastante-, tuvo la valentía o la ignorancia de evitar aquellas órdenes y darles las suyas a Shirone, para no solo retirarse a la enfermería, sinó que la atendiera.

-Señorita Rias -llamó Shirone

-¿Hm? -Shirone la miró a los ojos, la preocupación invadió sus siempre inexpresivos ojos y sus labios dejaron salir una pregunta

-Los [Grigori]... ¿Ellos volverán?

Rias no era una insensible, conocía los sentimientos de sus subordinados y sus temores, la pequeña, aunque una piloto de gran talento sentía un gran miedo a morir y una culpa más grande al derribar a un enemigo. Para ella, que había perdido a toda su familia, pensar que oponente también tenía una que lloraría su perdida le corroía la mente.

Aún si por haber dejado sus cabinas, Rias tomaria toda la responsabilidad con tal de salvar a su pequeña subordinada.

-No debes preocuparte por eso -la peliroja acarició la cabeza de la peliblanca, con el cariño de una hermana mayor-. Es de conocimiento común que Kokabiel no es un estratega, estaremos a salvo mientras esperamos la llegada de mi hermano y la flota del [Tannin, escuché que tiene una nueva unidad prototipo de alta movilidad, incluso superando a los Type Knight

-Ya veo -dijo Shirone mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio

Le gustaban estos momentos, poder disfrutar del cariño de las personas a las que consideraba una familia, incluso Kiba, un chico, y por ende alguien en quien le costó mucho confiar.

Pero no cambiaría esos momentos por nada, seguiría viviendo y luchando para permanecer al lado de las personas que ama.

Issei POV

-Has tenido suficiente disfrute, es hora de que despiertes para cumplir con tu destino... -una extraña voz me hizo alzar la vista

Estuve mirando a los lados, pero esa gruesa voz persistía en mis oídos y no parecía venir de ninguna parte, no era una transmisión, pues nadie más parecía escucharla...

Desde que salí del hospital y pagué todas las deudas en este he estado teniendo un horrible presentimiento, pero lo he estado atribuyendo a que debo reunirme con las chicas en una cafetería cercana, el mensaje de Irina solo era la ubicación de la cafetería lo que me hacía sentir mayor temor.

Pero sigo sintiendo que algo falta... Hay algo allá afuera, algo que me llama y me espera.

-... -aquella voz había cesado. Una relajante canción comenzó a sonar en mi mente, no la conocía, lo que hizo que oficialmente pudiera preocuparme por estar loco...

Me dirigí al cruce peatonal y caminé por el centro, de un momento a otro me detuve a mitad de camino y la mirada se me oscureció. Unas palabras aparecieron frente a mí, en un extraño lenguaje que sorpresivamente fui capaz de leer.

-Sekiryuutei... -luego de decir ese extraño nombre mi consciencia volvió, las personas que caminaban en el cruce peatonal se me quedaban viendo raro, tenía la mira perdida en un punto específico desde hace segundos y ahora era capaz de moverme

Moví mi cabeza para despejarla, me preocuparía por eso después, ahora debo preocuparme por salir vivo.

Fin Issei POV

-¡Enemigos aproximándose desde el frente, altas probabilidades de que sea una flota de los [Grigori]!

Una voz a través del megáfono resonó en Agreas, todos los pilotos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas unidades, reparadas y reabastecidas.

Muchos suspiraron, deseando que les dieran un aumento mientras hacían bromas. El humor era una buena forma de aligerar el ambiente antes de salir a pelear.

Rias no pudo evitar mirar a su lado mientras revisaba la configuración de Incubus para el espacio. El Sekiryuutei se ganó su atención luego de ver cómo este giraba su cabeza para mirar al noroeste, ella no lo sabía, pero su objetivo era la colonia Kuoh, donde el piloto que había elegido lo esperaba.

Su tan ansiado compañero...


	6. Kuoh, en las puertas del infierno

—¡Enemigos aproximándose desde el frente, altas probabilidades de que sean una flota de los [Grigori]!

Anunció uno de los operadores, el monitor frente a él múltiples puntos de color morado se mostraban, siendo uno más diferente al resto por su código y tamaño, Ajuka logró reconocer la nave negra, la cual estaba armada hasta los dientes con diferentes cañones de partículas... Un mal momento para no tener propulsores.

Chasqueó la lengua, si bien no era Shemhazai era alguien quizás igual de peligroso. Baraquiel, uno de los líderes de [Grigori] además bastante pasivo entre ellos, aunque solo era un rasgo a destacar pues ese hombre tal y como su apariencia exclamaba era poseedor de una fuerza atronadora. Su flota se destacaba por el abominable poder de fuego del que hacían gala y el talento de sus pilotos.

El peliverde incluso llegó a desear un cambio, prefería ser derrotado en una batalla de estrategas por Shemhazai, al menos conservaría su orgullo hasta el final al haber perdido contra otro genio, no por un hombre que seguramente usaría a sus hombre para probar métodos de tortura para si mismo... El hombre era un masoquista.

—Que tales eventos ocurran cuando la nave no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, ¿Es esto una especie de castigo? Me pregunto —dejando salir sus pensamientos el Astaroth visualizo la formación enemiga; una flota de tres naves, siendo dos pequeñas y la del centro la mayor, probablemente lo suficientemente grande como para poder llevar a una colonia por sí misma— Ya veo... Así que tomas ese enfoque

Sin embargo, había un factor que lo hacía pensar diferentes teorías. Los [Fallen] se encontraban protegiendo a las naves más pequeñas, dejando un espacio donde un disparo podría destruir a la nave líder, era una clara invitación a ser atacado. De no ser porque solo eran capaces de alimentar el soporte de vida de la nave ya hubiese dado la orden de disparar.

—¡Señor, firmas de calor detectadas! ¡Dispararon misiles! —una pequeña alarma en el radar sonaba mientras la operadora hablaba, mirando al capitán de la nave en espera de órdenes la mujer calló

—Den la orden de despegue a los pilotos —exclamó con rostro solemne—. Su misión es destruir los misiles mientras se mantienen fuera de la línea de fuego de la [Clase C]. ¡Libraremos una batalla defensiva!

Los operadores acataron la orden de su capitán con un sonoro "¡Si, señor!", para que luego el único sonido que se mantuviera en el ambiente fuese el de las máquinas. Ajuka logró hacer un cálculo estimado del tiempo que le tomaría a Sirzches llegar; 40 minutos, debían sobrevivir a una batalla defensiva por 40 minutos...

—«Las probabilidades juegan en nuestra contra y la fuerza de combate actual es ineficiente. No importa como lo vea, la vida de muchos se perderá» —Su lamento no salió de sus pensamientos, pero para aquellos con años de experiencia tras de sí, la expresión de Ajuka era la más lamentable... Su capitán tenía un corazón gentil, y muchos soldados estaban más que dispuestos a morir por él

* * *

—Nuestro enemigo es una clase Cadre, ¿Por qué el Gobernador General no nos atacó en una? —la duda de Rias tuvo cierto sentido para sus subordinados; Kiba y Shirone

—Las clases Cadre tienen un gran tamaño, supongo que fue para evitar ser detectado por exploradores de los [Heaven] —Kiba expuso su punto por el comunicador mientras acomodaba su casco. La imagen de su compañera estaba a su lado, pero Shirone se mantenía comiendo unas pequeñas galletas en silencio

—... Para tener una batalla defensiva tras otra... ¿Mala suerte?

Rias suspiró mientras aceptaba la teoría de su subordinado, la voz de uno de los operadores alertó sobre que los [Mobile Weapon] enemigos habían empezado a abrir fuego. Ya habían pasado unos siete minutos hasta que les dieron a los Gremory luz verde de salir, ellos no eran pilotos de élite, pero al tener a una noble como piloto en la nave daba el resultado que se debía debatir sobre dejarlos despegar o no.

En fin... Políticos.

—Shirone vas después de mi —ordenó la pelirroja, la nombrada asintió en silencio mientras Rias acoplaba su [Mobile Weapon] a la catapulta—. ¡Rias Gremory, [Extinguish Star, despegando! —anunció en voz alta, pequeños rayos se crearon al momento en que fue lanzado y al estar en el vacío del espacio tomó impulso gracias a sus propulsores, haciendo giros cerrados en diferentes direcciones para burlar los disparos

—¡Shirone Hellcat, [Incubus Type Rook Custom, despegando...! —su voz fue como un suspiro, la chica tenía sus propias razones para estar en contra de las batallas y su última discusión con cierta rubia no ayudaba

—Bueno... No queda de otra —admitió Kiba— ¡Kiba Yuuto, [Incubus Type Knight, despegando!

Una vez en el vacío infinito del espacio, el Type Knight, haciendo uso de su velocidad, rápidamente rebasó a su compañera y líder.

—Presumido —bufó Shirone ante la vista

Con espada vibratoria en mano, Kiba hacía demostración de sus habilidades de combate, aprovechando en cada momento su velocidad para atacar y reflejos para evadir ataques. El joven movía su [Mobile Weapon] como una extensión más de su cuerpo, no, sería más correcto decir que era su propio cuerpo entrando al calor de la batalla.

En vista del alto desempeño de su subordinado Rias decidió actuar, no quería quedarse atrás y sobretodo; La heredera Sitri se burlaría de ella al enterarse de sus fallos como líder. Propinó una patada al [Fallen] adversario para lograr distancia y disparar sus cañones antipersonas, la unidad enemiga estalló en una esfera de luz antes de que sus restos se perdieran en el vacío.

No ha terminado... Preparó su blaster de partículas de la destrucción y ordenó a Shirone brindarle cobertura mientras cargaba un disparo masivo. La más joven del grupo aceptó de inmediato y se colocó frente a su líder. Compartimentos en las piernas de su unidad se abrieron y una serie de misiles fueron disparados a sus enemigos... La destrucción que causaron y las vidas que se perdieron dejaron otra marca en su corazón, a sabiendas que era el resultado esperado en una guerra.

—¡Shirone, apártate de mi línea de fuego! —el anuncio llegó por su comunicador, la orden de Rias fue cumplida tal como había dicho haciendo un giro brusco para estar a la espalda del [Mobile Weapon]

La pelirroja presionó el gatillo y el silencio se hizo... Una abominable; aterradoramente alta cantidad de energía roja y negra fue disparada en una línea recta hacia el frente enemigo, tan poderoso era el torrente rojo y negro que la única forma de poder abarcar todo el terreno fue mediante el movimiento completo del [Extinguish Star] y su poderoso blaster cargado con partículas de la destrucción, una cualidad única dada por la familia noble de investigadores Bael a los Gremory luego de que una de sus miembros contrajo matrimonio con la actual cabeza Gremory.

Aquel poder de devastación que Rias Gremory había heredado era capaz de cambiar el curso de la batalla por si solo...

* * *

A tan solo catorce minutos de cumplir los cuarenta, los [Fallen] los habían orillado a retroceder, haciendo romper sus filas y las defensas en estas, siendo que al estar cerca de [Agreas] los disparos perdidos impactaban contra ella. A su vez, el número de unidades en combate disminuyó drásticamente, al grado de ser capaz de contarlos con los dedos, pero las vidas humanas no eran solo números para el capitán, Ajuka, quién juró dentro de sí honrar a todos y cada uno de ellos con la victoria y mantener lo que ellos murieron protegiendo.

A pesar de tener un ánimo tan lúgubre, una persona en particular solo sentía aburrimiento, un aliado de [Grigori] de cabello plateado y piloto de un [Ultimate Mobile Weapon, Vali solo veía todo con gran fastidio. Le habían prometido un oponente fuerte, que el [Sekiryuutei] tuviese ya un piloto dentro de [Agreas] era su mayor esperanza; el poder librarse a duelo contra alguien que podría ser su igual, su anhelo...

Pero solo se encontró a este montón de débiles, el [Sekiryuutei] no salía, y nadie daba indicio de tener el mínimo de habilidad para considerarlo un adversario digno. Dispuesto a terminar con esto de una vez fue a los vestidores a por su uniforme mientras arrastraba los pies, tampoco estaba tan apurado por ir a derrotar a quienes consideraba inferiores.

Quizás podría comer algo de ramen...

* * *

**Issei POV**

Si escuchas una voz extraña en tu cabeza y luego una canción... ¿Debes pensar que estás loco? ¿O que la falta de sueño te está afectando? Es difícil decirlo, pero prefiero irme por la segunda opción. Nadie quiere pensar en que está loco.

—Ise

Ahora, no solo es la falta de sueño, debido a que solo llevo unas dos horas de sueño para prepararme para el torneo he tenido más tiempo de hacer otras cosas aparte de entrenar, también he leído mangas y novelas ligeras... Hmm, quizás eso tenga algo que ver.

—Ise

¿Qué hay de la comida...? He estado ahorrando mi dinero, por lo que me he saltado la cena para evitar gastar más comida de la necesaria, por supuesto, comí antes del torneo.

—¡Ise!

Porque, bueno, estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber que podría desmayarme durante las tantas horas que duraba..

—¡Ise...!

—¿¡Gah!? ¡No me grites en el oído, Irina! —le recriminé a mi amiga de la infancia

—¡Entonces escucha cuando te hablo! Por Dios —Irina, que se había levantado de su asiento, casi subiéndose en la mesa se volvió a sentar. Su rostro hizo una adorable mueca que me demostraba que estaba enojada

Irina dió una probada a su pastel de fresa, relajando su semblante un poco. Xenovia estaba a su lado comiendo una hamburguesa tranquilamente, sin prestar atención a nuestra conversación. Nos habíamos reunido en una cafetería que las chicas habían escogido y al momento en que pase por la puerta Xenovia gritó: "¡Mesera, traiga lo que pedimos! ¡El chico de ahí paga por todo!" Dándome una sonrisa gatuna al final.

Esa chica... Tomó demasiads confianza, y encima muy rápido.

—¡Ottimo! —sin darse cuenta de mi mirada Xenovia exclama, no tengo idea de lo que dijo

Mientras las chicas degustaban de su comida a más no poder yo bebía un café con extra de azúcar, con la esperanza de quitarme esta sensación de la cabeza. Sin embargo, este es mi cuarto café, tengo una explosión de energía queriendo ser liberada en mi interior y no solo eso, mi vejiga quiere paz luego de tanto líquido. Me disculpo con las chicas antes de levantarme y corro al baño, cuando iba a abrir la puerta una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado y ojos azules sale del baño.

Vestida con un traje de secretaria que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas la mujer luce a inicios de sus veinte, por un momento sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, pero luego pasa a una expresión solemne... Ella pasa a mi lado con un "Con permiso".

¿Eh...? Pero el cartel arriba de la puerta del baño anuncia ser el de caballeros, ¿Será hombre? ¡No, no, no! ¡Definitivamente no es algo que quiera imaginar!

Sacudiendo mi cabeza decido entrar al baño, unos quejidos se escuchan al final, parece ser doloroso. Me acerco a echar un vistazo, o bien podría quedar muy traumado o seguir mi vida cómo antes... Un joven hombre estaba de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza, parece haberse golpeado muy fuerte.

El hombre murmura.

—Ross es demasiado contundente —despeinando un poco su cabello rubio plateado el hombre se levanta

Sus color oro se encontraron con los míos, se rascó un poco su arreglada barba y me dice.

—Chico, ¿Podrías pasarme mi terminal de datos? Está a tu derecha; a unos pocos centímetros de tu píe

Señalando un hexágono tan delgado como una hoja de papel a mi lado, el hombre me indica dónde se encuentra su terminal. No puedo evitar sentir que es un golpe a mi pobreza, soy de las pocas personas que sigue usando un celular... le paso su terminal al hombre y él me agradece sonriendo, parece ser un sujeto agradable.

—Ah, chico, te daré un consejo; nunca intentes fingir un infarto para llevar a una chica al baño de hombres —levantando su dedo como si fuese elemental el hombre dice— Soy Vanir, por cierto. ¡Es un placer!

No termino de entender lo primero que dijo, pero hasta ahora reafirmo mi idea de que es un sujeto agradable.

—Issei, Hyōdō Issei —extendiendo nuestras manos nos damos un apretón de manos como saludo

Luego de eso, Vanir se despide y yo puedo vaciar mi vejiga tranquilamente... Cuando salí del baño me dí cuenta que Vanir y la hermosa mujer de hace un momento están en una mesa a pocos metros de la nuestra, una gran coincidencia.

Nuevamente en mi asiento frente a las chicas ellas ya habían terminado de comer, fue bastante rápido si me lo preguntan, estuvieron hablando en ese tiempo mientras estaba en el baño. Xenovia estuvo a punto de pedir una nueva ronda cuando una mesera llegó con unos enormes vasos llenos de helado, parecido a los que usan las parejas en citas, ¡Incluso tiene un corazón de galleta! La mesera dice que fue un regalo de mi parte, dejando a Xenovia comiendo a gusto y a Irina sonrojada...

¡AAHHH! ¡Demonios! Seguro se hará una idea equivocada, debe tener mucha vergüenza de que la vean con un tipo como yo en este momento. Después de todo, Irina es una chica muy hermosa y amable, cualquiera quisiera tener la suerte de ser su novio y yo... Pues tengo salud.

Miro a las mesa circundantes, esperando ver quién hizo esta nada divertida broma, Vidar está sonriendo en mi dirección mientras levanta el pulgar. Su mirada de alguna forma me dice: "¡Ve por ellas, tigre!" ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡Es él el responsable de esto!?

**Fin Issei POV**

* * *

—¿No es ese el joven de hace un momento en el baño? —preguntó la mujer de pelo plateado a Vanir

—¡Sí! El chico me cayó bien, ya que ví que estaba acompañado por dos bellezas quise echarle una mano. ¡Ah, es bueno ser joven! —exclamando con la emoción de un niño Vanir asiente, sin embargo sus edades no tienen tanta diferencia, teniendo él unos veintiuno

La mujer suspiró, claramente cansada de las conductas infantiles de su jefe. Cómo anterior guardaespaldas de un pervertido creyó estar preparada para esto, pero aparentemente también debía ejercer de niñera.

Guardando silencio la mujer recibió un informe a su terminal de datos, había una batalla cercana a su posición; tropas de [Grigori] y [Lilith] se enfrentaban y una nave igualmente de [Lilith] se acercaba a su posición. Con los tratados actuales no estaba permitido tener peleas cerca de las colonias, pensando en ello sería lógico imaginar que [Heaven] no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no solo interfiriendo, sino llevando a cabo una exhaustiva investigación tanto de los residentes de Kuoh como de quienes pasaban por ahí.

A fin de mantener su identidad oculta debía de anunciar esto a su jefe...

—Capitán, debe ver esto —acorde a su tono serio Vanir dejó de sonreír, rápidamente la mujer pasó el terminal y él leyó el inicio

—Rossweisse, da a la orden a la tripulación. ¡[Njörðr] se prepara para el despegue!

La mujer de pelo plateado, Rossweisse, asintió... Debían escapar de esta colonia sin ser detectados.

* * *

—Señor, los radares de [Tannin] ya detectaron a la tripulación de [Agreas]; están en las últimas

—Ya veo... —asintío un hombre apuesto de cabello rojo carmesí— Grayfia, te encargo la nave

Dando una orden rápida el pelirrojo se levantó para retirarse, la mujer de cabello plateado y mirada fría solo se sentó en su asiento y lo miró.

—¿Va a salir en la unidad prototipo? —cuestióno Grayfia

—En efecto, Lord Rizevim me ha ordenado ver su desempeño en este combate. Mejor hacerlo desde ya

La puerta se abrió y el hombre se deslizó por los pasillos de su nave, [Meteor Smasher Tannin, él, Sirzches Gremory, un piloto as de [Lilith] se dirigía a la batalla. Tomando como propósito eliminar a los [Fallen] antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, en cualquier momento podrían recibir refuerzos desde la esfera terrestre o una tercera fuerza haría acto de presencia. Sea cual fuese el escenario, [Agreas] no saldría bien parada.

Se colocó rápidamente su uniforme y dió la orden para preparar a su nueva unidad, al llegar al hangar los mecánicos tenían a un [Mobile Weapon] carmesí y dorado listo para ser llevado a la catapulta, sonrió y saltó aprovechando la ausencia de gravedad, al llegar a la cabina tomó apoyo y se sentó antes de esta se cerrase.

Tomó aire y encendió la máquina, diferentes sonidos llenaron la cabina mientras los datos de esta unidad experimental se cargaban. Revisó que cada uno de los parámetros estuviese en buen estado, enumerando cada uno de ellos...

Propulsores impulsados por mega partículas; listo.

Cañones gemelos de destrucción; listo.

Látigos de calor; listo

El sistema operativo funcionaba correctamente, sin retardos... Para ser una unidad experimental tenía las de ganar contra las actuales, los ingenieros de [Lilith] y Bael de habían lucido.

Cerró los ojos una última vez para exclamar con determinación.

—¡Sirzches Gremory, [Crimson Burst Frame, despegando!

La unidad carmesí salió disparada hacia el espacio, donde se desplazaba a gran velocidad viéndose como una estela roja en la oscuridad. No le tomó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba en la línea de fuego enemiga y de sus brazos se extendieron líneas con la apariencia de la cola de una serpiente, estás ganaron temperatura y moviéndose como relámpagos los látigos de calor cortaron a cada unidad negra que se camuflaba en el espacio.

Explosiones en cadena se crearon por la aparición del as de [Lilith] y su hermana menor supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. La figura del [Crimson Burst Frame] de encontraba rodeada de partículas de luz, dándole una visión casi divina, era el salvador para [Agreas] y el segador de almas para sus enemigos.

De su espalda subieron dos cañones, el proceso de carga tomó apenas unos instantes antes de disparar, cobrando más vidas de sus oponentes y llevándose una de las naves pequeñas en el proceso. Los cañones luego del disparo por lo que rápidamente se desprendió de ellos y los lanzó hacia una unidad que venía a cobrar venganza, estos estallaron por la potencia del disparo, incapaz de aguantar más, junto al piloto enemigo, cuyo reto había sido inútil, convirtiéndose en nada al igual que sus compañeros.

* * *

Viendo tal destrucción, Baraquiel no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados...

Esto se había vuelto emocionante para un joven de pelo plateado, rápidamente tiró su envase de ramen y cerró su cabina para dirigirse a la catapulta sonriendo extasiado por un reto de tal tamaño.

Pronto, su comunicador sonó; Baraquiel apareció en una pequeña ventana.

—Vali...

—No intentes detenerme, dejé muy en claro que haría lo que se me diera la gana —recordó con su unidad ya en la catapulta ya en posición

—No lo iba a hacer. Solo te daré una advertencia, ten cuidado con el piloto de esa unidad, no estás a la altura —el joven ensanchó su sonrisa, esas palabras solo lograron emocionarlo aún más

Cerró la comunicación y miró al frente.

—¡Hakuryuukou, despegando!

En respuesta a sus emociones, los motores de partículas dieron un poderoso rugido ante el despegue, con la libertad obtenida el [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] desplegó sus alas de luz y se transformó en un jet, la posición de su ansiado oponente estaba implícita, solo debía seguir ese rastro de muerte.

* * *

Las alarmas de la cabina se volvieron locas con lo que venía, un fulgor blanco se abría paso, produciendo luz a su alrededor como la aparición de un ángel, estando a pocos metros de sí se detuvo y tomó una forma humanoide, el Hakuryuukou tenía una figura tan elegante y digna que parecía repudiar las miradas de aquellos inferiores a él, pero ahora, lo estaba reconociendo como un oponente.

Sirzches sonrió, como guerrero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de batirse contra un legendario adversario, pero la pregunta era otra...

¿Podrá su unidad seguirle el ritmo?

El silencio reinó luego de eso, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, solo estaban ellos dos y su alrededor no existía. Ambas máquinas se lanzaron a la otra, los látigos de calor se tensaron en una afilada cuchilla y [Supremacy] Los combatió con una espada hecha de luz. Rayos saltaron en el embate, mas ambos no se quedarían quietos solo con eso, se separaron y volvieron a chocar, repitiendo esta acción ambos iniciaron un mortal baile donde la velocidad y la precisión era la prioridad.

De la mano del Hakuryuukou se creó una esfera de energía plateada, la cual disparó al [Crimson Burst Frame, que con sus látigos de vuelta a su forma hizo un corte en X, la esfera explotó creando una cortina de humo de la cual salió la unidad carmesí propinándole una patada al Blanco. Retrocedió por el impacto, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando uno de los látigos se enrolló en el cuello de su máquina y produjo presión en ella. Pequeñas chispas salieron y la luz en los ojos del [Supremacy] parpadeó antes de que fuese puesto a girar con la unidad carmesí de centro. Fue lanzado hacia un banco de asteroides donde impactó con uno de ellos, sin pensarlo mucho lanzó su espada de luz a su oponente sin embargo este la rechazó con su látigo, en ese momento el Hakuryuukou se precipitó hacia adelante en su forma de jet y un giro brusco voló hacia arriba a apenas unos metros del [Crimson Burst, tomando nuevamente su espada de luz realizó un corte vertical hacia abajo, Sirzches bloqueó con el brazo de la unidad el camino hasta la cabina, perdiendolo por completo y este estalló cerca de él.

La pelea estaba entrando en calor... Sus manos se movieron a una velocidad sobrehumana en los controles y la parte del brazo que seguís conectado al cuerpo de su unidad se desconectó, con una patada similar a la de un futbolista la usó como cobertura contra el Hakuryuukou. Su látigo aumentó su longitud y oscilaciones casi imposibles realizaron cortes a la armadura blanca de su oponente. Los controles eran tratados de una forma tan brusca que los movimientos seguidos por la I.A. del [Crimson Burst] apenas era capaz de seguirlos.

De hecho, su suerte se había acabado...

Viendo una pelea de tal magnitud, los soldados de [Agreas] no pudieron evitar emocionarse, la moral subió por las nubes y reanudaron con un contraataque, los Gremory fueron los únicos en no continuar al estar embelesados con la pelea, tomando por completo su atención.

—Hermano...

—Q-Que... Qué poder tan aterrador...

—¡Ellos están en una dimensión completamente diferente a la nuestra!

Rias, Shirone y Kiba. Siendo el único en tener un comentario positivo el rubio continuaron mirando. Ante eso pilotos quienes exhibían sus habilidades como nadie; un [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] y un [Mobile Weapon]... Que haya logrado obtener un combate tan balanceado de ambas partes es una hazaña sin igual por parte del piloto—Sirzches—, demostrando no sólo su talento, sino su experiencia.

* * *

¿Debería sentir que cumplió su rol? Esa es una disyuntiva sin respuesta todavía, no era capaz de sentir dicha alguna; había jurado entregar "eso" una vez él fuese derrotado y en su lugar lo obtuvieron luego de su desactivación al escapar de su contrario, el blanco. Además, su situación no era la mejor, ya no poseía al octavo motor luego de que este fuera retirado por aquellos mecánicos, aunque un cuerpo sin vida no era capaz de brindar toda la energía necesaria.

Sin embargo sus ojos estaban puestos en algo más, un futuro piloto que compartía la "esa sangre", un último descendiente capaz de sacar a relucir su poder o sucumbir ante la maldición que agobió a todos sus ancestros. La mujer, su madre compartía "esa sangre" e incluso sentía algo en ella que llamaba más su atención, algo que el chico no poseía... Aunque en vista de su precaria salud, era necesario un piloto en buen estado.

Un [Mobile Weapon] recién reparado salió por la catapulta, había cronometrado el tiempo en que la compuerta de esta permanecía abierta; exactamente unos treinta segundos.

Bien, tenía treinta segundos... Una vez que aquel [Mobile Weapon] despegó llegó su oportunidad. El Sekiryuutei movió su cuerpo como una bestia enjaulada, pues eso era, ansiaba la libertad de estos patéticos descendientes de esa blasfema mujer de nombre Lilith. Su armadura roja brilló y empezó a rodearse de llamas, las cadenas que lo mantenían inmóvil se derritieron y en ese momento activó sus propulsores ante el grito de terror de los mecánicos. Con sus armas en la espalda el Rojo salió disparado hacia la catapulta, cuyo protocolo de emergencia ordenó su rápida respuesta, es decir, cerrarse.

No iba a permitir eso, no perdería su oportunidad. Sus muñecas se abrieron y de estas pequeños rifles salieron; Rifles Explosivos Cuánticos, una tecnología antigua y aún efectiva, pero que había sido reemplazada por los cañones antipersonas. Sin embargo funcionaba como anillo al dedo en esta oportunidad. Disparó hacia la compuerta y la explosión sacudió la nave antes de que una ráfaga roja saliera volando de allí. Lo había logrado...

* * *

La batalla entre ambos había llegado a un punto muerto, o eso parecía para los espectadores pues a cada momento los movimientos del [Crimson Burst Frame] de hacían más lentos, la unidad prototipo ya no era capaz de seguir el ritmo, tanto de su adversario como el de su piloto y su inhumana velocidad de respuesta.

La derrota estaba más cerca de sí.

Los látigos de calor y la espada de luz volvieron a chocar, al precipitarse a tanta velocidad contra el otro las cabezas de sus unidades chocaron, Sirzches perdió la imagen por un momento y al recuperarla el Blanco ya estaba ahí. [Supremacy] alzó el brazo y una serie de puñetazos fueron recibidos por la unidad experimental, creando abolladuras en el chasis, y, como si no fuera suficiente, arrancando la cabeza del [Crimson Burst Frame]. No se detendría ahora... De un último golpe separó la compuerta de la cabina, dejando ver a Sirzches en la cabina, chispas eran producidas en el interior por todo el daño recibido, mas había algo de buena fortuna en todo esto...

¡Ahora podía verlo!

El látigo se extendió en su brazo y desde dentro de la cabina Sirzches manipuló los controles con maestría, el brazo de la unidad experimental vibró y chispas salieron volando para posteriormente explotar, la máquina no había sido capaz de responder adecuadamente a él...

El Hakuryuukou alzó su brazo y preparó su espada de luz para apuñalar a su objetivo... Al menos así debería de ser, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, había algo dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia él... Esas llamas y ojos verdes...

—¡[Domination]! —exclamó de forma que Sirzches lo oyera, una bola de fuego, como un meteorito, impactó contra la armadura blanca llevándoselo por el frente para luego dejarlo chocar contra el lateral de una de las naves pequeñas

¿Cómo era posible que algo pudiera arder en el espacio? De alguna forma esa máquina desafiaba toda lógica establecida...

Pero eso no era algo que no importaba ahora, el Hakuryuukou había chocado contra una nave, dicha nave comenzó a irse hacia un lado al no poder mantenerse, al parecer el Sekiryuutei había arrasado incluso más allá de solo ese boquete la bola de fuego había seguido su curso rumbo a Kuoh, donde igualmente la nave de [Grigori] se precipitaba.

Inmediatamente, Sirzches daría la orden destruir la nave para evitar la destrucción de la colonia, sin embargo una llamada de Ajuka por el comunicador lo interrumpió.

—Retirate, Sirzches —ordenó Ajuka a su amigo

—¿¡De qué estás hablando Ajuka!? —cuestionó el pelirrojo— la colonia será-

—Son órdenes directas de Lord Rizevim...

Aquellas palabras lo habían callado, él no era capaz contradecir lo dicho por el Lucifer, un líder nato y heredero de la verdadera sangre de Lilith...

—¿Qué hay del [Domination]?

—Déjalo, hemos reunido suficientes datos como para producir nuevas unidades basadas en él —aunque las palabras del peliverde sonaban frías Sirzches entendió el sentimiento detrás de ellas, él también estaba apenado. Por su inacción la colonia Kuoh sería destruida y con ella, vidas inocentes se perderían... Maldición, y se hacía llamar a sí mismo capitán.

Mientras hablaban [Mobile Weapons] de [Heaven] acudían al rescate, una fuerza secreta de la colonia que se encargaba de la protección de esta, apoyada por Atenea. Después de todo, una estratega como ella jamás dejaría una colonia sin protección alguna.

Aunque estaban ahí, disparando todo su arsenal, solo demostraban ser inefectivos. La cantidad de daño que le ocasionaban a la nave era poca, por no decir minima... E igual, debido a la distancia si lograban hacerla estallar haría un daño crítico a la colonia.

Solo podían intentar retrasar su avance mientras evacuaban a los civiles.

Las unidades se usaron a sí mismas y sus propulsores para ese propósito, dando sus vidas por el bien común, esos soldados usaron toda la potencia de sus [Mobile Weapons]... Teniendo familia y amigos ahí... ¿No es un final digno para ser humano que vivió sin arrepentimientos? Protegerlos les dará un pase al verdadero cielo, donde podrán obtener el descanso eterno.

No tenían forma de quejarse, ni siquiera pensaron en hacerlo, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el poder relentizar la caída de la nave [Grigori].

Uno de ellos, el líder a juzgar por el color dorado y forma asemejando a un ángel de la biblia, lanzó su mirada a todos sus compañeros, no necesitó palabras... Todos estaban de acuerdo con esto y seguirían así, con honor hasta el final.

—No podría pedir mejores camaradas, todos... Espero verlos en la otra vida

—Fue un honor servir a su lado, Teniente Sellzen —la voz de una mujer por el comunicador le hizo sonreír, en verdad... Freed estaba feliz de morir con estas personas

El tiempo apremiaba, la orden de evacuación había sido Dada y mientras ellos se despedían un destello rojo atrajo su atención, ¿Era una bengala de alguna de las naves? El pensamiento fue descartado cuando aquella "bengala" se acercaba a una endemoniada velocidad. Freed sintió los segundos como horas cuando pasó cercano a su posición y pudo ver el cuerpo rojo metálico de la máquina, junto a esos fríos ojos esmeraldas. ¿El dios de la muerte había hecho acto de presencia? Tal escandalosa y aterradora presencia lo hizo imaginar el juicio final que enfrentarían quienes se opusieron a él.

Esa cosa... Su existencia era un pecado, él lo sabía.

Y como si confirmara sus palabras, el [Domination] disparó contra la colonia, sin nadie que pudiera protegerla solo quedaron ahí, rogando a Dios porque aquel demonio rojo no demandara sangre. Su así, era imposible, para el Sekiryuutei lo demás no valía la pena, solo eran él y su objetivo.

Hyōdō Issei...

El chico corría junto a sus amigas a las naves de evacuación, una vez que la orden de evacuación fue dada la desesperación no tardó en salir a la luz. Entre la multitud de personas era fácil caer, muchos ya habían sufrido ese destino. Issei sintió una pulsación en su cabeza, fue tanto el dolor que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, las demás personas sin prestarle atención solo siguieron, pisando su cuerpo sin piedad alguna. Irina, quién se había dado cuenta de este hecho retrocedió lo más que pudo llamando su nombre, simultáneamente Xenovia intentaba hacer lo mismo, mas la masa de personas se la llevó por el medio, separándose de ambos castaños.

La muchedumbre hizo un pequeño espacio para evitar pisar al castaño más de lo que ya estaba, dándole pase libre a Irina de ir por él, viendo sus heridas lo tomó del brazo y lo puso en su hombro, llevándolo a un solitario callejón.

—¡Irina! —chilló Issei entre su dolor— ¡Está cerca, ya viene...!

—¿¡Qu-!? ¿¡A qué te refieres Ise!? ¡Debemos seguir, hay que ir a las naves de-!

Una explosión silenció su respuesta, a unas pocas manzanas una explosión arrasó con las personas y edificios para luego una llamarada de extendiera, el infierno mismo parecía un paseo en el parque ante la brutal imagen frente a ellos. Entre los gritos de las personas y los sentimientos mezclados, una figura salía de entre las llamas, Issei pudo jurar ver una maligna sonrisa cuando dos orbes esmeraldas lo sentenciaron...

Un rayo verdoso fue disparado desde la columna de fuego, matando a las personas en las calles que se interponían en su camino... Con el paso libre un píe gigante con apariencia de garra tocó el concreto de la calle para dar paso a una armadura rojiza aún rodeada de esas temibles llamas.

Él estaba aquí. El Sekiryuutei había arribado a Kuoh...

Activando sus propulsores se deslizó por las calles con el brazo extendido, siguiendo su miedo ambos castaños no esperaron una invitación cuando escaparon. Issei corría por si mismo a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo y de vez en cuando miraba atrás, donde la mano de aquella máquina se acercaba con cada paso que ellos daban.

¿Por qué corría? Issei lo sabía, venía por él... Solo lo quería a él...

Una vez que lo tengo estará satisfecho... Entonces deja de huir y sacrificate por las personas. Un pensamiento; una respuesta tan simple pero que era tan difícil de cumplir, ¿Cómo reacciona el humano a lo desconocido? Su instinto le hace temer y Hyōdō Issei le temía a ese demonio...

En un punto la carrera fue inútil, entre esquivar los escombros y cadáveres perdían velocidad, y aunque gozarán de la absoluta libertad no serían capaces de huir. Tomó aire y con ello su decisión. Empujó a Irina a un lado y se detuvo... Aquella mano lo atrapó y finalmente su mente se abrió ante la realidad...

En el momento donde aquellos ojos esmeraldas lo miraron, su vida ya le pertenecía a ese demonio rojo.

* * *

**_5656 palabras... El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, pero me siento muy conforme._**

**_¿La razón? La review de RobertoCS11 me subió el ánimo. Bro, muchas gracias este capítulo es un pequeño regalo como agradecimiento por tu review, trataré de cumplir con las expectativas y dar un contenido de calidad para todos._**

**_Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir..._**

**_¡Se despide Shin Funnel, volviendo a la cuarentena para encontrar a un lector beta!_**

**_Para los de Wattpad: las views bajaron, drásticamente. ¿Hice algo mal? Porque la verdad, me imagino que es mi tardanza en actualizar... Sorry, soy un vago :u_**

**_No, de verdad... El capítulo anterior solo tuvo 6 views y la clasificación en la etiqueta «Mecha» bajó hasta 44, cuando anteriormente lo había visto en la posición 10. Eso desanima un poco, pero mientras una persona en Fanfiction o Wattpad apoye seguiré actualizando._**


	7. La orquesta del demonio

**_He cambiado la clasificación a M por una razón, y he cumplido al hacerlo._**

* * *

Hyōdō Issei abrió sus ojos unos pocos segundos después, ante una extraña perspectiva los volvió a cerrar y abrir, obteniendo la misma imagen. Los cadáveres destrozados y quemados de la muchedumbre que hasta solo hace unos momentos corrían por su vida, la calle; con cráteres y restos de edificios, era la representación de una escena de guerra. Su estómago se revolvió, él jamás había visto un cadáver y muchos a esos cuyos cuerpos se encontraban reducidos a un estado tan deplorable que ya no contaban con forma humana. Sin embargo, la duda seguía presente, ¿Por qué los ve a todos desde arriba? Él no recuerdo haberse subido a algún balcón de un edificio cercano, si así fuera el caso entonces se encontraría en el suelo como otro cadáver…

Fue entonces cuando miró hacia abajo, «su cuerpo»… una indescriptible sensación de terror lo agobió, sentía sus manos sostener algo, el tacto rugoso le recordaba a los controles del «Robot Taisen Nexus», de hecho, los gatillos se encontraban presentes. ¿Qué demonios…? Su mente se llenó de ideas, intentado hallar la respuesta. ¿Es alguna clase de visor de realidad virtual?. En su mente de difusos recuerdos solo estaba la sonrisa de un demonio salido de las llamas, negando rotundamente eso siguió pensando…

Aunque miró a «su cuerpo» tantas veces la armadura roja estaba ahí, con sus dieciocho metros de altura se alzaba sobre la ciudad de la colonia Kuoh. Aún así, Issei seguía negándose con ahínco, maldijo su suerte cuando notó como algo impedía el libre movimiento de su cuerpo, estaba sentando en un acolchado asiento, bastante cómodo. El problema radicaba en una especie de cables que sostenían su tronco, brazos y cuello.

Una voz, aquella voz ronca que escuchó hace casi una hora le habló.

—_¿Se supone que eres un heredero de «esa sangre»? Pero qué chiste_ —reprochó—._ ¡Hmpf! Tampoco es que importe tanto, solo necesito tu función como el Octavo_

«Octavo» la forma en que se refirió a él le hizo sentir curiosidad, mas era mayor la que sentía por saber quién o qué era esa voz en su cabeza. Habiendo entendido sus pensamientos la voz volvió a hablar, esta vez no desde su cabeza.

—[Actualmente, soy lo que conoces como Inteligencia Artificial. Mi nombre no tiene importancia, sin embargo puedes referirte a mí como «Ddr–AIg»]

La voz, [Ddr–AIg, se presentó. El sonido provenía desde los lados del chico, los altavoces integrados de la desconocida cabina emitían de vez en cuando algo de estática. Entonces [Ddr–AIg] hizo un sonido similar a un suspiro, el cable alrededor del cuello del castaño se tensó al igual que su cuerpo

—[Debo informarte que esto no es una relación de compañerismo. Te usaré para poder liberarme de mis ataduras y recuperar [Ouroboros, tu consentimiento no es necesario. Y por tanto, puedo obligarte a que nunca dejes la cabina]

Como confirmando sus palabras el cable del cuello se tensó aún más, sacándole el aire a Issei, quién, tal vez por la falta de aire o su miedo no tenía palabras para poder responder, ¿Qué debería hacer? De no salir moriría; un ser vivo necesita de alimento y agua, sin contar sus necesidades de baño…

Entonces el cuerpo del coloso rojo se empezó a mover sin preocuparse por los cadáveres, Issei que veía todo esto a través de los sensores ópticos de la máquina hizo todo lo que pudo para detenerlo, mas los cables de sus brazos impedían el movimiento de estos. Su corazón estaba a mil, esta experiencia superaba con creces todo lo que hubiese visto antes, para alguien que hasta hace nada vivía su vida como podía, ser encarcelado en la cabina de un [Mobile Weapon] parlante no era algo con lo que el castaño pudiese estar cómodo.

No fue hasta que logró ver una cabellera familiar que logró centrar sus ideas... Ah, es cierto, la había empujado para evitar que fuese atrapada junto con él.

—_«¡Irina...!»_ —sus ojos se abrieron tan anchos como pudieron y nuevamente intentó la fútil acción de resistirse al demonio

—[Quédate quieto niño, no quiero tener que matarte y buscar un nuevo piloto; sería un fastidio] —rezongó [Ddr-AIg]

—¡P-Por favor! Mi amiga está allá abajo, solo déjame ayudarla —Issei rogó inclinándose hacia adelante mientras se ahorcaba con el cable

—[No ganó nada haciendo eso, ahora cállate de una maldita vez, eres demasiado molesto]

—¡Tan solo déjame ayudarla! —dijo, una idea surgió en su mente; descabellada pero con la que sería capaz de ayudarla— Si lo que necesitas es mi cuerpo... ¡Te lo entregaré!

[Ddr-AIg] no pudo evitar sorprender ante esa respuesta tan apasionada del chico, era una demostración de la gran amistad que tenía con la chica... Pero también que era inmaduro y demasiado ingenuo. Bah, no es que importe, de ser así le sería más sencillo controlarlo.

—[De acuerdo... —dicho eso los cables de los brazos de Issei se soltaron, dejando marcas en él— Si intentas algo la presión será peor]

Agradeciendo en su mente, Issei inclinó al Sekiryuutei para tomar a Irina en sus manos, la chica se encontraba inconsciente y con algo de sangre en la frente, quizás golpeó con la pared cuando él la empujó...

—_«Lo lamento, usé demasiada fuerza»_

* * *

Unos pocos momentos antes...

Xenovia intentaba oponerse a la corriente de personas para ir a por sus amigos, sin embargo, un llamarada se alzó en plena colonia y de ella un [Mobile Weapon] rojo emergió. Dicha máquina disparó contra las personas, matandolas y sumandolas a sus víctimas, siendo también parte de estos números los que aún se encontraban en los edificios circundantes al boquete de donde salió.

La chica se quedó estática en su sitio, ni siquiera notó como las personas la evitaban por completo para huir, todo mientras ella miraba embelesada a aquella unidad...

—_«Es hermoso»_ —no pudo evitar pensar. La figura imponente del Sekiryuutei daba entender que merecía el respeto de quien lo viera, eso para Xenovia era atrayente... Había ignorado por completo a las víctimas pues esto de alguna manera realzaba la inalcanzable figura de la máquina

Un tirano destinado a **dominar** absolutamente todo, eso era el Sekiryuutei...

Sin embargo, ella era una agente de [Heaven, no podía quedarse así viendo como las víctimas aumentaban mientras las llamas se expandían, con aquella resolución corrió en otra dirección, un hangar oculto exclusivo para ella y su máquina. No pudo evitar la tentación de voltear y cuando lo hizo pudo ver como el Sekiryuutei agarraba a su amigo Issei... Bien, ahora era personal, no permitiría que nadie se meta con sus amigos, y menos con alguien que le compró hamburguesas sin quejarse.

Corrió lo más que pudo, simultáneamente daba la señal en su terminal de datos para que la IA del hangar tuviera lista a su unidad, el [Angelg D-Frame]...

Finalmente había llegado, deteniéndose en la puerta ingresó el código lo más rápido que pudo y entró, ya conocía el destino que le esperaba a Kuoh, por lo que ni le importó volver a cerrarla. Mientras corría por los pasillos las luces detectaban su movimiento y se encendían y apagaban cuando pasaba, casi tiró la puerta de una patada cuando ingresó al hangar y en él, un vehículo de carga tan grande que podría ocupar ambos canales en la calle. Xenovia llegó hasta una escalera en el lateral del vehículo y subió, una manta cubría un cuerpo humanoide de dieciséis metros, entonces presionando un botón en su terminal de datos la manta salió volando por la presión del aire que creaba la máquina que ocultaba...

Un [Mobile Weapon] de colores azules y blancos, en apariencia era similar a la armadura de un caballero templario, pero el hombro buscaba un parecido a las alas de los Ángeles. Habían grabados dorados; cruces y otros diseños a lo largo y ancho de la llamativa armadura. Este era el [Angelg D-Frame, la máquina personal de Xenovia.

La cabina del pecho se abrió y sin perder tiempo Xenovia entró en ella, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y activó al [Mobile Weapon, El visor de la cabeza se encendió, a diferencia de muchas unidades que buscaban emular al rostro humano usando sensores ópticos dobles, el [Angelg D-Frame] tenía algo llamado «Visión única», la diferencia no era mucha, únicamente la capacidad discernir mejor en lo que se ve en la cabina, pues el visor estaba lleno de cámaras que se respaldaban la una a la otra.

La IA cumplió con su protocolo y el techo del hangar se abrió por la mitad, las llamas ya habían alcanzado la parte superior de la colonia y lo que antes era un cielo azul ahora era un infierno... Xenovia hizo click con la lengua y sin querer esperar más usó el brazo de la máquina para golpear el techo y tener paso libre. El [Angelg D-Frame] se paró con sus pies aún en el vehículo de carga y a su vez, la parte delantera de este se retiró. Justo debajo de donde estaba la máquina estaba el mango de una espada con la aún oculta...

El legendario tesoro de la antigua guerra, la espada que lo corta todo... [Durandal]

* * *

Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que la nave de [Grigori] impactara con Kuoh, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los soldados de [Heaven] Todo tenía un límite, y la energía que sus unidades tenían no era infinita. La presión aumentó en ellos cuando una de las alas de la nave chocó contra una de las placas solares de la colonia, ya estaban a pocos metros...

Su único consuelo era ver a las naves de evacuación salir de Kuoh cada pocos segundos, si lograban aguantar así unos minutos más entonces serían capaces de lograr salvar a la mayoría de civiles. Todo depende de ellos.

—_Teniente Sellzen_ —llamó uno de los soldados— _Sobre esa máquina roja... ¿Era un nuevo modelo...?_

Esa misma pregunta tenía él, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por eso. Un nuevo modelo de desconocida afiliación entró a la colonia ante sus ojos y lo peor de todo era no poder mantener contacto con alguien dentro de ella. Rezó porque todo salga bien y no hayan bajas a causa de su ineptitud.

* * *

**Issei POV**

Me encontraba caminando en las destruidas calles de Kuoh dentro del [Mobile Weapon] rojo, la imagen de ver mi hogar destruido me afectó de sobremanera, sin embargo ahora debo proteger a Irina, quién está inconsciente en las manos de la máquina. Quise que ella pudiera estar en la cabina, pensé que sería más seguro, mas [Ddr-AIg] no me lo permitió, no quería que terceros estuviesen dentro del [Mobile Weapon].

Tch, no puedo creer que esto sea verdad... Muchas veces mientras jugaba quise probar un verdadero [Mobile Weapon, pero está situación me supera por completo, ser tomado por una computadora no era lo mejor.

Lo peor de toda esta situación es que el Sekiryuutei, qué según sé es el nombre de esta máquina, asesinó a personas inocentes solo para encontrarme a mí, de esta forma... ¿No es como si mis manos estuvieran manchadas con su sangre? Qué yo haya estado junto a esas personas causó su muerte y el estado de Irina al empujarla. Yo... Soy el único responsable de esto.

Gotas salinas salieron de mis ojos, cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba llorando lo que hacía entorpecer mi visión. Le pedí a [Ddr-AIg] algo de libertad para sacarme las lágrimas y este sin recriminar o poner alguna queja aceptó. Mientras limpiaba mi rostro pude visualizar un borrón azul que se acercaba a alta velocidad, al principio pensé que era un error de la transmisión a mi retina por la humedad, pero al fijarme bien...

Una enorme espada azul fue alzada frente a mí, un [Mobile Weapon] con una fuerte coraza en algunos puntos y cuya apariencia denotaba una gran agilidad estaba ahí. Rápidamente volví mis manos a los controles y puse los brazos de mi Mecha en "X", el impacto del metal no se hizo esperar y las chispas saltaron, [Ddr-AIg] se quejó porque rayaron la armadura del Sekiryuutei, pero yo tenía otras preocupaciones al ser completamente rechazado y forzado a retroceder. Rápidamente verifique que Irina estuviese bien, gracias a Dios seguía respirando y los sensores de [Ddr-AIg] me aseguraban que solo tenía unos cuantos moretones más. Tal vez no deba alegrarme tanto.

La máquina azul no dudó ni un segundo en reanudar su ataque, volviendo a la carrera, al estar cerca de mí bajó su centro de gravedad y presionó bien sus pies contra el suelo. Un corte horizontal casi corta mi cabina de no ser porque [Ddr-AIg] intervino y encendió los propulsores. Una explosión se escuchó detrás mío y al girarme pude ver como los edificios habían sido cortados limpiamente, la espada había liberado una onda de energía que lo cortó todo sin piedad.

[Ddr-AIg] procedió a explicarme lo que sabía. Esa espada recibe el nombre de [Durandal, la espada que lo corta todo. Una reliquia de los primeros días de la guerra entre facciones. Ugh, no puedo evitar sentir miedo ante un nombre como ese, es imponente. La unidad enemiga comenzó a lanzar estocadas a gran velocidad y yo me centraba en esquivarlas con ayuda de [Ddr-AIg]. La última estocada quedó justo debajo de la unión entre el cuerpo y el brazo derecho del Sekiryuutei, aprovechando su oportunidad, alzó [Durandal] con toda su fuerza, el brazo derecho fue cortado y separado. ¡Mierda, Irina estaba ahí! Intentando no perder el tiempo, me lanzo como puedo para atraparla con el brazo izquierdo, mas el mecha enemigo no me lo permitió, una patada hizo estremecer la cabina y provocó la caída del Sekiryuutei en una pequeña casa.

¡La máquina azul atrapó a Irina, ahora tiene un rehén! Intento levantarme, la computadora me señala sobre el daño en las piernas y [Ddr-AIg] se queja diciendo que la lenta regeneración es por mi baja sincronización con la máquina... ¿Regeneración? ¿Eso no es una especie de Cheat? Usando a [Durandal] como bloqueo, el piloto enemigo abre la cabina y mete a Irina en ella, lo único que logró ver es la placa superior que se levanta. Cuando el Sekiryuutei se pone de pie miro detrás de mí para tener en cuenta mi entorno ahora que puedo combatir de verdad, sin embargo lo que encuentro es un líquido rojo extendiéndose por los restos... Había gente que aún no iba a los refugios.

Y yo los había matado...

**Fin Issei POV**

* * *

La perspectiva del muchacho cambió en ese momento.

Si bien tenía una púa en su mente por ser la causa de la muerte de varios a eso se le sumaba que él mismo había matado recién, aunque no intencional, el no haberlo deseado no los regresaría a la vida.

Él, Hyōdō Issei, le había arrebatado la vida a personas inocentes. ¿Cómo debía afrontar aquello? Millones de pensamientos, excusas intentando demostrar que él no era un asesino para así seguir como si nada, sin embargo siempre que miraba, ahí se encontraba el líquido carmesí... Goteando... Perdiendo calor... Para alguien que hasta hace poco no era más que un adolescente normal lo que ocurrió fue una escena más que impactante.

Xenovia no veía aquello. Una vez que Irina estaba a salvo en la cabina del [Angelg D-Frame] apuntó con [Durandal] al Sekiryuutei. El filo de la espada brilló ante la poca luz quedaba, indicio de las fallas energéticas de la colonia. Su objetivo no se movía, no desprendía instinto asesino u hostilidad alguna, solo estaba ahí... Bien, así sería más fácil. El piloto ha de tener a Ise en la cabina. Pensando en la maña suerte de su amigo al ser tomado como rehén, Xenovia afiló su mirada lista para el ataque. Una luz dorada rodeó a [Durandal, plasma de alta densidad, su mejor técnica con la espada hasta ahora, [CruzCrisis]. La energía se separó de la hoja y entonces con un mandoble al aire disparó, un corte vertical que podía ser fácilmente esquivado fue dirigido al Sekiryuutei, su intención era ser una finta para acabarlo con una estocada.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se movió de su posición, solo puso su mano restante en medio para proteger la cabina, perdiendola en el proceso. Ahora no tenía forma de defenderse sin dañar la colonia, solo tenía sus misiles y esos sin duda alguna causarían una atroz destrucción. Issei no respondía a su llamado y la sincronización iba en 30% y en descenso, [Ddr-AIg] se preocupaba más pues no podría asegurar la seguridad del piloto ahora que su propio control del [Domination] se había visto bloqueado en gran medida con la llegada de Issei.

Haciendo un sonido similar al que los humanos hacen al chasquear la lengua, la IA preparó la máquina para lo que seguía, debía forzar los motores si quería salir y eso incluía al castaño, había sido demasiado piadoso con él. Las joyas en el cuerpo del coloso rojo brillaron y pequeñas partículas doradas salían de estas, los orbes esmeraldas de la máquina miraron peligrosamente a su oponente antes de que [Ddr-AIg] terminará sus ajustes... Esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control. Viendo que a medida que la máquina aumentaba la temperatura y el rendimiento, Issei gritaba dentro de la cabina, pues la máquina forzaba a todos los motores a superar sus límites. Era absurdamente doloroso, se arrancaba el cabello y gritaba hasta lastimarse la garganta cualquier cosa para distraer su dolor, pero este seguía...

Entonces la voz de [Ddr-AIg] resonó en las joyas.

[¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]

[¡Boost Driver!]

La cara del Sekiryuutei se desencajó y abrió, mostrando una hilera de metálicos y afilados dientes, así como una boca que parecía un pozo sin fondo lleno de oscuridad. Los motores rugieron como un primitivo animal y entonces Xenovia se dio cuenta del error que había cometido... Eso no era un [Mobile Weapon] cualquiera.

* * *

—_¿¡Qué está sucediendo ahí dentro!?_ —la voz alterada de uno de sus hombres no ayudó a calmarlo en nada

Desde hace unos minutos han detectado firmas de energía dentro de la colonia, una perteneciente a [Heaven] y la otra era una máquina desconocido, fue fácil saber que se trataba del [Mobile Weapon] rojo que habían visto entrar, para eso no era necesario ver su código ID. Freed mordió el interior de su boca frunciendo el ceño, no paraba de ver las pantallas y desde que vieron un tajo dorado atravesar y explotar en el espacio su mente daba vueltas en el asunto. Ambas máquinas peleaban en un sector de la colonia destinada a Ancianos sin familia, por lo que era probable que muchas personas ahí no hubiesen podido evacuar... ¿Qué hacía ese agente de [Heaven] desconocido? Él, como Teniente y la persona con mayor rango en Kuoh mientras que ningún alto mando esté en la ciudad exigía explicaciones, pelear dentro de una colonia era una desfachatez terrible, ¡Podrían matar a todos!

Pensó con la mayor calma posible sus opciones, si enviaba a uno de sus hombres la nave caería más rápido con la colonia, si no hacían nada la vida de muchos habitantes de aquel sector parecerían. En ambas opciones habrían muertes, entonces solo debían escoger la forma en la que hubieran menos víctimas. Sin embargo el hablar de ello era lo más fácil, para un ser humanos con sus valores morales presentes no era una opción sencilla, mas debe buscarse el «bien mayor». Mirando entre sus hombres para decidir a cual envíar, una de ellos le dice:

—_Teniente, vaya usted_

—¿Huh? —Freed abrió la boca confundido

—_Ella tiene razón señor_ —secundó uno de sus hombres— _Usted es el mejor piloto en Kuoh, si los derrota rápido podrá volver con nosotros_

Apretó sus dientes, casi haciéndolos crujir. ¿Qué se supone que diría? Cómo teniente era su deber quedarse aquí para cumplir su deber con sus hombres, pero era el piloto másas habilidoso entre ellos, y no acatar a esa lógica bajaría la moral... Suspiró y y alejó su máquina de la nave, las demás unidades tuvieron que añadir más potencia al haber perdido a uno de ellos.

—Entiendo... Resistan hasta que vuelva —dandose vuelta activó los propulsores y voló hasta el agujero que la máquina había hecho al entrar, su voz; que había sonado tranquila dolor era una máscara para el hombre que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas los controles

Al entrar fue recibido por los edificios destruidos, ya no había cielo, pues la colonia había redirigido automáticamente la energía al soporte de vida y a la reparación del agujero para así mantener lo más que se pudiera el oxígeno. Varios robots con forma de araña estaban rellenando lo más rápido que podían con una extra espuma, pero está se derretía por el intenso calor que azotaba la colonia...

**[¡¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!!]**

Una voz ronca llamó su atención, justo de donde provenía las señales de los [Mobile Weapon, ahí, ambas unidades peleaban. La máquina azul se lanzaba valientemente ante la más grande; de un brillante rojo, sin embargo su gran espada era rechazada por algo que los sensores ópticos eran incapaces de captar... El Sekiryuutei no tenía brazos, es decir que estaba sin forma alguna de defenderse. Cuando el [Angelg D-Frame] fue rechazado por última vez pudo ver como una larga y puntiaguda cola se balanceaba desde la espalda del [Domination, actuando como un tercer brazo, la máquina roja no hacía mayores movimientos que bloquear los ataques, como si no fuesen dignos se acercarse a él.

Entonces se dio cuenta... En el brazo izquierdo estaba creciendo el metálico esqueleto de una mano, a su vez, las placas de la armadura se creaban de la nada. El mismo caso con el brazo derecho, estaba siendo construido desde un esqueleto de metal y protegido por su armaduras. La máquina roja se estaba reconstruyendo a sí misma.

Definitivamente era un nuevo y monstruoso nuevo modelo, debía eliminarlo a toda costa. Se deslizó con ayuda de sus propulsores, precipitandose hacia él, con rifle de asalto en mano. Disparó una carga y se inclinó hacia la izquierda para disparar la segunda, los proyectiles impactaron en la armadura roja pero el [Domination] ni se inmuta ante ello.

**[¡Boost!]**

El coloso rojo tembló ligeramente y Xenovia reanudó su ataque, esta vez con la ayuda de sus cañones antipersonas. Freed apoyaba desde una distancia más segura, cuidando cada bala e intentado buscar un punto débil. Ninguno de los disparos le afectó en lo más mínimo y su brazo derecho estaba casi completo.

—Piloto del QDS–060C–382, identifíquese —Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente, Freed exclamó

Su única respuesta fue el silencio por parte de Xenovia, alguien de bajo rango como Freed no tenía derecho alguno de exigir algo. Cargó nuevamente su [CruzCrisis] y alzó [Durandal] sobre ella, un pilar de plasma se irguió fue dirigido al [Domination, El cual, por primera vez, sintió que algo le afectaría. Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al [CruzCrisis, había sido muy fácil esquivarlo, pero por primera vez la máquina esquivó uno de sus ataques.

Con ayuda de sus propulsores se movió entre los edificios usándolos como cobertura, podía sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda clavada en ella mientras se posicionaba frente a frente a esos orbes. Con los brazos de su máquina rectos, Xenovia dejó salir un grito de guerra antes de volverse a lanzar contra el Sekiryuutei.

Freed, quién miraba esto seguía intentando entender... ¿Por qué un agente de [Heaven] lucha de esa manera? Esa persona no se preocupaba por los daños colaterales a la colonia y simplemente se lanzaba como un bárbaro hacia su oponente... ¿Por qué no podía verlos...? Los civiles de este sector aún estaban evacuando, ¡Todos ellos tenían miedo! **¡Le temían a ese demonio rojo y a lo que supuestamente los protegería!**

Entonces el Sekiryuutei alzó los brazos, un movimiento tan digno y atemorizante; parecía dirigir una orquesta...

Y así lo era, pues muros de fuego se alzaron de las grietas que el [CruzCrisis] causó, quemandolo todo; calle, edificios y personas. Xenovia se detuvo abruptamente, de alguna forma sabía que su máquina no sobreviviría a las llamas del demonios. Sin embargo fue Freed quien se lanzó, en un acto de furia y odio se abalanzó contra el Sekiryuutei, cayendo sobre él atrapando su cuello, con su otro brazo ubicó la boca del rifle justo en el lado izquierdo del [Domination] y disparó. La cabeza del Sekiryuutei se desfiguró con cada disparo, era necesario dispararle desde esta distancia para lograr hacerle un verdadero daño. Cansado de aquel insecto encima de él, lo golpeó cerca de la cabina, abollando el chasis y casi arrancándole las piernas. La máquina de Freed salió volando por el golpe y se estrelló contra algunos cuántos edificios los cuales derrumbó, Freed no logró salir impune, pues la cabina había sufrido daños en el interior y su brazo derecho se había roto cuando la cabina se hizo más pequeña.

No le prestó atención en lo más mínimo y rugió, sus propulsores lo levantaron y reinició los disparos, la ira cegaba y distraía, manteniendo como única idea el eliminar al demonio.

Los gritos de Issei dentro de la cabina callaron, el dolor lo hacía estremecerse y en un momento se había arañado el cuello. Ahora solo miraba a un punto específico, junto al Sekiryuutei. [Ddr-AIg] no pudo evitar notar eso, la sincronización entre Issei y la máquina había incrementado al 50% pero solo por la [Boost Driver, de seguir así no sabe cuánto tiempo sea capaz de resistir antes de que eso se active.

—Hakuryuukou —musitó Issei con la mirada vacía

Si se salía de la colonia se era capaz de ver un jet bastante dañado despegando de la nave de [Grigori, el [Supremacy] se estaba reparando a un nivel más lento del normal al tener que priorizar la vida del piloto. Durante el impacto entre ambos emperadores Vali fue bastante dañado; un montón de información viajó desde la computadora del Hakuryuukou a su cerebro y el haber tenido que procesar siglos de información resguardada le había un cansancio tremendo, al punto donde era la IA que pilotaba a la máquina.

A pesar de su cansancio, Vali hizo el esfuerzo de mirar hacia atrás... El Hakuryuukou nunca había hecho algo como eso y el que lo haga hecho solo podía atribuirse a la influencia del Rojo.

El demonio observaba a su contrario retirarse, o es lo que se supone debería hacer, pues aún se encontraba Sen su rango. La máquina se encorbó y su boca volvió a abrirse, concentrando y optimizando el flujo de la energía se iluminó y entonces...

Al levantarse una llamarada; más grande que todas la anteriormente vistas. El increíble poder del demonio lo hizo hundirse en el suelo y derretir los edificios circundantes. Se elevó en lo que antes fue el cielo de la colonia y destruyó el elevador, la ciudad superior y siguió. No se detuvo ante nada, ni siquiera ante aquellos pobres soldados que daban su vida por proteger la colonia, quienes no tuvieron siquiera tiempo de gritar cuando ya habían sido consumidos por las llamas. La nave fue lo siguiente, la explosión sacudió la colonia entera e hizo del hoyo creado por la llamarada del Sekiryuutei aún más grande, consumiendo ahora mas oxígeno y las personas que aún seguía en las calles.

Afortunadamente para Vali, la computadora pudo realizar maniobras evasivas antes de perderse en la infinidad del espacio en busca de la base de Grigori.

—¿Qué...? —Freed no podía creer lo que veía... Sus hombres habían muerto y la destrucción de Kuoh estaba más cerca

Todo por ese Demonio. Todo por ese agente de [Heaven] que no le importan las personas. Todo es culpa de ellos. Todo es su culpa. Es su culpa. Es su culpa. Es su culpa.

—¡Es su culpa! —con lágrimas en los ojos, Freed gritó

Tomó su espada de luz y se lanzó al Sekiryuutei, de igual forma lo hizo Xenovia con [Durandal, con un objetivo en común ambos cargaron contra él.

**[¡Blade!]**

Resonó en las gemas, [Ascalon] vibró y teniendo su arma bajó su cetro de gravedad. Freed saltó, en un ataque que dejaba mucho que desear al estar tan descubierto pero, que no podía hacer más al no pensar con claridad. Fue un fugaz corte limpio por la mitad, dentro de la cabina de Freed se produjeron varias pequeñas explosiones y el vidrio de las pantallas salió volando, una de las pequeñas piezas se incrustó en su ojo causando que el Sellzen aullara en dolor. Mas aún no había terminado, [Domination] le propinó un rodillazo con su afilada armadura, la cabeza del [Mobile Weapon] de [Heaven] estalló y lo quedaba terminó por caer al suelo entre chispas. Los gritos de Freed fueron opacados por la alarma de la cabina, esta se abrió con dificultad por la abolladura y una cápsula de emergencia con él dentro fue disparada, el teniente solo pudo grabar con odio la imagen del Sekiryuutei en su mente, antes de que la cápsula se perdiera al salir de la colonia.

Ahora era el turno de Xenovia, el corte bajo de [Durandal] fue esquivado de un salto gracias a los propulsores de las alas del Sekiryuutei, sus movimientos se habían hecho más ágiles y humanos, la demostración de ello fue el girar en el aire para caer atrás de la máquina enemiga. Xenovia reaccionó rápido, pues el instinto asesino que emanaba el demonio la alertó y usando a [Durandal] logró bloquear un corte de [Ascalon, las chispas volaron entre ellos pero Xenovia no se percató de un pequeño detalle; el Sekiryuutei solo estaba usando un brazo. La cabeza del [Angelg D-Frame] fue atrapada por las sangrientas garras del demonio, siendo apretada y posteriormente lanzada hacia un lado, Xenovia escupió un poco de sangre... No podía seguir así, moriría.

El Sekiryuutei no hizo movimiento alguno luego de lanzarla, solo quedó allí esperando. [Ddr-AIg] no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, el chico se estaba sincronizando más rápido con el [Domination] de lo que creyó, al punto donde había tomado un estilo de pelea similar al suyo... Esto podría ser tanto bueno como malo.

—_«No me queda de otra»_ —suspiró Xenovia— _«Lo lamento, Ise...»_

Se dió la vuelta, tratando de no complicar más las cosas, encendió los propulsores con duda... Quizás aún haya algo que pueda hacer para salvarlo. Se sacudió esos pensamientos, ahora debía pensar en sacar a Irina de aquí, a Kuoh no le quedaba mucho. Una lágrima fue el inicio de su llanto mientras el [Angelg D-Frame] tomaba más distancia del Sekiryuutei, era una idiota... Una idiota que no pudo salvar a su amigo.

Finalmente Xenovia se perdió de su vista, el Sekiryuutei miraba al espacio sin moverse, su energía y la sincronización del piloto estaba disminuyendo, el [Boost Driver] se estaba reiniciando. Tomando la iniciativa para escapar de Kuoh, extendió sus metálicas alas y encendió los propulsores... Hyōdō Issei no pudo despedirse de su hogar, se había desmayado luego de soportar tanto dolor por la máquina. Kuoh estaba llegando a su fin, y así lo demostraban las ondulaciones en la tierra; pequeños terremotos nacientes de las explosiones internas de la colonia.

Desde el espacio el Sekiryuutei parecía un punto de brillante verde y Kuoh un gusano retorciéndose... Aquello fue lo que marcó el inicio de una nueva era en la guerra.

Con la destrucción de Kuoh, inició la leyenda de un demonio que atormentaría al universo durante años.

* * *

Ubicación desconocida...

Ante los ojos de la chica solo existía la oscuridad eterna, llegando a solo ver a unos pocos metros o incluso nada en ciertas zonas, tendría problemas de no ser por la visión nocturna de su [Ultimate Mobile Weapon]... Sentía el corazón ena garganta, desde que habían llegado a esta zona persiguiendo a un traidor de nombre Satanael no habían encontrado nada, ni siquiera enemigos. Su máquina, un robot humanoide de extraña apariencia, una armadura cristalina y cuatro brazos.

Era una situación donde nadie podría estar tranquilo... Mirando a sus lados dos [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] cuadrupedos con apariencia de animal caminaban, siendo el de la derecha un perro parecido a un lobo de un color tan oscuro que era capaz de camuflarse y el otro un tigre dientes de sable de color blanco. El último [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] volaba a pocos metros de ellos, era un grifo cuya armadura tenía similitud a un plumaje.

—_Nos estamos acercando _—advirtió la piloto del [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] volador

Ella era la exploradora del grupo gracias a las capacidades de espionaje con las que contaba su máquina y la velocidad que tenía al volar. No pudo evitar mirar a su derecha preocupada, el piloto del perro negro se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo. Suspiró, no podía decir nada, habían secuestrado a su amiga de la infancia y se culpa a si mismo...

—_Bien, ya estamos... ¡Pikachu, usa destello!_ —exclamó la misma chica dirigiéndose al piloto del tigre dientes de sable

—_Ja-Ja. Muy graciosa cerebro de pájaro_ —se quejó el chico, pero no evitó que cumpliera...

El [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] creó un campo eléctrico a su alrededor y posteriormente lo expandió mientras rugía, su cuerpo comenzó a producir luz blanca al terminar.

Cómo le hubiese gustado no haber iluminado... Aquella zona estaba llena de personas, vestidas con harapos y con una enfermiza apariencia; sus ojos estaban rojizos y con grandes ojeras. Las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar ante lo siguiente que vieron... Un niño devoraba a una mujer, arrancando pedazos del cuello del cadáver mientras la sangre manchaba su joven rostro el sonido de la carne y los huesos era asqueroso y lo era aún más ver como el niño jugaba con su cuello, haciendo burbujas mientras reía como un enfermo.

A su lado, hombres y mujeres mantenían un salvaje acto sexual mientras se devoraban y gruñían tal que animales, únicamente guiados por el instinto.

Esta grotesco escena no era la única, pues cadáveres mutilados y otros que seguían con vida estaban amarrados a la pared, parecían tener una resistencia sobrehumana, si es que a estas cosas se les podía seguir llamando humanos... Los pilotos no pudieron aguantar las ganas de vaciar su estómago ante lo que veían, a excepción del piloto del [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] canino, este abrió la cabina y bajó con rifle en mano.

—¿¡Tobi, qué estás-!? —sus palabras fueron calladas por el sonido de las balas penetrando la piel de aquellos seres, eran tiros directos y por la potencia del arma muchos estallaron, creando así una lluvia de balas, vísceras y otros fluidos

Al finalizar esa carga mantuvo su respiración, el rojo había teñido las paredes y el piso de piedra hasta lo que se podía ver, dejando a los cuerpos como simples masas de carne. Tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para evitar vomitar, repitiéndose a sí mismo que esto era lo mejor, ellos habían dejado de ser humanos... Pero si tan solo hubieran sabido... ¡Si tan solo hubieran llegado antes esto...! Ocultó su mirada de sus compañeros, pero el piloto del dientes de sable le recriminaba su acción.

—¿¡Qué mierda hiciste, Ikuse!? —siseo mirando la espalda del chico que subía hasta su cabina

El [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] cristalino alzó uno de sus brazos callandolo, de alguna forma podía entender los sentimientos de su compañero... Después de todo él tambien desea lo mismo, un final para salvar lo último de su humanidad. Habiendo confirmado que Satanael no se hallaba en este lugar hasta hace pocos momentos decidieron tomar todo lo que pueda servirles para la investigación y se retiraron, nadie dijo una palabra durante el largo trayecto, cada uno tenía sus propios problemas en mente y la piloto del [Ultimate Mobile Weapon] cristalino no les permitiría molestar al chico.

Ya en su base, Ikuse fue recibido por un gran perro negro, su mascota, Jin estaba bastante feliz de verlo, sin embargó él estaba algo decaído. Evitó a sus compañeros y junto con Jin se fue a su habitación, encerrandose mientras encontraba la forma de hacerse pensar que lo que hizo fue lo mejor... Vacías palabras, eso eran.

Él, Ikuse Tobio, se lamentó toda la noche por esas pobres almas que murieron por su mano, sabía que ese era el destino de todos aquellos que se involucran con un [Ultimate Mobile Weapon, pero saberlo no era lo mismo que aceptarlo.

Fue una larga y sombría noche en [Nephilim].

* * *

**_Debo disculparme si el capítulo no fue lo que se esperaba, pero debido al fallecimiento de un familiar no he tenido mucho ánimo._**

**_Cómo verán he hecho un Freed que inicia como alguien normal, un soldado dedicado pero que ahora tiene razones para odiar al [Domination, era una idea que quería explorar para no dejar al olvidable sacerdote loco._**

**_También, sobre [Domination] y [Supremacy, eso es algo para más adelante._**

**_Y de aquí en adelante se comienza a ver la oscuridad del mundo, ¿Y qué mejor para ello que Slash/Dog?_**

**_Ahora las reviews:_**

**_Fandelosmechas:_**

**_Claro que seguiré, disfruto mucho el hacer esta historia y disfruto que las personas les guste. Gracias por leer ;)_**

**_RobertoCS11:_**

**_Gracias, la verdad es que lo que describiste sobre el encuentro entre Issei y [Domination] fue el primer borrador xd, pero ya que se veía demasiado cliché lo tiré y comencé ese, únicamente salvando alguna pequeñas partes como lo es la interacción de Vidar e Issei._**

**_Sobre Asia; es bastante obvio que aparecerá, en el canon es una persona muy importante para Issei, y aquí también lo será. Además es la pureza de DD y una de las waifus._**

**_De nuevo, gracias. Me alegra que a las personas les guste esta humilde forma de pasar mi tiempo. También por las palabras y dado que no soy muy bueno para expresarme solo puedo agradecer xd._**


	8. Resultados de la perdida

**Capítulo 8**

**Resultados de la perdida**

Ajuka Astaroth bostezó antes de dirigirse al hangar de _Mobile Weapons _donde su actual equipo se hallaba. Arreglando su corbata ciertos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, él había sido el encargado del análisis de los datos recaudados, o más bien, extraídos del _Ultimate Mobile Weapon_ conocido como _Domination_. El haberlo hecho se convirtió en un peso para los hombros del joven capitán, pues a la vez que sus verdosos ojos viajaban por el elevador su pecho recordaba lo aterrador en aquella información.

Decir que el _Sekiryuutei _era un monstruo era incluso una subestimación, una mísera broma ante lo que representaba la existencia de la máquina escarlata. El elevador se detuvo y abrió, dando paso a un hombre de cabellos carmesí, las miradas de ambos capitanes se encontraron, pero no como hombres que representaban a lo mejor de lo mejor de _Lilith, _sino como lo que eran; amigos y rivales. Sirzches entró y las puertas se cerraron atrás de él. Con sus brazos en su espalda baja, reflejando la recta actitud que el hombre mostraba con su uniforme él musitó.

—Imagino que te diste cuenta —Ajuka sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo, ¿Quién creía que era? Si había algo que no cuadraba de toda esta situación era el _Blanco _

—Si _Grigori _en verdad hubiese tenido control del _Supremacy,_ entonces el nivel tecnológico de sus máquinas estaría muy por encima de las nuestras o de cualquier otra facción —argumentó, las cejas del pelirrojo se relajaron al ver como su hipótesis era correcta—. En todo caso, podemos decir que el piloto era un mercenario, ergo, es una preocupación más el tener una facción emergente

—He de suponer que reportaras esto a Lord Rizevim —con un tono de voz venenoso al referirse a su líder, inquirió Sirzches

—En absoluto… Podría sernos útil más adelante —declaró el peliverde

Con un pitido el elevador advirtió de su llegada, haciendo que ambos adoptaran una faceta seria, como si esa conversación nunca hubiese ocurrido. La puerta se abrió y fueron recibidos por los ingenieros del lugar con un saludo cargado de respeto. Ajuka hizo un ademán para que todos volvieran a su labores y siguió de largo hasta llegar en donde estaban los restos del _Crimson Burst Frame, _una serie de cables se encontraban conectados a la computadora principal dentro de la cabina. Recopilando información de la batalla contra el _Hakuryuukou _que posteriormente sería utilizada para la creación de los nuevos modelos en conjunto a los datos del _Rojo._

Con esto, _Lilith _encabezaba las posibilidades de victoria en cuanto a nuevas armas.

Uno de los ingenieros se acercó a Ajuka, entregándole un terminal de datos en forma de tableta con su respectivo lápiz, Sirzches se acercó y centro su mirada zafiro al contenido de la tableta. Apenas había pasado un día de la batalla que libraron para defender al núcleo de energía infinita, _Ouroboros, _y sus ingenieros ya habían terminado los diseños y planos para las nuevas máquinas. Era poco el decir que eran veloces.

—Son de propósito general —pensó en audible voz sin dejar de ver los planos

—Hm —como respuesta, Ajuka solo hizo esa cacofonía—. Aún así, su desempeño promete ser cinco veces mayor al de los _Incubus_ de última generación

Sirzches silbó en asombro. Eso sí que era un enorme rango de mejora.

El hombre de cabello verde apagó la pantalla de la tableta, su nerviosa mirada volvió a perderse por los alrededores cuando pensó en que estas máquinas habían sido creadas con solo la punta del iceberg de los datos del _Sekiryuutei._ Su nerviosismo no pasó desapercibido por su amigo, quién en consuelo apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ajuka, podía entender lo que sentía al rememorar al _Ultimate Mobile Weapon_, pues él se enfrentó al _Blanco _en una batalla a muerte. Apretó sus dientes por ese recuerdo, es bien sabido que los guerreros son capaces de comunicarse entre sí a través de una pelea, y él pudo sentir como esa máquina aún no demostraba su verdadero potencial, se encontraba aún _dormida_.

_Es posible que el piloto aún no la controle por completo._

Su cabeza intentaba encontrar el sentido a ese pensamiento, sin embargo solo se producían más preguntas que respuestas. Solo bastaba decir que esas máquinas eran unos monstruos. Sus nudillos se hicieron pálidos al recuerdo de su orgullo herido, no podía esperar por poner sus manos en una máquina capaz de seguirle el paso a un _Súper Piloto _como él para así ser capaz de enfrentar en un duelo al _Hakuryuukou._

Sus ojos color del cielo vislumbraron como una unidad movía un enorme cubículo de metal, la aleación de _Draconium _era lo que recubría por dentro este, pues _Ouroboros_ se encontraba dentro. El _Draconium _es el metal más resistente y liviano del universo, llegando al punto donde ni el diamante es capaz de arañarle, además de que los PEM no son capaces de atravesarlo. La razón de no haberlo usado para la extracción del núcleo en el castillo es su exuberante precio y poca posibilidad de obtención. La aleación dentro de la caja apenas llevaba un 3% de _Draconium _y parecía más una pintura que nada.

Si te preguntas cuánto fue el costo de esta aleación, pues fue más del 25% de las acciones de Lilith.

—¿A dónde lo llevan? —preguntó Sirzches al observar como la unidad salía del hangar

—Huh, necesitan hacer algunos estudios. Piensan que pueden hallar la forma de replicarlo en una versión reducida e introducir en el mecha —respondiendo a la duda del pelirrojo, Ajuka volvió a los planos

—¿Qué hay de ti…?

—Estaré ocupado con las nuevas máquinas, solo me llamarán cuando tengan problemas. Lo que será bastante pronto siendo que no podrán utilizar ningún tipo de maquinaria —subrayó el chasis de la unidad y dejó una nota, era posible reducir el tamaño si se usaba el motor de un módulo de vuelo modificado—. Además, estoy trabajando en una unidad con la capacidad de volar en gravedad

—Ya veo —el pelirrojo calló antes mirar nuevamente a la máquina prototipo que había usado previamente—. Dime, ¿Qué piensas sobre esto? Estos últimos años las cosas han cambiado a un ritmo impresionante

—Ah, bueno… Sería un eufemismo decir que no hubo un cambio abrupto. El consejo se muestra más cerrado y solo quiere imponer su decisión; una prueba es tu hermana menor —el as carmesí frunció el seño en respuesta—. No obstante, puedo llegar a decir que se aproxima algo, esta era apenas empieza y nuestros antepasados eran los mejores en ser supersticiosos

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Bastante en realidad, si te pones a pensar, ¿No inició todo con la aparición del _Gran Rojo _hace doce años?

Sirzches suspiró derrotado, recordaba ese día a la perfección. Cuando la noble colonia de _Lilith _fue oscurecida por una nave del tamaño similar a un planeta, dicha nave fue apodada _Gran Rojo_, sin embargo este fue su único avistamiento y luego de ocho años fue clasificada como una nave fantasma de la que no se tenía registro en la antigua guerra. Por supuesto, a los del consejo no les falló el pulso al ordenar su búsqueda. El heredero Astaroth siguió con la mirada pegada a la pantalla, dando a entender al Gremory que la atención estaba siendo completamente dirigida a su trabajo, es decir, su "poco tiempo" se había terminado. Miró la hora en su reloj y decidió ir al simulador para evitar que su cuerpo se oxidara por estar un tiempo indefinido en espera.

Rias Gremory era un caso aparte, al no tener derecho a heredar la casa al ser la segunda hija, ella solo podía servir como moneda de intercambio con los otros nobles. No importaba nada más que su habilidad, pues que al igual que su hermano, había demostrado ser una piloto excepcional, sin embargo no era vista como un soldado, sino como una fábrica para producir a una próxima generación de soldados bajo el mando de _Lilith, _eso era el caso para todas las féminas con un mínimo de habilidad. Ser una ficha mas en el tablero. De ahí los grandes debates que se abrían sobre el dejarla salir o no, obviamente no querrían perder a una pieza de tan alta calidad.

Por supuesto, habían quienes lograban salir del yugo del consejo a través de sus esfuerzos y obtención de méritos que las ponían por encima de la mayoría de hombres, entre ellas se encontraba una mujer llamada Serafall Sitri, quién intentaba lograr un cambio para la mujer de _Lilith _siendo el mejor soldado que pudiera existir, ella era una existencia aterradora en el campo de batalla, donde incluso los rumores decían que fue capaz de vencer una flota por sí misma segundos después de iniciada la batalla.

No obstante, seguía estando por debajo de los herederos Gremory y Astaroth por solo un insignificante margen.

Rias hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el hombre frente a ella, quién en un acto de arrogancia en exceso acarició su cabello con lúdica mirada. Tuvo que resistir el impulso naciente de escupirle en el rostro y aplastar sus joyas de la familias mientras él le pedía piedad, mas no podía actuar de esa forma; sería una vergüenza para la casa del Duque Gremory.

Su espalda finalmente hizo contacto con la pared del corredor al estar retrocediendo como forma de alejarse de su prometido, siseo en respuesta al ver que ya no tenía por donde tomar, Raiser había impedido el paso con su brazos, arrinconando a la joven. Su cabeza rubia bajo hasta la altura del cuello de la Gremory se metió en el hueco entre su hombro, asegurándose de capturar cada pequeño aroma que su piel y cabello desprendían, ignorando olímpicamente la expresión de asco que Rias mantenía en su rostro, estando a nada de estallar para no tener que soportar esta humillación por más tiempo.

_¿Por qué no viene nadie…?_ Se preguntó la pequeña parte de ella que aún confiaba en que un príncipe azul la vendría a salvar, pero la realidad era otra; era dura y sin piedad. Finalmente el hilo que era su paciencia terminó por romperse cuando el heredero Phenex lamió su cuello. Un estremecimiento de ira absoluta recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sin poder siquiera detenerse a pensar ella la empujó y su otra mano emprendió un viaje a la mejilla del hombre. El sonido de la carne chocando fue rápidamente superado por la risa ahogada de Raiser, completamente absorbido por la situación.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! —con un rostro tan rojo como su cabello de la rabia que sentía, ella escupió para la diversión del blondo

Dicho eso, ella se retiró dando grandes zancadas, sus botas sonaban fuertemente en el suelo de fino mármol hasta que finalmente dejaron de escucharse. Una mujer de cabello violeta llegó al lado del rubio, mantuvo una expresión agria mirando por donde la Gremory se había ido, no toleraba que esa mujer despreciara de tal forma a _su _señor.

—Señor Raiser —con Las esperanzas de una adolescente enamorada, ella llamó—, ¿Está bien…? —su pregunta quedó al aire, pues el blondo la había abrazado

—Por supuesto que está bien —dijo, al mismo tiempo sus brazos bajaban por la columna de la mujer, provocándole pequeños espasmos—. Oh, mi Yubelluna, no podría ser mejor —respiró cerca de su oreja, donde la temperatura la había hecho enrojecer—, esa mujer tiene demasiado orgullo, precisamente eso es lo que lo hace divertido —como un último ataque, Raiser mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y apretó con fuerza el firme trasero de Yubelluna

Ya lo ansiaba… ansiaba romper ese orgullo del que tanto se jactaba Rias Gremory y tenerla solo para él en su cama, quizás también debería hacer lo mismo con la pequeña. Rio internamente a ese pensamiento, sería un eufemismo decir que no lo disfrutaría.

—¡Ngh! —Saji apretó los dientes esquivando otros disparos, el _Mobile Weapon_ enemigo no mostraba signos de duda con cada descarga, lo que le hacía más difícil la tarea de esquivar

Hizo una voltereta esquivando por escasos centímetros un disparo a la cabina, algunas impactaron con los hombros de su máquina, creando pequeñas chispas que se encontraron con los sensores ópticos. La pantalla dentro de la cabina falló unos instantes, instantes que fueron cruciales cuando ya tenía al _Incubus_ oponente frente a él con su rifle apuntándole, disparó sin piedad y el anuncio de fin de la simulación llenó la pantalla. Genshirō suspiró derrotado y con el comunicador activo habló.

—Oye, Kiba, ¿Otra ronda? —estática se escuchó del otro lado antes de obtener una respuesta

—En realidad, tengo algo de hambre y quisiera descansar

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Pero aún no te he vencido, no puedes irte!

—_Hemos jugado veintidós partidas en el simulador, con veintidós victorias de mi parte… me merezco un descanso_ —sin arrogancia alguna, el rubio subordinado de Gremory argumentó

Kiba no notó que sus palabras se convirtieron en puñales para el corazón de Saji, El cual casi llora sangre por el recordatorio de su ineptitud.

—_Por favor, terminen de una vez…_ —con palpable aburrimiento, Ravel rogó desde los monitores donde se encargaba de supervisar la simulación. Ella también tenía hambre y estaba cansada de ver perder una y otra vez a su subordinado con tendencias de _Millhouse_

Nuevamente, las palabras apuñalaron al corazón del mecánico.

—E-Está bien… puedes irte —recuperándose, escupió las palabras como pudo

Kiba vitoreo desde el otro lado y salió corriendo del simulador mientras tarareaba una canción, ¿Cuál será el especial del día? Ravel hizo sonar su adolorido cuello y apagó los computadores, dejando solo dos pantallas encendidas, siendo la comunicación con Saji y la otra donde se encargaba de monitorear las ondas cerebrales de ambos blondos, mostrando como por algunos instantes Kiba fue forzado a dar todo de sí para hacer frente al mecánico. Ella no era tonta en cuanto a reconocer los datos ahí y Kiba no era para nada débil, de seguir por donde iba lograría convertirse en un _Élite_ en unos cuantos meses o incluso llegaría a más… Ahora, Saji por otro lado…

Él estaba demostrando tener un potencial latente enorme, si lograba hacerlo florecer entonces probablemente él sea ascendido y una familia noble sea capaz de adoptarlo.

Con esto se hace referencia al sistema de gobierno nobiliario que actualmente se aplica en _Lilith, _donde un plebeyo con habilidades superiores a la media puede ser adoptado; ya sea por una familia para convertirse en piloto, o por el gobierno, siendo un mecánico. Esta reforma afecta de la misma manera a los nacidos de sangre noble; si se demuestra a través de un examen que el niño o niña no es apto para ser un piloto, será enviado para ser un mecánico, en caso de ser el _desecho _y no aplicar para nada, será desprovisto de su nombre y expulsado a los barrios bajos, en el peor de los casos incluso ejecutado.

Por supuesto, cabe destacar a los nobles convertidos en mecánicos se les sigue tratando como tal, siendo que aún conservan su nombre y aún es posible remediar y convertirse en piloto, al menos era un tanto flexible en ese aspecto.

Entonces, ella solo debe encontrar quien pueda sacar a relucir el potencial de quién considera una de sus pocas amistades masculinas. La heredera Gremory queda descartada, ahora que se encuentra comprometida con su hermano mayor todos los documentos pasan por él primero, y está segura de él no dejará pasar la oportunidad de tener una ficha de esa calidad al menos para hacer un intercambio. ¿Cómo debería proceder? La idea de que su amigo pueda caer en malas manos la dejaría caer en la culpa gravemente, habiendo dicho eso, solo le queda una opción…

Hizo una copia de los datos y la envío a su terminal de datos personal, todo a fin de preparar un documento formal donde pedía la adopción de su amigo, bajo su propia firma actuando como recomendación. Al terminar sonrió por el resultado y lo envió, miró por la pantalla que daba a la cabina de simulación de Saji y este se encontraba saliendo ya más calmado. Pocos minutos después, el sonido de notificación le hizo volver la mirada a la pantalla de su terminal.

—Parece que esa chica Shinra

Al mismo tiempo que estos eventos transcurrían, una nave con forma de punta de flecha navegaba por los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la _colonia Kuoh_, en búsqueda de algo que pueda llegarle a ser útil, es decir, actuando como carroñeros en busca de piezas. No obstante, lo que encontraron al retirarse de la zona de basura los sorprendió; un _Mobile Weapon _rojo flotaba, aparentemente sin energía alguna o en estado de reposo, ninguna de las operadoras pudo reconocer el modelo de la máquina, pero eso no evitó que sufrieran escalofríos por la siniestra presencia que ejercía. Una mujer mayor de cabello plateado, aparentemente el capitán de la nave ordenó rápidamente hacer abordar a la unidad ante los reclamos de las operadoras, reclamos que fueron callados por una simple mirada de la mayor.

La orden fue dada y con ella, dos pilotos ya listas salieron en sus máquinas; de un tamaño reducido de catorce metros y una forma delgada similar a la figura femenina, las máquinas engancharon al _Sekiryuutei_ y con cuidado lo subieron al hangar de rodillas, pues no era lo suficientemente alto como para albergarlo.

—¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? —exclamó una mecánica— ¡Es enorme!

Ella no era la única, todas las que estaban cerca se reunieron en un solo sitio para admirar a la máquina roja quizás por curiosidad o ver qué les hacía sentir esa sensación presión, sin importar eso, todas compartían algo; un logotipo con forma de escudo en su brazo derecho, dicho logotipo tenía el diseño de un extraño árbol en color blanco y una inscripción dorada que decía: Yggdrasil.

—Ah, precisamente, eso es lo que me dijeron anoche —completamente fuera del aire de tensión, un hombre respondió mientras se acercaba a paso seguro

Dicho hombre, vestía un uniforme completo gris de guantes y botas blancas, a diferencia de las mujeres, él llevaba el escudo al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Fu~ ciertamente es al- ¡Ay! —fue callado por un golpe en la nuca de parte de su guardaespaldas, indicándole que otro chiste de ese tipo y el siguiente no sería tan suave—… No soportas mi estilo, Ross. Así jamás encontrarás novio

Rossweisse miró fastidiada a su capitán, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas por las hirientes palabras que eran el recuerdo de tener el mismo de número de su edad en años soltera. Vidar intento recomponerse mientras acariciaba su nuca, su mirada analizaba lo que podía del _Sekiryuutei _y este le daba cierro aire de… ¿Familiaridad?

Queriendo descubrir lo que era esa emoción, se giró sobre sus pies y peinó un poco su cabello.

—Abran la cabina —con un tono de voz que raramente usaba, Vidar ordenó

**_So~ Me ha tomado su tiempo, pero cuando no quiere, pues no quiere. _**

**_Supongo que es en este momento donde digo: "¡Hey, cambie la forma en la que escribo!" y ustedes me dicen si les gusta así o era mejor antes. _**

**_Aparte de eso, hay otra razón por la que me tarde un poco más, ahora estoy trabajando en la traducción de la novela de Gundam Hathaway, y el PDF que tengo tiene una fuente tan mala que se pega entre letras y no diferencia entre "a" y "o", lo que me cansa la vista de sobremanera y me hace odiar mis notas de traducción. No soy fanático de esas novelas mal traducidas por Google por lo que me tomo mi tiempo en hacerlo y que tenga coherencia, he de suponer que cualquiera que intente traducir una novela por primera vez se sentirá igual._ **

**_Bueh, dejo ese tema aparte. _**

**_Este capítulo forma parte del "Mega paquete de actualización", donde he actualizado todas mis historias en un solo día, solo para no tenerlo tan abandonado… Aunque empiezo a dudar que alguien lea Zetsubō._ **

**_¡Se despide Shin Funnel, quedándose mas pendejo al ver que para ver las portadas en Fanfiction se tenía que habilitar una opción!_ **

**_¿Mencioné que con este capítulo finaliza el pequeño arco inicial?_ **


	9. Recuerdos

**_No soy dueño de Highschool DD. Esto es únicamente con fin de entretenimiento y no para obtener lucro._ **

**_Si tienes algún problema no dudes en escribirme, así podré enviarte personalmente a la verga :) _**

**_(Joder, es sarcasmo lo último.)_ **

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Recuerdos**

_El aullido de los cañones y los proyectiles silbantes silenciaron todo, como un réquiem a los fallecidos. No había vida en el campo de batalla, donde los lirios habían florecido y las máquinas se derretían, un infierno sobre la tierra._

_Un infierno frío… enfermizo, asfixiante… venenoso._

_En el cielo, alzándose sobre todo lo demás, la luna ofrecía su calmante luz, era especialmente brillante esta noche, en un cielo despejado y limpio; donde las estrellas se destacaban aún más. Era por eso que brillaba tanto, era una estrella; la más brillante. La luna no era nada comparado a su hermosura, a su impoluta forma._

_Reinó. Implacable e interminable._

_Tan frío, oscuro y vacío._

Cada una de ellas daba pasos presurosos por las instalaciones, en busca de las herramientas que facilitasen el trabajo para abrir la dichosa cabina de la máquina roja. El olor del aceite y el sudor de las féminas llenaba el ambiente de trabajo, pese a esto, ellas seguían con su labor. Vidar, quién observaba todo desde un ventanal que daba a la habitación de preparación de los pilotos solo se mantuvo al margen. Habían pasado más de diez minutos y su curiosidad por saber sobre el Sekiryuutei lo llevó a investigar su código ID, llevándose la sorpresa de no estar en alguna base datos, _¿Podrá ser una nueva máquina?_ Fue lo que llegó a pensar en un momento, pero ninguno de sus agentes había informado sobre su existencia.

Vidar era… despreocupado. No le gustaba estresarse y aún así su mente divagaba interminablemente por culpa de ese robot humanoide. En sus años de carrera, habiendo usado el nombre _Vanir _para ocultar su identidad de los demás, no se había encontrado algo como esto. Quería decir que, si bien es común que los humanos falten a su palabra—sobretodo en su línea de trabajo—, el uso de una falsa neutralidad le resultaba asquerosa. ¿_Qué sucedió en Kuoh? ¿Esos bastardos estuvieron escondiendo eso todo este tiempo? _Ahora, sus ganas de vomitar habían incrementado, con los recuerdos de una niña rota, usada hasta el límite de lo que era humano, eso…

_Agh._

No sabía que lo llevó a revisar sus viejos libros, pero ahí encontró la respuesta; _Ultimate Mobile Weapon_, una de las tantas creaciones de Elohim, el Gran Inventor. No obstante, no encontró su información como tal, solo una descripción con la que encajó en algunos sentidos, en realidad fueron dos, pero la otra había sido descartada por el color; blanco. Dicho esto, si lograba hacerlo funcionar entonces su poder de guerra se incrementaría exuberantemente, no solo con el _Sekiryuutei,_ sino con las máquinas que podrían crear a partir de él. Ese seria el pensamiento general, pero no para él. Vidar no utilizaría a esa monstruosidad para sí mismo, no, él la investigaría y entregaría los datos a alguna de las facciones con el fin de obtener un balance en la guerra.

La jefa de mecánicos hizo señas con sus brazos en su dirección, estaba listo. Sonriendo en respuesta, Vidar se dirigió al hangar, ahora debía pedir una catapulta más grande a su padre si lograban hacerla funcionar. En verdad, le agradaba la idea de verla estallar en pedazos sabiendo lo que llevaba su existencia.

Dentro de la cabina, solo se escuchaban las voces de las mujeres de un lado para el otro, casi como murmullos, el golpeteo del metal contra metal de las herramientas y finalmente la compuerta exterior abriéndose. El chico parpadeó un poco, acostumbrándose a luz que proyectaban las pocas pantallas encendidas, recordando los sucesos anteriores como un golpe, se pasó la mano por el rostro al sentir la humedad, lágrimas y sangre seca. Sin embargo, el cansancio aún lo atacaba, siendo lo último que vio un brazalete rojo en su muñeca izquierda con una pequeña joya esmeralda. Finalmente, cuando la luz del exterior invadió su visión, su conciencia se retiró, dejándolo en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente.

—¡…! —una mujer de cabello azabache fue la primera en reaccionar, sorprendida por ver que la máquina tuviese a un piloto dentro, pero rápidamente eclipsada al ver el estado del joven

Su estado de estupefacción fue compartido por las demás, creando infinidad de voces conjuntos a su alrededor, siendo un hombre de cabello rubio plateado quien hace su camino teniendo cuidado entre las mujeres para ver el interior de la cabina. Reconociéndolo, Vidar dejó de respirar unos segundos antes de acercarse sin prestar atención a las miradas preocupadas de las mecánicas. La mitad de su cuerpo entró y como pudo tomó el cuerpo del cansado chico entre sus brazos para sacarlo con cuidado. Pequeños cables que iban desde la consola a su cuerpo se desconectaban de él, dejando moretones y venas brotadas casi al punto de estallar.

Ahora tenía razones más que suficientes para odiar al responsable de esto.

—Pobre chico, debe tener la edad de Asia… —comentó con pesar una de ellas.

_No. Ella era menor en ese entonces._

—Y aún así está sufriendo, quién diría que los de la colonia Kuoh tenían esto guardado. Tch, estúpida supuesta colonia neutral. —dio su opinión otra, sin ocultar el repudio en su voz.

Vidar decidió no hablar, había conocido a Issei y sabía que no tenía los ojos de un soldado, solo era un chico normal, por lo que pensar que era un implicado por accidente quizás era lo mejor.

_Debe serlo. No puede haber más basura como él._

Una camilla fue traída directamente a él, donde dejó al castaño, la sangre había manchado su traje blanco, pero para este punto poco le importaba. Con un asentimiento, las enfermeras se lo llevaron vigilando cada uno de sus valores con cuidado, dejando el hangar con un silencio sepulcral tras su salida.

—Capitán —acercándose, llamó Rossweisse—, ese chico…

—Sí, es Issei.

Quiso pensar que era una de las tantas jugarretas de la vida, pero incluso él no podía bromear con la vida de un chico, teniendo el conocimiento de lo que vivió _ella_, solo podía ayudarlo en lo que podía o hacerse a un lado para su mal.

* * *

El sonido de un golpe resonó en la pequeña y oscura habitación, teniendo solo el pesado y lúgubre aire para respirar, Himejima Akeno siseaba del dolor en su rostro, ocultando sus violáceos ojos tras su cabello para que la persona que la golpeaba no tuviera otra razón para hacerlo. Kokabiel balanceó el látigo en su mano antes de sentarse en un banco, el único mueble en la habitación.

—Me has decepcionado —repitió, habiendo olvidado cuántas veces lo había dicho durante todos estos días ya solo podía cansarse de ello.

Pensó en escupirle, sin embargo, de hacerlo entonces probablemente no solo ella lo pagaría, sino también su padre, Baraqiel, quién sin ella saberlo, también recibía las mismas torturas en otra sala. Kokabiel se levantó y le propinó una serie de golpes con su látigo en las piernas, Akeno apretó los labios para no darle el gusto de dejarle escuchar sus gritos.

—Mierdecilla, y pensar que alguien tan débil como tú es hija de mi hermano —las cadenas que aprisionaban sus brazos se estremecieron cuando Kokabiel la tomó del cuello—, sin mencionar que él se hizo tan patético cuando conoció a la puta de tu madre.

_Cállate._

Un rodillazo la abdomen, una cachetada junto a ser ahorcada le hizo abrir la boca y dejar que su voz saliera.

_Déjame._

—La puta Gremory debió haberte matado.

_¡Cállate…!_

—Siéntete agradecida, de no ser porque lograste dañar su nave entonces no estarías viva —desprendió las cadenas, tirando el cuerpo de la Himejima al mugriento puso para patearla—. ¡Si no vas a ser útil entonces muere con la mínima de honor en el campo de batalla!

Sus huesos crujieron al unísono de sus dolorosos gemidos, sin ser escuchado por las personas del exterior o simplemente ignorados pero cuya imagen era llevada hasta su padre, Baraqiel, como parte de su tortura. Su cabeza fue jalada por los azabaches cabellos, la sangre escurriéndose de sus labios y pestañas y la piel amoratada no le fueron un impedimento para que el Gobernador General la estampara contra el mugriento suelo.

Finalmente, él cesó. Limpió su esmoquin negro de la sangre antes de que se secara con un pañuelo ligeramente húmedo y le escupió en el rostro.

—Tch, me estoy haciendo suave con la edad —aseguró, para salir de la habitación.

* * *

_—...Se muy bien lo que haces, Elohim…_

_—... Lilith está creando el arma definitiva…_

_—... La única forma de detener la guerra…_

Sus pulmones se contraían en repetidas ocasiones en búsqueda del preciado oxígeno, brindándole un ardor y un dolor punzante en el cuerpo, se estaba forzando a sí mismo luego de haber despertado tan abruptamente. Su ataque de pánico lo llevó a caer de la cómoda cama en la que descansaba, al frío piso mientras se retorcía y sus extremidades crujían, ahogándose con su propia bilis simultáneamente los recuerdos de esa máquina roja lo invadían. Sus compañeros y su hogar, todo eso se había perdido con su llegada y siendo él, el único que sobrevivió ni tan siquiera logró causar un daño significativo al demonio. Su cabeza chocó contra la mesa a la derecha de su cama, ocasionando que la pequeña bandeja con comida y un vaso de agua cayeran. Le vaso de vidrio se rompió al impacto y los cristales se clavaron en su malherido rostro, sumando mayor dolor a sus alaridos y a su mueca manchada de comida.

Ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta deslizándose le hizo reaccionar, gritando el nombre de la chica de coletas ahogó los pasos que ahora se dirigían a él.

—¡Hey, chico! ¡Reacciona! —el llamado de Vidar al delirante castaño fue en vano, teniendo que zarandearlo repetidas veces ante los mareos que sus ojos denotaban.

—¡Basta, hermano! —esta vez fue una voz femenina, la cual había caído en sus oídos como dos campanillas de un agradable despertar, el movimiento ejercido por Vidar se detuvo al escuchar el tono enfadado de su hermana menor.

Issei enfocó su vista como pudo, mirando al par de cabezas rubias discutir, sin lograr escuchar correctamente por el zumbido en su cabeza, abrió y cerró los ojos, ¿Dónde…? Sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba y puesto otra vez en la cama. Musitó una cacofonía en pregunta, reconociendo al hombre como aquél al que había conocido antes de que…

—¡Ngh-¡ ¡Guwaaah! —su cabeza fue invadida por las imágenes de esa maldita máquina roja, los cadáveres que creó y la perdida de Irina.

—¡No se queden ahí! —replicó el blondo a las mujeres en el umbral de la puerta— ¡Ayúdenme a sujetarlo!

Ni cortas ni perezosas, de inmediato asaltaron al joven en el suelo, agarrando sus brazos, el estremecimiento en su cuerpo incrementó, grabando el recuerdo de la imagen del chico; sus ojos desorbitados mientras la saliva burbujeaba en su boca. El brazalete dejó salir motas de luz, pero se extinguieron a los pocos segundos sin ser visto por las personas conscientes. La más joven de las féminas se levantó presurosa, sacando de un estante una jeringa ya preparada con líquido en su interior. Se tiró al suelo, sin ser consiente del daño a sus rodillas e insertó la aguja en el cuello del castaño. El líquido entró, una sensación cálida lo llenó cuando comenzó a calmarse y a cerrar sus ojos.

—Bien, eso fue fácil —aseguró Vidar, aunque el sudor en su frente decía otra cosa—. Entonces… ¿Quién se queda con él? Hay que amarrarlo por si se vuelve loco otra vez, y yo soy demasiado guapo como para que me golpeen.

_No, incluso si me quedo aquí no sería capaz de hacer algo._

Conociendo bien a su hermana menor, no había podido evitar congeniar con el castaño. Frunció el entrecejo, recordando a la máquina que ahora se hallaba de rodillas en el hangar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar esos ojos, esa maldita máquina tenía una sed de sangre abominable que… No podía decirlo, igualmente era una estupidez, de hacerlo entonces sería pensar que esa cosa estaba viva.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, fue Vidar quien salió. En el pasillo, su vista fue hacia un lado, donde un robot negro con forma de ave, un cuervo, le miraba desde el piso. _Entonces está interesado_ la imagen de un anciano con monóculo llegó a su mente, su padre siempre estaba observando. El cuervo agitó las alas, elevándose mientras su cabeza hacia señas para ser seguido. Vidar asintió para sí mismo, pensado que se veía estúpido por comunicarse con un ave, aunque robot, no podía sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Solo el sonido de sus zapatos ambientó su camino, de vez en cuando cambiando su expresión a las mujeres que de vez en cuando pasaban.

Dicho sea de paso, él era el único hombre a bordo de la nave, como capitán y tan serio como podía ser él era el encargado de velar por la seguridad de sus esposas. Pensándolo bien… ese pensamiento es extrañamente maduro para él. Seguramente le daría un infarto a esa vieja bruja si se enteraba.

_Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo._

Fue una voz cansada la que salió del cuervo. Observándolo esta vez apoyado en el marco de la ventana, su cabeza señaló al hangar, precisamente al _Domination_.

—Naturalmente, padre. Fuese una farsa o no su estado neutral, Kuoh no era capaz de crear algo como esto solo con el patrocinio de Atenea, siendo que ella es pacifista. En todo caso, sería bastante obvio si fuese obra de Ares; un misil andante.

Vidar levantó una ceja. Aunque conocía su origen, le era difícil pensar que Ares, un idiota obsesionado con las armas más poderosas no tuviese algo que ven con su descubrimiento.

—¿Entonces…? —en un ademán para que siguiera, Vidar preguntó.

Fue un gruñido lo que escuchó del otro lado, su padre no estaba de buen humor, lo que era raro en él. Lo que rápidamente se le ocurrió fue que su madre lo había descubierto en una de sus "escapadas". No quiso pensar en el enojo de su madre, ni tan siquiera llamarla, no quería servir de inodoro emocional.

Para eso estaban Thor y sus cabras.

* * *

David Cerro había crecido con las enseñanzas de la antigua iglesia que se impartía en su colonia, siendo está una de las más cercanas a la tierra junto con algunas otras, donde se podía mencionar a la ya inexistente Kuoh. Dicha colonia estaba bajo el control y protección total de _Heaven_, quienes mantenían en alto el orgullo de Elohim, el Gran Inventor y culpable _indirecto_ de la Gran Guerra.

Dejando esos temas de lado por un momento, _Heaven _creía en las escrituras de la Santa Biblia, uno de los tantos documentos rescatados, pero a la vez olvidados de la Tierra antes de la colonización de Marte, de hecho, La colonia en la que habitaban era una réplica completa de la ciudad del Vaticano, con varios añadidos para el correcto funcionamiento de la colonia.

Siguiendo esto, es correcto decir que eran personas justas, por supuesto, David no podía escapar de este concepto. Sin embargo, la naturaleza humana es otra, siendo siempre arrogante y llena de sí misma. ¿Qué tenían para decir los altos mandos? Quienes se refugiaban y solo cuidaban de los suyos en vez de enfocarse en salvar a más, era un pensamiento hipócrita, teniendo en cuenta con quién se codeaba.

Kokabiel escupió a los pies de la persona frente a él, el claro enojo en sus rojizos ojos los hacia brillar en la sala antes de dirigirse a la cama de hospital que había sido trasladada a su presencia.

—De todas las cosas que te pude haber aguantado —dijo Kokabiel, las ganas de cambiar su traje por uno no manchado por sangre solo lo impacientaban más—… ¿¡Me traes a un puto lisiado!? —su puño golpeó la cama haciéndola estremecer, David, el hombre que había encontrado a Freed Sellzen en el espacio suspiró en un intento por aligerar el ambiente.

—Antes que nada, debe saber, señor —exclamó David, usando un tono más respetuoso a mitad de sus palabras—, que este hombre es un soldado de _Heaven._

Kokabiel bufó, le resultó estúpido que le hablara como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Llévale tu maldito informe a Penemue y deja a este desperdicio de oxígeno en la sala de interrogatorio —sentenció, aunque "sala de interrogatorios" era la forma bonita de decir "cuarto de torturas"—. No me hagas perder mi tiempo la próxima vez, Cerro.

—Señor, creo que no entiende —comenzó, usando el tono más neutral que podía, sin poderse librar de la roja mirada del Gobernador General—… Este hombre, soldado de _Heaven,_ es claramente un clon.

A pesar de todos los valores que _Heaven_ proyecta, sus seguidores estaban inmiscuidos en escándalos en los que la palabra "inmoral" era una subestimación, era clara y asquerosamente inhumanos y una prueba de ello era el proyecto _Sacred Sword_, donde se buscaba crear una unión entre el piloto y la máquina, otorgándole a la unidad una movilidad dónde era cuestionable sobre si era humano o no.

Pero la presión era tal que los pilotos morían a los pocos segundos de realizada la conexión debido a que sus cerebros eran incapaces de procesar tanta información. Al final, los altos costos y el repudio de los altos mandos el proyecto fue desmantelado y no se conocen sobrevivientes.

Kokabiel se giró y se mantuvo en silencio, dejando en claro su orden.

—Si podemos replicar su fisionomía entonces podemos crear nuestros propios clones. Según se, un tal Neberius está apoyando a _Lilith _para la creación de nuevos súper soldados como Sirzches Gremory.

_Entonces era eso, Huh _Pensó Kokabiel, teniendo en cuenta que en el estado actual de la guerra gana quien tenga mayor armamento. Sin embargo, ¿Qué es tener las armas sin soldados para usarlas? Claramente, el uso de la inteligencia artificial no era una opción viable para esto al ser tan poco eficaz y predecible.

Sobretodo, los números de su facción iban en decaída y su gente moría de hambre, era una tiranía donde solo los altos mandos ganaban y salvaban su pellejo con un falso apego por sus valores cuando lo único que ama es el placer que produce la guerra.

Kokabiel era esa clase de líder, una persona que había llegado al poder al forzar un levantamiento militar en contra del anterior y actualmente desaparecido líder, o, exlíder. Azazel, en la opinión del Gobernador General, era un blandengue que detendría la guerra solo por su investigación y salvar a su pueblo.

Pero esto… si eran capaces de crear Súper Soldados de producción en masa eventualmente superarían a los demás al tener un mayor número de escudos de carne. Leales y poderosos, un ejército perfecto.

David se encontró con el brillo escarlata de los ojos del Gobernador General, sonrió con astucia en su mente.

_Cayó._

* * *

No podía hacer algo más que quedarme con él. Sentí que era mi responsabilidad el hacerlo, quizás había empanizado algo con él. Era una víctima después de todo, como yo en algún momento lo fui.

Mi nombre es Asia, no recuerdo mi apellido y dudo que lo hubiese tenido, sin embargo, mi padre adoptivo me dio el suyo. Entonces mi nombre es Asia Ygg, hija de Odin Ygg. Se supone que, no debería estar diciendo eso, es por nuestra seguridad después se todo. Nosotros tenemos nombres falsos que usamos en público, un ejemplo de esto es mi hermano mayor y capitán de la nave, Vidar o Vanir, en realidad creo que es el mejor nombre que pudo haber inventado.

Él es una persona muy amable, no conozco a alguien que algún momento haya sentido malas vibras con él, mi hermano mayor es el mejor. Él siempre se encarga de cuidarnos a todas y aligerar el ambiente con sus bromas aún cuando son muy malas.

Por eso quiere ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño, aunque sea de la forma más pequeña posible quiero apoyar a mi hermano.

Porque fue aquel sueño justo lo que me salvó una vez y hace que ahora esté aquí. Aunque diga eso… No puedo apoyarlo directamente. Me da miedo subir a un _Mobile Weapon_; no puedo ser piloto. Soy torpe; no puedo ser mecánica.

De la única forma en la que pueda apoyar a mi gran familia es desde aquí, como una enfermera y atenderlos cuando estén mal.

De esa forma, esto nos lleva al presente. Este chico… si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Issei. Mi hermano, Vidar, lo conoció y ahora se encuentra en muy mal estado, por otro lado, es más mental que físico. Rossweisse dijo que la destrucción de Kuoh pudo haber sido un shock muy fuerte para él, sin mencionar el pilotear al… Eh, escuché que lo llamaron _Emperador Rojo, _no estoy segura de su nombre.

Él debería tener que dormir hasta mañana, pero no puedo evitar querer quedarme a su lado, porque se, muy dentro de mí que él es…

Una víctima de la codicia de una persona.

* * *

_Sabes, me gustan las flores._

_Ellas pueden expresar mucho más de lo que una persona podría, como una existencia honesta, inocente y pura._

_El amable jazmín blanco._

_La humildad de una Lila._

_La nobleza de una Magnolia._

_¿Por qué las flores son así…?_

_La verdad, no tengo la respuesta, pero espero poder reunir un montón de ellas y así aprender de ellas. _

_Es egoísta. Soy egoísta._

_Entonces, quiero ser como una flor, Tobio… Quizás así pueda entender las cosas que me rodean._

_¿Pero tengo derecho a eso…?_

El anuncio por parte de Lavinia lo hizo volver a la realidad antes de volver a guardar la carta de su amiga de la infancia, Toujou Sae le había dejado antes de ser llevada por la empresa Utsusemi. El Recuerdo de la chica en silla de ruedas y rostro inexpresivo estaba fresco en su mente, y esa carta podía hacerle sentir claramente las emociones de la chica. Ella, que buscaba entender las emociones había escrito algo como eso.

Suspiró antes de tomar el comunicador y levantarse, había llorado lo suficiente por los sucesos de su última misión y sus plegarias porque Sae no se convirtiera en _eso_ estaban siempre presentes.

De ser así, no sabría lo que haría.

—Entendido —respondió. Un perro negro con apariencia de lobo levantó la cabeza de su sueño para mirar a su amo. Era Jin, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su difunta abuela junto a una pulsera de perlas que había pensado en entregar a su amiga antes de que se fuera solo dejando esa carta atrás— Cuida nuestro hogar mientras no estamos, Jin —le acarició mientras le sonreía, de alguna forma el animal entendía bien sus emociones, pues en todos sus años juntos había convivido junto con Tobio y Sae.

Deseaba, al igual que Tobio, que la chica volviera.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando ya estaba en su traje de piloto, dicho traje, no se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, siendo especialmente duro en puntos vitales pero que no servía tanto. Se colocó el casco, similar a un lobo y con ojos rojos dibujados arriba, en lo que sería la boca iba el cristal polarizado de rojo. Al tener su traje listo, presionó un botón en el pecho y el traje de ajustó perfectamente a su cuerpo y su color beige cambió a un azabache.

Ellos eran, aunque solo cuatro, una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Después de todo, ¿Cuándo tendrían a tantos _Ultimate Mobile Weapon_ juntos?

La cabina se cerró y las pantallas se encendieron. Ingresó la contraseña mientras la nave posicionaba su máquina con apariencia de lobo en la catapulta. Sus manos se apretaron en los controles y sus guantes hicieron un sonido que de cierta forma lo relajaban.

—Ikuse Tobio, SlashDøg. ¡Despegando!

* * *

**_Oh, casi dos meses… debo tener más cuidado._ **

**_En fin, ahora he terminado mis proyectos de la escuela, ¡Tengo más tiempo! Hora de ponerme al día con el montón de borradores que tengo._ **

**_*mira el One-shot de 12.034 palabras desordenado* Mejor lo hago después…_ **

**_¿Qué tal el capítulo? Las cosas ya van acomodándose para el primer arco, a su vez, también dejo algunas cosas sueltas que servirán para el segundo y tercero. Hay que estar muy al pendiente de los más pequeños detalles~_ **

**_Reviews:_ **

· **_JarchyFox: ¡He aquí! Perdón por la tardanza._ **

**_¡No olvides dejar tu Review o comentario, me alegra leerlas y me ánima a seguir! _**

**_¡Se despide Shin Funnel—Ahora Funnel Riese—, publicando babosadas en Twitter!_ **


	10. Todo empieza con un encuentro

**Capítulo 10**

**Todo empieza con un encuentro**

Hace diez años aproximadamente…

Ocurrió cuando la niña había tomado un libro ilustrado de la biblioteca del sacerdote a cargo del orfanato, una travesura causada por la curiosidad de saber más del libro el cual les leían un capítulo diario, eso y los susurros de su compañera de cuarto.

Incluso ella, que podía ser descrita como alguien torpe y demasiado tímida para tomar acciones por si misma tenía sus propios intereses. Sí, creyó que la voluntad de hacerlo era suficiente. Por supuesto, tenía miedo de las repercusiones, pero eso solo pasaría si la descubren.

El plan era un secreto que compartía con su compañera de cuarto; era su amiga, después de todo.

Entrar por la ventana que permanecía abierta en los mediodía, tomar el libro, salir, leer el libro y devolverlo. _¡Gran plan! _Se vitoreo a sí misma, se le permitía tener un mínimo de ego al cual alimentar.

Su mente no podía procesar el hecho de que, en medio de su "huida"—nótese que tenía su pierna izquierda ya afuera—el sacerdote, en conjunto a una de las hermanas y un hombre desconocido habían entrado a la oficina principal del orfanato.

Si estuviera del otro lado se reiría de las expresiones de la hermana y el sacerdote, sin embargo ese no era el caso, muy para su vergüenza era ella a quien veían.

El sacerdote, un hombre sedentario de cabello brillantemente canoso, acarició su sien mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible para ella, pero impropio de un hombre religioso.

—Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas —dijo después de suspirar. Se hizo a un lado, presentando al joven hombre detrás de la monja, su afable mirada cambió a él al presentarlo—. Entonces, Asia, permíteme presentarte al Señor Diodora. De ahora en adelante será tu nuevo padre. Felicidades pequeña.

Diodora se adelantó un paso antes de agacharse a su altura y sonreír con dulzura. El hombre era terriblemente encantador, demasiado, dirían algunos. Sus movimientos eran demasiado perfectos.

Pero, maldición, eran claramente imperfectos.

Sin que Asia lo supiera, haber dejado el orfanato Argento en compañía de su "padre adoptivo" fue el primer paso a dar al infierno.

* * *

Por más que intentara despegar su vista de esas esmeraldas, Issei solo se veía más atraído por su belleza rebosante, combinado a ello, los mechones de cabello rubio brillante que se deslizaban en su pálido y rosáceo rostro con forma de corazón. Ambos parpadearon, no sabiendo reaccionar al momento; uno por estar aún medio dormido y el otro quien había sufrido un cortocircuito en su mente. La boca de la chica subía y bajaba nerviosamente, buscando la forma en la que poder expresarse pero solo dando pequeños chillidos que la hacían lucir más adorable a ojos del chico.

Sus ojos giraron por la habitación sin rumbo cuando el rubor invadió su rostro y los chillidos se hicieron más audibles en un "Au~" que buscaba infructuosamente formular una pregunta, una simple pregunta para el castaño. Su personalidad pronto derrotó a la pizca de profesionalismo adquirido en su corro tiempo como enfermera para dar un salto hacia atrás desde la silla y esconderse en la esquina de la habitación mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su temperatura hacía de todo menos disminuir.

Para el adormecido paciente, la visión de la bella chica era fácilmente comparable a la de un ángel cuidando de él, no haciendo nada para negar ese pensamiento, la actitud de Asia solo le hizo reforzarlo en lo más profundo de su mente.

—… ¿Hola?

Bien, quizás no fue lo mejor. La chica—Asia—parecía una cría de conejo atrapado por un felino gigante, aunque el chico no tenía dada intención. Pegó su cuerpo a la blanca pared y seguido al silbido de la puerta salió corriendo llamando a su hermano mayor o a cualquiera que la escuchase. Incluso aceptaría la ayuda de la _Vieja Bruja._

Issei, por otro lado, no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Esperar a que alguien viniese sería lo más indicado, y su mente adormecida así lo instaba.

Pasados los minutos la puerta silbó nuevamente al deslizarse, Vanir apareció en la puerta saludando con relativa amabilidad—solo levantó su mano y un "Yo"—, sentándose en la silla cercana a la cama.

—Hombre, para conocernos de cuando Ross me golpeó y reencontrarnos así… Si fueses una chica linda lo llamaría el destino —enunció con los labios curvados. Issei se sintió conmovido en lo más profundo de su ser, de ser Vanir una chica linda entonces él haría lo mismo.

Estos dos se estaban entendiendo, para la gran desgracia de muchas personas en el futuro.

Vanir suspiró profundamente mirando a la nada, una mirada severa se dirigió a Issei mientras le entregaba un terminal del tamaño de una tableta.

—Basándome en tu, eh… "amargo despertar" —comenzó, evocando seriedad en sus palabras—, imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió con tu colonia —un suave asentimiento fue su respuesta—. De acuerdo, entiendo. Lo que ves en el terminal son las colonias cercanas a donde fueron transportados los civiles en las naves salvavidas. Está separado por sectores de la colonia, encontrarás el sector donde vivías y, por tanto, a tu familia.

Issei evitó preguntar como adquirió esta información altamente detallada, con su atención dirigida a buscar el hospital de su madre.

—... Mi madre estaba en el hospital central, no en nuestra casa —musitó distraídamente, a lo que Vanir cambió la ventana a la sección del hospital y las zonas cercanas a este—. Xen- Err… La chica de cabello azul que me acompañaba en la cafetería debería estar en esa colonia igualmente. Irina, sin embargo…

—Hm. No puedo decir que te entiendo, sería mentirte abismalmente a la cara —Vanir recuperó la _Tablet_, con el nombre de la colonia revisó el curso en un mapa y dirigió su mirada de vuelta al muchacho, quien la devolvió—. De acuerdo, será un viaje de casi cuatro horas, ponte cómodo. Vendré a preguntarte sobre _esa cosa _después, pero sería bueno para ambos que estés en un mejor estado. Hay una pequeña alarma a tu derecha, úsala si te sientes mal. Vendrán a traerte algo de comida y…

Con una sonrisa cómplice, Vanir explicó las distintas herramientas y el uso de los artefactos en la habitación. Vanir se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de la oreja de Issei y susurró algo para la gran vergüenza del castaño.

—… Estás usando pañal, no te preocupes por el baño.

El guiño no ayudó, solo lo empeoró.

Jamás había deseado con tanto fervor que la tierra—o el espacio, en este caso—se lo tragara.

* * *

El octavo ya había despertado, su estado de salud parece haberse normalizado. Eso estaba bien, no quería un motor defectuoso. Sin embargo, parece ignorar el hecho de que está afuera por su propio beneficio, era bastante piadoso, si se lo preguntabas.

Debería estar agradeciéndole, pero en fin… los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Ahora, la prioridad es el mantenimiento. Haber recuperado una extremidad no quiere decir que sea una construcción adecuada, sobretodo por haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo. En este momento, las nanomáquinas están trabajando por una optimización, no obstante, jamás sería como la original; era uno de sus tantos defectos. Analizando esa pequeña _escaramuza, _jamás pensó que un arma de la serie _Durandal _aún existiera, de acuerdo a sus memorias, Roland tenía la espada que combinaba la tecnología de la serie _Excalibur_, sin embargo, aún teniendo la supuesta "indestructibilidad", esa espada había sucumbido al mismo destino de sus compañeras.

Quién diría que existieran sobrevivientes, ese filo no era nada falso.

Lamentablemente, el piloto era poca cosa; hablando en ambos casos. Si el portador de _esa sangre_ aumentaba su habilidad, entonces sería un buen plan de acción el robar la última _Durandal, _en conjunto a _Ascalon_ serían un gran aumento en el ataque, y, por tanto, un aumento en la probabilidad de sobrevivir al recuperar a _Ouroboros_. No había olvidado su cometido, el porqué estaba donde estaba.

No se había molestado en recordar, o siquiera mirar la figura cambiante de Freed, la mente del _Sekiryuutei_ no tenía interés en tal ridículo, pero por supuesto, él no sabría lo que depararía el futuro.

* * *

Tan pronto como las luces se encendieron, Rias Gremory reconoció a la mayoría de personas dentro de la habitación como los adoptados por su propio casa, sobre por qué estaban a oscuros, las miradas cansadas de los pilotos se dirigieron a la mujer que apuntaba animosamente a una silla junto a su escritorio. Dicha silla tenía un grabado en oro que decía "princesita roja", asumió que se debía a su hermano. Prefirió no ver la silla a su lado, la que pertenecía a la hermana menor de la mujer de coletas—a quién no paró de maldecir por no decirle quien estaba a cargo de la reunión—.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora que estamos todos den un "_Yahoo~_", todo el mundo! —los presentes hicieron lo dicho sin mucho animo, habían aprendido a no llevarle la contraria con tal de terminar más rápido y salir corriendo— ¿Eh? ¡¿Están enfermos?! ¡Más fuerte!

¿Había maldecido solo a Sōna? Claramente también debía maldecir a la persona que había dejado a Serafall aquí.

Una vez que la mujer de coletas se dio por satisfecha—luego de hacer que uno de los pilotos hiciera un espectáculo de chicas mágicas y destruyera su orgullo—, la reunión avanzó con relativa calma hasta su fin. Recientemente se había descubierto actividad minera en los asteroides cercanos a su posición, dicha actividad era llevada a cabo por los _Grigori_, o al menos una pequeña porción de ellos, lo que parecía ser un pelotón por el número de unidades que los exploradores habían encontrado.

Las manos fueron levantadas para hacer preguntas al final y Serafall señaló con un bastón de chicas mágicas—que estuvo usando durante toda la reunión—, haciendo demasiados giros y lanzando brillantina cada que podía a Kiba Yuuto, el cual se encontraba en una fila cercana a su jefa. A su lado, Shirone pretendía no conocerlo.

—¡Haz tu pregunta, principito!

—¡Sí, señora! De acuerdo a esta información, esa mina lleva al menos seis meses en el área. Con todo respeto, ¿Cómo no la encontraron antes?

—¡_Umu_! Te faltó más dinamismo y necesitas hacer poses para resaltar tu cara bonita. Si fueras chica entonces serías una maravill-- ¡Ah, _Magical Sword Girl: _Kiba Yuumi! —muy para el mal de Kiba, Serafall había empezado a divagar… Su consuelo fue que no duró mucho cuando cambió a una expresión más seria—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, ahora… Tenían un dispositivo de ocultación llamado lanzacohetes.

—… ¿Disculpe?

_Ugh, el chico no es muy inteligente_. Pensó. _Bueno, es rubio como esa mujer de Heaven, no es como si se esperase mucho de los rubios._

—Hicieron _Ka-Boom _a todos nuestros exploradores.

Era un eufemismo decir que todos estaban sorprendidos, el tono de Serafall era el mismo con el que una persona hablaba de su día a día, ni más ni menos… Eso quería decir, basados en la cantidad de meses, ¿Los estaban ignorando?

¿Qué clase de beneficio obtendrían de ello?

—Naturalmente, no hay ninguna clase de beneficio a simple vista—Serafall explayo como si leyera las mentes de los pilotos—… Así son las ordenes que el consejo, Lord Rizevim y Falbium enviaron.

Rias, estando más cerca pudo escuchar el murmullo de la mujer Sitri.

—_Sin embargo, que Falbium se haya movido para algo como esto…_

Ciertamente sintió curiosidad, no obstante, prefirió dejarlo así, los pilotos As eran demasiado extraños como para entenderlos, y Falbium Glasya-Labolas era quizás el más misterioso.

Sirzches era el pináculo de los pilotos, un hombre que hasta el sol de hoy no había podido ejercer su verdadera habilidad.

Ajuka era una de las grandes mentes de este siglo, su inteligencia sin igual superaba con creces a muchos científicos de la edad terrestre—pre-guerra—, sin embargo, con la perdida de documentos esto era solo un rumor

Serafall era la mujer piloto mas talentosa, se dice que puede rivalizar con Sirzches, pero al igual que este, su fuerza total no había salido a la luz.

Falbium era conocido junto con Zekram Bael como las dos mentes que controlaban Lilith en secreto—nuevamente, en base a rumores—, un hombre que, por la impresión de Rias, no levantaría un dedo para salvar su vida si eso implicaba despertar de su sueño. No obstante, aún con eso, se sabe que sus planes tiene planes dentro de planes. No podrías saber con seguridad que pensaba ese tipo.

La reunión progresó con las preguntas seguidas de las de Kiba. En algún momento, Serafall inició un acto de chicas mágicas—recientemente un trauma para los pilotos—al que arrastró al personal cercano y a los pilotos, los cuales habían perdido cualquier ilusión de continuar con vida si repetían esto… En algún momento de su vergüenza, Rias no pudo encontrar con la mirada a Kiba, estando una aterrorizada Shirone a su lado mientras se sostenía a una silla como un gato frente al agua para evitar ser arrastrada por la Sitri.

Podría haberla ayudado, sí. Pero, normalmente era Kiba quien tomaba cartas en el asunto, por lo que fue extraño no hallarlo al momento.

Rias no pudo evitar sentir una duda carcomiendo su pecho. Yuuto había estado actuando distinto desde que vio la batalla entre el Emperador Blanco y su hermano. Por lo que sabía, Había pasado horas extras en el simulador, sospechando que perdió horas de sueño a cambio. Ya no estaban en _Agreas, _por lo que no tenía a Ravel cerca para verificar las cámaras.

* * *

El espacio era su hábitat natural, siempre lo sintió así. Tobio se desplazaba saltando entre asteroides sin usar sus propulsores, confiando en las capacidades de la máquina y sus propios instintos para mantenerse a una buena distancia de la pequeña nave de transporte de _Utsusemi Electronics_. Más adelante se encontraba Samejima para actuar como pinza en lo que era ms trayectoria calculada de la nave, no obstante, el delincuente de pelo teñido no tenía comunicación con Tobio desde _aquella noche. _

Habían estado atacando a cualquier implicado con la empresa armamentística desde hace casi dos meses, sus defensas se hicieron más estrictas en respuestas, como era obvio. Por tanto, mantener la distancia hasta estar seguros era el mejor curso de acción. Tragó saliva para calmar la sensación de hormigueo en su estómago… Extraño, ya no sentía miedo en las misiones, solo emoción… como un cazador mirando a su presa.

En cuanto a Lavinia y Natsume. Ambas fueron a encontrar a un cierto "dragón blanco", no conocía los detalles más allá de que se había perdido en una misión en cubierto y habían perdido comunicación. A su izquierda, una pantalla se iluminó, un mensaje de Kouki.

[Nos retiramos.]

_¿Hm? _Quiso preguntar su razón, sin embargo, el radar lo alertó. Cercano a Kouki, una nave apareció, habría sido poca cosa para lidiar de no ser por las múltiples señales de _Mobile Weapon _que la resguardaban. _Esto es… ¿Piratas? ¿Utsusemi Electronics ha hecho un contrato con piratas?_

Escondió mejor a la máquina con forma de perro lobuno en el asteroide y esperó a la llegada de Kouki, siendo que este se hallaba tan cerca de donde apareció esa nave y debía moverse con mayor cuidado. Ahora agradecía que no se comunicaban, podrían haber hallado su posición.

La nave de _Utsusemi Electronics _viró al este, siguiendo a la nave pirata, siendo que esta ya había abierto una compuerta para permitir el paso. No era mucho problema, ya que su tamaño era solo para llevar personal y cajas de piezas pequeñas. Pero era por eso que querían atacarla, el personal…

Pronto Kouki llegó a su lado. Se comunicó con él mediante una transmisión con voz cansada.

_—«Nos hemos metido en una buena… Son Yggdrasil.»_

Por lo que sabía de Samejima Kouki, el joven había nacido en una familia de piratas que a día de hoy había sido eliminada por las autoridades, estando a cargo de ese hombre que se hace llamar "Gobernador General". Si alguien sabía de piratas, entonces era él.

**_La cacería es más disfrutable cuando la presa es difícil._ **

Sin saberlo, esas palabras aparecieron en su mente mientras una profunda éxtasis viajaba por sus nervios, desembocando en una colmilluda sonrisa.

* * *

La figura de la máquina _Knight _pronto desapareció en la infinita oscuridad del espacio, dejando una estela de luz roja por dónde pasó hasta finalmente ser parte de la luz que proyectaban las estrellas distantes. Kiba daba giros erráticos sacando cada gota de potencia de su nueva máquina cada que pasaba un asteroide para ir a otro que brindara cobertura hasta tener un enfoque más agresivo y desplazarse en la zona circundante de las minas de los _Grigori_, donde el rifle que buscaba replicar el _Dragon Shooter _en su mano izquierda apuntaba constantemente a los más cercanos para de un tiro certero derribar a su objetivo y moverse a otra posición a una velocidad en la que las ya anticuadas máquinas de los _Grigori _no eran capaces de seguir su velocidad confiando en su radar, cayendo en la desesperación al observar como sus números eran fácilmente menguados solo por una máquina solitaria.

Tan sencillo como fue, Kiba quiso conocer el potencial de la versión _Knight _de la máquina, dejando el rifle en su costado para que del escudo con forma de cristal sacase una espada larga europea que blandió con ambos manos.

_Entonces, el detonador fue pulsado._

En ese pequeño instante los Fallen descubrieron su posición y abrieron fuego tanto como pudieron para evitar el fuego amigo, sin embargo la sobresaliente velocidad de la máquina pronto los superó cuando esquivaba con un cambio abrupto de si trayectoria cada uno de los disparos que iluminaron el metal con el roce.

_De esta forma estaría más cerca de pelear como ellos._

¿Qué importaba ahora el regaño de la jefa? Una vez que destruyera esta mina todas las condecoraciones irían a ella como noble y sería un gran primer paso para escapar de su matrimonio con el heredero Phenex.

Usando la parte plana de la hoja cortó el paso de un disparo a la cabina que no podía esquivar, creando chispas de colores que hicieron erupción con el choque y tan rápido como habían sido creadas fueron dispersadas y perdidas cuando Kiba se impulsó en un giro con su espada recta y cortar a la mitad al _Fallen_ con la maravillosa agudeza de la fría hoja vibratoria.

Era un enfrentamiento entre bandos, pero también una prueba de que podía superar; la calidad de la máquina y el piloto o la cantidad.

Los kukri de los Fallen brillaron a la luz de las estrellas y de las lanzas de luz de sus compañeros, en movimientos fluidos que pasaban al siguiente con una destreza que reflejaba la habilidad de sus pilotos, y aún así… todos fueron esquivados y murieron bajo el poder de una nueva unidad.

Por supuesto, había un límite, tanto humano como de ingeniería que Yuuto era capaz de soportar. Dicho límite llegó y lo impactó en forma de lanzacohetes cuando el equilibrio en su giro se perdió al mismo tiempo que la pierna izquierda había sido perdida. Recuperarse solo le tomó unos pocos segundos, pero en un campo de batalla donde los números lo superaban, esos segundos eran preciados.

Gruñó dentro de sí, y a pesar de su orgullo como un caballero imploró muy dentro de su ser que los refuerzos llegasen. Redirigió la energía a los propulsores y se dedicó a una cacería donde él era la presa y múltiples cazadores seguían su rastro, teniendo como único descanso los diversos escondites que hallaba entre los asteroides y la capacidad de escapar temporalmente de sus radares para derribar a uno de sus perseguidores.

Su postura volvió al rifle y se encontró despaldas mientras el motor lo llevaba al sentido contrario. Jaló del gatillo, devolviendo el fuego a los _Grigori_ sin mayor ganancia al no poseer una gran practica en su puntería.

No importaba cuantos giros hiciese, le seguían como polillas a la luz, sus disparos tampoco eran efectivos, pues el mayor resultado eran meros roces. En ese caso, lo mejor era aprovechar el entorno. Esto es algo básico en una lucha, el campo de batalla está en constante cambio, por lo que saber utilizarlo es esencial, así como saber dónde estás en qué momento.

Nuevos disparos de un lanzacohetes. A esa persona no parecían importarle sus compañeros, algunas máquinas fueron destruidas al recibir el disparo o al estar cerca de un asteroide al este ser destruido. Yuuto no era ignorante de este hecho, podía utilizarlo a su favor. Teniendo ese curso de acción, procedió a ponerlo en práctica mientras se escondía en los asteroides.

_Sin embargo, no era un trabajo sencillo._

Debía encontrar un balance en la diferencia de peso, siendo que terminó por desconectar la pierna destruida en caso de que esta explotara—lo que sucedió—. Debía agradecer la alta movilidad de esta unidad, de lo contrario sus restos ya estarían esparcidos a lo largo de este sector.

No obstante, no debía depender únicamente de las especificaciones del mecha, solo se volvería autocomplaciente de ello.

—… Muévete.

Fue una voz conocida y carente de emoción. Joven y suave. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, se impulsó hacia arriba y un numero—grandemente reducido—le siguió. A su vez, los que no cambiaron su rumbo a tiempo fueron recibidos por una lluvia de balas y un borrón blanco que destruyó su ya indeleble formación.

_Oh, cielos. _Pensó, un escalofrío recorrió su nuca al ver como la figura blanca salía de la cortina de humo; una maquina de prueba revestida con la armadura de un _Type Rook, _de color blanco y dos picos en su cabeza que imitaban las orejas de un felino. _Si ella esta aquí, entonces…_

El _Type Rook _blanco—Shirone—golpeó y cortó con sus cuchillas. Era pesado. Tanta armadura venía con un precio, por supuesto. Respondió los disparos con más disparos y su lanzacohetes rugió con cada explosión en conjunto a los asteroides. Al mismo tiempo, un escuadrón de Incubus llegó a la zona, emboscando a los Fallen que intentaban huir. Los Incubus llevaban la cresta de la casa Gremory en el pecho, lo que decía que servían bajo su mando.

El número de aliados aumentó y el de enemigos disminuyó. Una sonrisa irónica fue dibujada en su rostro, quizás así su castigo disminuya.

… Era bueno ser optimista.

Aún así, los pilotos que quedaban tenían esas espadas de luz, no eran unos novatos.

Una espada de luz es en realidad solo la empuñadura, como es obvio. Dicha empuñadura, libera partículas eléctricamente cargadas a su límite, la forma de sable se obtiene por una débil barrera. Es común que la espada tenga su propia carga, sin embargo, los enchufes para alimentar la espada en las manos son un concepto general en todos los modelos de _Mobile Weapon, _por eso, si la espada es lanzada esta continua encendida.

Sobre el análisis de que no son novatos, es simple; el balance. Las espadas de luz son altamente inestables, por lo que realizar una ofensiva constante es peligroso. Una vez hecho un corte, es necesario balancear con cuidado el siguiente, se han visto casos desafortunados de pilotos que cortaron su propia armadura por eso. Mientras más largo el haz, más peligroso. Por supuesto, es configurable al gusto del piloto.

Kiba, siendo un piloto _Knight _es hábil con el uso de la espada, teniendo una vibratoria, el hecho de que no tenga una de luz es debido a una falta de promoción. Por eso, en un enfrentamiento entre pilotos, donde uno tiene una espada vibratoria y su contrario tiene una de luz, la estadística siempre favorece al segundo.

Ahora, sin embargo, no se han mencionado las lanzas que usan _Heaven _y Grigori. El mismo concepto de una espada, diferenciándose por un mayor almacenamiento y reduce el riesgo para el piloto, desde tiempos antiguos la lanza dominó sobre la espada por su alcance.

Claro, todo tiene un punto débil.

Su moral estaba alta, no se permitiría mostrar una mala cara frente a su compañera y los demás pilotos recién llegados. Liberó los limitadores de energía y todo el combustible fue a sus propulsores sin restricción alguna, al instante siguiente se convirtió en un borrón neón, cortando a un desafortunado lancero en partes iguales.

Redujo la velocidad y calmó su respiración luego de sentir como todo su cuerpo crujía por la velocidad. La sangre volvió a sus falanges mientras dos _Rook _lo escoltaban de vuelta a la nave y un _Bishop_ les cubría con disparos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, una joven mujer masculló maldiciones.

**—**¿No hay munición…? ¡Mierda, es culpa de esos inútiles por meterse en medio! —aún con su dedo presionando furiosamente el gatillo, exclamó. Una alarma sonó a su espalda y antes de voltear, fue embestida una máquina enemiga— ¡¿Ngh…?!

—No diré que lo lamento. En cambio, será mejor que te rindas, no quiero gastar un tiro— sosteniendo el cañón de destrucción a centímetros de la cabina, Rias sentenció.

_¿No valgo lo suficiente como para dispararme? No jo... ¡No jodas, maldita!_

Hecha una furia al sentir un golpe en su orgullo, lanzó una patada ascendente al cañón, desviándolo. Rias reaccionó una fracción de segundos demasiado tarde cuando pequeñas chispas aparecieron frente a ella. ¡Un cuchillo intentaba a travesar la armadura! No se detuvo, golpeó y empujó cuanto pudo solo para que ese pequeño cuchillo vibratorio cortase, y lo estaba logrando.

Sonrió mordaz, queriendo ver la cara desesperada del piloto.

—Dime, pequeña perra de _Lilith_, ¿Morirías por mi, por favor? —con voz gentil e infantil, se burló cuando la primera capa fue atravesada y la segunda, y más débil estaba siendo cortada.

Rias grito e instintivamente alzó los brazos en protección mientras las chispas caían y su traje emitía sonidos de quemaduras. Los controles perdieron su uso y los sensores ópticos de la máquina parpadearon sin cesar mientras el metal crujía. La punta se asomó en la cabina, la parca que acercaba a segar su vida.

Entonces, una voz estalló en sus oídos y al momento siguiente sus ojos veían el espacio fuera de cabina y un pedazo arrancado con fuerza de la armadura exterior. El _Rook _con orejas de gato extendió sus manos para que pudiera salir, sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba por la sensación de estar apunto de morir. Ilógico, había estado segura de que afrontaría ese problema cuando llegase su momento, así lo había pensado cuando se convirtió en soldado. Pero haberlo pensado en ese momento y deshacerse del sentido humano del miedo a morir eran muy diferentes.

El Fallen que estaba a nada de acabar con su vida se recuperó, algunas chispas azules explotaban de su brazo derecho y el chasis tenía serias fracturas. No pelearía de nuevo.

Al menos así sería… el cuchillo se movió a su brazo izquierdo y apuntaba con su frío brillo a ambas máquinas, aún cuando sus probabilidades se habían reducido. Tomando el cañón de la destrucción de su jefa, Shirone apuntó en amenaza mientras se retiraban, si podía evitar matar entonces bienvenida sea la oportunidad.

El caso era diferente para Raynare, sintiéndose aún más rabiosa al ser menospreciada como lo habían hecho sus superiores ser enviada a una simple mina. Se forzó a pensar con claridad mientras mordía su labio.

Chasqueó la lengua. Lanzó el cuchillo a las _Lilith _siendo consumido por un disparo del cañón, en ese momento, se retiró… Si todo iba como el protocolo, Kalawarner habría preparado una nave para ella y el lame botas.

* * *

[… El número de desaparecidos asciende a 34.572 y la…]

El noticiero decía mientras cambiaba entre canales. Los nervios de volver a ver a mi madre parecían tener una fiesta en mi estómago mientras permanecía acostado, al mismo tiempo, combatía contra la sensación de veras porno que el señor Vanir me dejó bajo la cama… ¡Maldición, es una tortura!

Ahora llevo una ropa que me entregaron, siendo que la mía estaba sucia y manchada de sangre. Miro a mi muñeca, donde se halla un brazalete rojo, este tiene una joya que parece una esmeralda en el centro. Obviamente, no parece ser una banda médica. Tiene grabados extraños que me recuerdan a escamas y circuitos, la joya libera partículas doradas en su interior.

Recuerdo a la máquina roja, lamentablemente. En verdad desearía que fuese solo un sueño y que en cualquier momento Irina tocará la puerta para que vayamos a la escuela juntos. Ahora que lo pienso… Esa voz, Ddr–AIg no me ha hablado en lo que llevo despierto. ¿Necesita descansar? Aunque prefiero que se quede así, no olvido que fue _eso _quien—o que— me forzó a subir a la cabina.

En este momento han pasado casi cuatro horas, ya estamos cerca de la colonia y estoy esperando a que le avisen para salir. Tengo entendido que el señor Vanir fue a recibir a un cliente y que no me acompañará. Uuh. No sé como podré pagar porque me ayude, estoy en deuda. Además, me han registrado en un refugio, no sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero mi madre ha de estar preocupada, eso es seguro. El hecho de que me registraron en un refugio es por dos razones; tener un techo, comida y una excusa por la distancia entre otros refugios… No, esas son tres.

Apago la televisión y me siento en la cama a esperar. La sensación de la ropa nueva envía escalofríos a mi vacía billetera ahora que no sé dónde está mi chuque… La puerta silbó y una mujer mayor de cabello plateado entra, su mirada es solemne y no deja espacio para dudas. Ella me mira de reojo, asustándome un poco y, con un ademán me pide que la siga.

Por el trayecto, aunque me distraje con la vista del espacio, la mujer envía miradas a las otras cada que alguna hace algo indebido, al instante toman una actitud de "dama correcta" que solo se ven en la televisión, independientemente de lo que hacían antes de ello. Esta señora debe tener un gran respeto, o simplemente le tienen mucho miedo.

Uh, creo que es la segunda.

Independientemente de todo, en verdad quería llevarme una porno de debajo de la cama, su calidad era magistral y no creo ver algo como eso en persona de nuevo, sin embargo, al ver como todo es tan caro que solo rasguñarlo podía costarme el cuello preferí dejarlo como estaba. Una lastima.

La escena espacial se termina, ahora es una estructura lo que se ve. Lo reconozco, es el puerto de una colonia. La emoción creciente en mi estómago aumenta al punto donde no puedo parar de sudar.

La señora abre una puerta y me dice.

—Una vez hayas firmado esto, podrás salir de la nave.

Lo que me entrega es un contrato. Al parecer sus actividades son un gran secreto y no se debe permitir la fuga de información, cuando pienso en esto la parte más oscura de mi piensa que estaría mejor muerto, sin embargo, les debo demasiado y si callar es lo que debo hacer entonces eso haré. Una vez leído, firme y le entregué. Ella me pide mi identificación y la pasa por un dispositivo, al entregármela la cantidad de créditos hace que deje de respirar.

¡¿Cómo es posible tal cantidad?! ¡Puedo vivir cómodamente lo que resta de año sin tener que trabajar solo con esto! ¡¿No puedo firmar otro contrato?!

¡Ahh! ¡¡Mi deuda con estas personas está creciendo!!

Paso por el umbral de la puerta mientras balbuceaba sobre los ceros. Al final, una brisa fría acarició mi piel cuando salí, está anocheciendo.

…

No sé qué pensar… Yo…

Me siento muy aliviado.

La noche había caído. Una vez que encontré mi refugio fui en busca de una cafetería para la cena, aún cuando las comidas están aseguradas el refugio, quise darme un lujo. A esta hora las visitas están cerradas en el hospital, por lo que planeo ir mañana a primera hora. Ah, hay una cerca.

Entré y encontré una mesa cercana a la entrada, un camarero llegó y luego de tener mi orden se retiró con una sonrisa de negocios perfecta. Mientras miro como las demás personas charlan entre sí, quisiera que Irina y, aunque consumiría mi dinero en comida, Xenovia.

Mis dedos tocaban la mesa mientras esperaban, relajándome con el sonido, el brazalete rojo continúa en mi muñeca y hasta ahora solo se que da la hora. Tal vez debí preguntar por él en la nave.

—Disculpe, ¿está ocupado?

Una voz a mi lado llamó mi atención, fina y recatada. Una chica de sedoso cabello negro me miraba expectante con sus amatistas, ella tiene un ligero sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. Pero sobretodo…

¡Tiene unos pechos increíbles! ¡Dios me está sonriendo!

* * *

**_¡Terminado!_ **

**_Finalmente, comienza este arco como debe ser._ **

**_Uh, si te lo preguntas, Rias no perdió por falta de habilidad, más bien fue un exceso de confianza. En el canon, los demonios son bastante arrogantes al poseer talento para la magia, por lo que creí que era lo mejor para retratarlo en este AU._ **

**_¿Cómo influirá esto en Rias? Solo puedo decirte que… No, no puedo. Mejor esperar._ **

**_Fuera de tema, he creado un servidor en Discord dedicado a novelas ligeras, fanfincs, anime, manga y juegos… En realidad está bastante vacío._ **

**_Lo que quería decir era que, una vez terminado este arco, lo llevaré a revisión y lo convertiré en un PDF recopilatorio (¿Deberíamos llamarlo Volumen 1?), haré lo mismo con la traducción de Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway Flash, pero tengo entendido que el Clan Senju lo está haciendo u podría asegurar que ellos lo harán más rápido y mejor que yo._ **

**_Dejo el link por si deseas unirte… _**

**_https/discord.gg/bYt8JNK_ **


End file.
